The Return Of The Elemental Ninja
by Darkninja20
Summary: A year has passed, Alex Also known by the name Elemental Ninja, in the ninja world Is now 16 and finishing his Grade 10 year in high school, and is living his normal live again. But when a disaster strikes in the ninja world, Alex will have a choice to make. Will he help his old friends in their world, or will he decline their plea and continue his life as a 16 year old should?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Like before in my other story I only want to say this once. I do not own Naruto or any thing relating to Naruto in the least, all of these belong to the creator of Naruto. But the main character is mine

Here it is! The second part of my Naruto story (Planned since the beginning XD) So I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1 Start

One year. That's how long it has been. It's been one year since I went to the ninja world. This day one year ago was the day I was dragged into the ninja world. Since then my life has been amazing! After I returned my confidence was boosted which gave me the courage to ask the girl of my dreams out she accepted and a year later we are still going strong. Going to that world make the life I was living so much better, I was no longer the timid kid I was before, I was not scared of anyone, I was much stronger and faster it was great. I am now sixteen, my hair is sightly longer but the biggest change is by far my eyes. On the day when I got back I looked in a mirror and saw they had changed from their normal blue colour into a cool purplish red, my guess is I used the beast's power enough and the effect was changing my eye colour, I wasn't complaining I liked how they looked now. My life might be awesome now but after I left that world I remembered some promises I made. The one I made to the mayor of Shin's town about coming to visit his grave and the other one about visiting the two twins I helped Kuna and Kiko. I felt really bad about them and sometimes I still do but I can't do anything about it now.

As I said before my life was improved and the only drawback was I was aware of everything, every noise, making sure nothing around me was going to attack which made me easily distracted as my teachers called it, I was 16 now but my grade 10 year hadn't ended yet sadly. But that one draw back didn't compare to all the advantages I now had. I couldn't be beaten in any sport which explained why I was on every team I tried out for. The only annoying part about having the speed and strength I had was nothing was a challenge, for example in the wight room in school I could lift the most in the entire school and the ironic thing is I still looked weak, so if someone underestimated me they would be in for the biggest shock of their life. Since I have returned I can only think of four times I had need of my new abilities and even then I didn't use it to the fullest extent. They are in order, almost as soon as I returned, about a week after turning 16,then three days after the second one and finally, a month and a half after I turned 16.

The first time I had to I had just returned from the other world and got home. I took my key out and unlocked the door. I walked in and it was all dark. Since it was still early and because my mom never sleeps until I get home, I knew something was wrong. I walked towards the living room and heard a voice I had never heard before, I hid in our basement doorway which was right outside of the living room and listened.

"You said your other son was going to be home around 8pm you bitch now it is 8:40pm!" The unfamiliar voice said "I bet you're stalling so I won't kill you yet right?"

I heard my mom's voice "No, he's always late like this."

I peeked into the living room and saw my mom and two brothers tied together and a man with a gun, pointing it at my mom. Best advantage of the ninja world, improved night vision, I could see them but they couldn't see me. As I moved to get a better view I kicked something and it make a metallic sound as it rolled down the stairs into the basement.

"Who's There?" the man with the gun said. Fuck he knows I'm here.

I was looking for a weapon and I heard him walking towards me, I went down the stairs quickly and found what I kicked down the stairs, a steel pipe. I had to be thankful we were getting some pipe work done. I grabbed the pipe and waited just around the corner and held it up ready to strike. The man walked into view and I swung the pipe and it hit him right in the face and sent him back and to the ground. He swore while holding his face. Not hard enough to knock him out, I looked at the pipe and saw it was all bent. If I had hit him any harder the pipe would have snapped in half. I threw the pipe away and looked for another weapon I could use before he got up. Something on the ground caught my eye, a gun! The man must have dropped it. I grabbed it and aimed it at him. He got up and saw me holding the gun and pointing it at him.

"Kid hand over the gun."

"Fuck you."

In the living room I heard my mom shout "Alex is that you?"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!"

"Don't talk to my mom like that you bastard."

"Hand over the gun and I'll spare you and your family."

"You threatened to kill my mom not even a minute ago, why should I trust you?"

"I give you my-"

"Don't give me that, you were going to kill my mom because you said she lied to you there's no doubt you would kill me for smashing your face in with a pipe."

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING GUN!" He said running towards me, Big mistake on his part.

I jumped and kicked him in the ribcage and sent him flying into the living room. I walked into the living room and flipped on the light.

"Alex it is you!" My mom shouted happily. Then she looked over at the man on the ground, he had a ski-mask over his face as well so I couldn't see what he looked like.

He got up "How the hell did you do that?" He said referring to the fact I kicked him far away from me.

I stayed silent.

"Give me the gun and I'll let you live."

"I still don't trust you and I think it's better if I have it."

"There's no point in having it you're too scared to even use it."

"I'm not afraid to use."

"You're lying. If you were not scared you would have shot me instead of kicking me."

"The reason I didn't shoot you is because I don't think using the gun is necessary." I pointed towards him again "Now don't move from that spot." I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police what else?"

"NO! I am not going to jail!" He pulled out a knife and ran towards me.

"All right if that's how you want it." I point the gun and pull the trigger. The sound of the gun shot echos through the house.

When I had aimed with the gun I made sure where I shot would not kill him. I was standing over him now after calling the police and he was swearing at me. He wasn't going anywhere with a bullet lodged in his knee. I took the knife he had and cut the ropes around my family. The police came took the man away and then my mom and two brothers started asking me questions, mainly about what happened to me when I was at my friends house (No point in telling them I went to a different world, they would never believe me anyway.) I made up some crazy story about how my friend wanted my help to make him strong for the last few weeks and as a result I got stronger as well. They didn't look like they believed that story but they left it at that.

That was the first time I needed them, the second time was more public, it was in my school.

Me, My girlfriend, Kate, (She had blond hair and blue eyes, and when she was outside the sun seemed to reflect off her and made her look even more beautiful then she already was) and my friend, Frank, (Who was a round fellow, with brown hair and hazel eyes.) were going to lunch and I turned a corner and they stopped. I turned around and asked

"Why did you two stop?"

"Alex this is the grade 12 hall." Kate said to me

In our school there is one hall where the grade 12's always seem to cause trouble and I had

non-knowingly walked into it.

"We live in a free country, and this is the quickest way to the lunchroom."

"Do you enjoy pain Alex?" Frank asked me

I sighed "You two have to learn to stand up for yourselves."

"Alex-" Kate started

"If you two don't want to come this way then I'll meet you there okay?"

They stayed silent for a moment then Kate walked over to me. I looked at Frank, he shrugged his shoulders and walked over as well. They were both tense as we walked through the hallway the grade 12s pretty much ignored us, at least until, Buck and his crew of three others stepped out of a classroom and saw me. Buck was a typical jock, strong, a jerk, thinks he's better then everyone else, and thinks he can get away with everything. He seemed to think I was easy prey after his other victim had moved and now with my eyes I'm his favourite one to torture

"Hey look it's the freak!" Buck said referring to my eyes.

"Leave me alone." I said walking to the side. He walked in front of me blocking my path. With him standing in front of me I could tell he was a good 2 feet taller then me.

"Why would I leave you alone when you're so helpless huh?" I have never used my strength and speed before so no one knew how strong I was, only how good at sports I was. Buck always said I was weak because I never tried out for football which required strength. I hated football.

"I'm not as helpless as you think Buck, now move."

"Alex maybe we should just go the other way now." Kate said

"You really think I'm going to let you leave now? The fun is just beginning." Buck laughed.

"I will say it one last time. Move the fuck out of my way!" This was the first time I ever swore in public, at least in this world. Kate and Frank were taken back and Buck also seemed a little surprised.

"Finally decided to swear huh? You know what? Since you have decided to man up a bit, I'll let you pass. Go ahead." He said stepping to the side.

Yeah right. I knew what he was going to do. I faked a smile "Thanks." as soon as I had my back turned to him he took the chance. He pulled his fist back.

"Alex watch out!" Frank and Kate both said.

He swung his fist and I moved my head to the side by about an inch.

I grabbed his arm and bent it. "What are you tying to do?"

He must have been shocked that I could dodge it. I grabbed his arm with both hands then flipped him over my shoulder and right into the ground. I forgot many people were still in the hall and they saw what I just did.

"I might have over done it a bit there."

"Alex...h-how did you..." Kate asked

I turned and smiled "It's a long story."

"You're dead!" One of his crew said running at me.

"You should know better." I swung my fist and it connected with his face and sent him to the ground. The other members stayed out of my reach.

Buck stood up "You really think I'll let you get away with that?"

"If you don't want to be hurt more then yeah."

He tried to punch me, I stopped it easily. He started punching rapidly tying to land a single hit on me. I grew tried of this very soon and delivered a kick meant for his stomach but my aim must have been off because I hit him in the groin, Ouch.

He fell to his knees. I didn't blame him, that had to hurt.

"Oops didn't mean to hit there, but maybe you'll learn not to mess with me or my friends anymore."

I grabbed Kate's hand and walked into the lunch room.

Within a day, the story had spread. Everyone knew what I had done. I had defeated Buck with ease. Everyone seemed to treat me differently, the only exceptions were Kate and Frank who were still shocked but treated me the same. People asked me how I did it and I answered vaguely, some people also seemed afraid of me like I was some sort of blood thirsty beast, and others challenged me to a fight tying to prove I cheated to beat Buck or just to show they were stronger, I declined most of them. Buck seemed to be avoiding me because I hadn't seen him for a long time, I guessed he must have gotten my point. Or so I thought.

(I used the power five times if you count the next one as a completely different one)

I was away one day because I had a doctor's appointment, this was the first day I missed since returning. The next day I went back to school and in the morning I found Kate. She had a cast on her right arm.

"Kate what happened?" I asked walking up to her

"I f-fell down the stairs." She was lying.

"Kate what happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Kate, I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything."

"...Okay but not here." we went outside of the school and sat on a bench.

"So what happened."

"Yesterday, me and Frank were talking at lunch when Buck came up to us."

Fuck what the hell did he do? "What did he want?"

"He wanted to make sure we understood what position we stood at."

"Meaning."

"He hurt us. Buck grabbed Frank and started punching him and when I tried to stop him he but he grabbed my wrist and snapped it. Frank is in the hospital."

My rage was at it's peak. "He did this because of me." I said calmly despite my anger

"Don't beat yourself up Alex." She said kissing my cheek. "Buck's a jerk."

"I'm not going to let him get away with this."

"Don't do anything to drastic."

"I won't kill him. That's all I can promise."

I waited until lunch but I hadn't gone to any of my classes or Buck might know I was around. When the lunch bell rang I went to the lunchroom and waited, keeping my head down to try and avoiding people from noticing me. I sat on the stage at the front and waited. I could see Kate from where I sat. After about five minutes I saw Buck, He was walking towards the table Kate was sitting at. I got up and moved closer. He stopped in front of her. Thanks to my improved hearing I heard every single word.

"Looks like neither your fat ass friend or your fucking freak of a boyfriend are here today."

Kate knew I was around. "Leave me alone Buck."

That angered him, He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard "DO I FUCKING HAVE TO BREAK YOUR OTHER ARM FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND NOT TO ACT TOWARDS ME LIKE THAT!"

Kate had fear on her face. Buck was uncontrollable when he was mad. Once he actually punched a coach who told him to get off the field for getting into a fight with another player on his team.

Buck tightened his grip on her wrist. I ran to him grabbed him by the neck and smashed him against the wall. I was holding him off the ground by his throat. Soon everyone was watching us. When he noticed it was me he knew he would be sorry.

"You never fucking learn do you? Just because I'm away one day you decide you can take your anger out on my friends?" My voice was raising in my rage "They had nothing to do with me beating your sorry ass." I was shouting now. "Then I decided to see what you would do if I was away again and you try break Kate's other arm?" I lowered my voice so only Buck could hear it this time,

"If you touch Frank or Kate ever again, I will hunt you down and kill you! Do you understand me?" I was even surprised by how I acted but when you want to protect people that are important to you, you do what has to be done. That was the first time I ever saw Buck look truly afraid, he nodded and I threw him on the floor. He got up and ran as fast as he could. As I expected I did get called down to the principal's office that day when a teacher heard what I had done, but once I explained to him what had happened and when Kate and a few other witnesses came and told him what Buck had done the day before, he reduced my punishment to being suspended for two days but Buck was expelled. We haven't seen Buck since then and word is he was sent to live with relatives halfway across the world, and yet I heard rumours that he was going to be back soon recently. Me and Kate visited Frank right after school. The doctors said he would make a full recovery but he would have to stay bedridden for a couple of days

The third time was also in my school and this was the day after my two day suspension had ended. I was walking down the hall to lunch when I noticed a grade 11 about 2 feet behind me. I didn't think he was a threat so I kept walking but I kept watching him. All of the grades have different lunches so when he followed me into the cafeteria I knew something was wrong. I saw a glint behind me and I turned and grabbed the guy's wrist and saw him holding a switch blade. He looked happy that I caught his hand, then I saw another glint from his other hand, I jumped away from him. He had two knifes, he was really tying to kill me!

"You were tying to kill me."

He stayed silent, no doubt tying to find a way to kill me.

"Alex!"

I turned and saw Frank & Kate and the guy took that chance to run at me again. I grabbed one of his wrists but I missed the other and felt it scape my side. I flinched, and grabbed his other wrist then slammed my knee in to his stomach.

"Why what are you kids doing?" A teacher came over to us. She looked and saw the knifes in the guy's hand and saw the noticeable growing red stain on my white uniform shirt and said "You two come with me now."

We followed her to the main office. The teacher got bandages gave them to me. She went into the principal's office. After 10 minutes we were called in. We went and in and we each sat in a seat.

"Alex...didn't your suspension just end? Now you're already back in here."

"It wasn't my choice." I said turning my gaze to the one that tried stab me.

"All right, Mark let's hear your side of the story first."

He said that I attacked him unprovoked and he didn't even mention the fact that he tried to stab me.

"All right Alex your turn."

"He followed me into the cafeteria, took out two knifes and managed to cut my side so I hit him in the stomach with my knee." I stood up and showed him the stain on my shirt.

"I guess I have no choice...Mark we can't have students tying to kill others, so your punishment is...you are hereby expelled from this school, go clean out your locker and leave immediately. The police will also be at your house tonight."

Mark walked out of the office and slammed the door.

"I can't believe two students have been expelled in less then a week." He muttered to himself "Alex I never had to see you in here before but now I have seen you twice within four days, and for two of those days you haven't even been here."

"Are you saying I shouldn't defend myself? Saying it would be better if I allowed someone to kill me or get away with hurting my friends?"

"Well, no but you should tell a teacher-"

"A teacher wouldn't do anything, Kate was too afraid to tell a teacher about Buck because the school takes their time to finally do something, if I didn't do anything when I did Kate would have two broken or at the least hurt arms."

"Just between you and me I completely agree with what you did when you stopped Buck and if it was up to me you wouldn't have been suspended, but if I didn't do that, anyone would think they could do what ever they wanted. This time you get off free because you only did it in self-defence but try not to end up in my office again, at least for the rest of this year. Do you think you can do that for me Alex?"

"It's not me that has to try it's everyone that try to hurt me or people that mean something to me."

"Alex...just get to class now." I obey and leave his office.

"I will...after lunch."

The final time...I really don't like remembering this one...it's kinda...well...yeah...Nothing really happens but it's mostly implied.

Me and Kate went on a date to celebrate her sixteenth birthday, we went to her favourite restaurant and then we went to see a movie she had wanted to see for a while. We were walking to her house when I suddenly felt something smash into me and knock me to the ground, I must have been distracted talking to Kate, or I would have noticed sooner. I heard Kate screaming and I got lifted from the ground and had handcuffs or something placed on my wrists holding my hands behind my back. I then felt myself get dragged into an alleyway. I look up and see one guy holding Kate and the other is holding me by my collar.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I shouted

"Shut up!" the one behind me hit my head with something. He held it in front of me, a pistol "Stay quiet unless you want to die."

I noticed the other guy had a knife in his hand.

"What do you two want with us?" I said quieter.

"We don't want anything with you" the one holding Kate said "but we do want something from your girlfriend." I got his meaning instantly and started fighting to get out of the hold I was in, I tried to break the cuffs around my hands, but no matter how strong I was I couldn't break the metal. As she heard that Kate also started fighting. The man holding me took out another pair of cuffs and attached one to one of my cuffs and another to a pole. Kate also had a pair on her wrists.

"Alex help me!" Kate was crying now

I kept fighting my bounds but I couldn't break out.

"How old are you?" The men asked Kate, at first she didn't answer but when the man moved the knife under her neck she said "Six-Sixteen." She said fighting back tears.

"Sixteen! Well this should be good then!"

I fought even harder against them but still with no success.

"Leave her the fuck alone you bastards!"

"Judging from your reaction I'd say you haven't broken her in yet have you?" the gun holder laughed

"Fuck you!" I shouted "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He pointed the gun at me and said "Remember what I said?"

I silently fought the cuffs again, I was also watching to make sure they didn't do anything they would regret later, too bad they did. I saw the men moving their hands over her stomach and face but then one of them ripped her shirt right off, luckily she had something covering her breasts. I stared for a moment then quickly regained my composure, what do you expect I might be a ninja but I'm also a sixteen year old male.

"Please don't do this to me! Let me go!" Kate said, tears streaming down her face.

"Aren't they beautiful? the knife holder said to me "Too bad you have no choice but to watch now." the knife holder said to me.

Kate screamed helplessly and upon hearing it something inside me snapped! It felt like everything in my body had disappeared and a rage replaced them! I snapped the cuffs off not even caring my wrists were now bleeding from rubbing against the metal. I kicked the gun holder in the knee and knew I had shattered the bone, I grabbed the gun and threw it away. The knife holder ran at me and stabbed at me and only managed to cut my cheek, I grabbed him by the throat and took the knife away, I slammed him into the ground then pinned him to the ground, then I started punching him in the face with no mercy, I didn't stop until his face and my fists were covered in blood and until he stopped moving. I stood up and walked over to the guy on the ground and delivered a powerful kick into his side and I felt something give way. I went over to Kate who still had tears going down her face, I found the key in one of their pockets, unlocked the cuffs and immediately she grabbed me and started crying into my chest.

"It's okay you're safe now." I said stroking her hair and holding her tightly.

After 10 minutes she finally calmed down enough to start walking again. Before we left the alley I gave her my jacket to cover herself up with. I walked her to her house in silence and before she went in she gave me a kiss on the lips and said "Thank you Alex, Thank you!" She hugged me then went into her house. I still think those bastards should have suffered more, they should fucking burn in hell. But at least Kate was safe. That was the last time I used them so far.

(I want to add on to this to show what happened after but it would make this chapter a little long...So I'm going to make a new chapter on this one so if you don't really care about this then skip the next chapter)

Now it was the last two weeks of grade 10. I was lying in my bed, on a Saturday afternoon and tying to figure out what I could possibly do. I had already finished my daily training which involved running 1600 meters on those round courses they have at some parks. The training is to keep my speed how it is and to improve my endurance. I sat up and looked at my clock, it was 1pm and my family went out shopping. I was bored out of my mind, video games and reading aren't nearly as fun after being a ninja for...I guess almost half a year. Being a ninja, despite the pain I had to go through, was the funnest time in my life, But then again sixteen years isn't that long. I could call Kate and ask her if she wanted to hang out for a bit.

Suddenly a high pitched sound fills the air, I cover my ears. After 10 seconds it stops.

"What the hell was that?" I looked out my window, saw nothing out of the ordinary, I even went all around my house to see if I could find anything. There was nothing wrong.

"What could that have been?" I waited in my room for a while to see if I could hear it again but it didn't happen again.

"It's gone now."

I called Kate's cell phone but there was no answer. I decided I would go for a walk then maybe she would be there after. I walked out the door and started walking but not really paying attention to where I was going but just enjoying the fresh air and heat of the sun. Since I returned I haven't taken anything for granted, going to that world made me realize how well off I was and I was going to enjoy every moment of life I had. When I decided I should head back home I realized where I was. The path where my adventure started. This was one of my favourite places to be now it was the easiest place to remember what I had gone through and what I had gained from doing so.

All of a sudden the pink gem necklace I has given by Tsunade started glowing and emitting a high pitched sound, just like the one I heard in y room. The noise was annoying but I resisted the urge to cover my ears and grabbed the gem and pulled it out from under my shirt, It was glowing.

"What the hell?" I undid the cord and took it off. The wind started picking up and the sun had gone behind the clouds.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" I took a step back and before I knew what was happening I was falling! I should have hit the ground by now but I was no longer on the path I was falling into a dark deep hole and there was nothing I could grab on to.

I suddenly hit solid ground.

"Ouch!" I lie on the ground a moment longer, then decided to get up. I looked around and saw I was on a path surrounded by trees. It took me a moment to realize that I remembered this place.

"If I'm right about this, someone had better explain this to me." I started following the path.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I saw a giant door way made of wood a about ten yards away from me. Why the hell am I here? The doorway towering in front of me was the entrance to the leaf village! I stood there speechless for a few moments then anger rose from inside me. I started towards the gates, someone better have an explanation as to why I'm back here.

I walked right through the gates and even when I heard someone shout at me I ignored them and continued on my way. They didn't follow me as I expected. I continued through the village and people stopped and looked at me. I was sure I was unrecognizable to anyone in the village. I had reached my destination, The hokage's building.

I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the office door. I didn't knock, I turned the knob and walked in. In front of me was the hokage's desk and behind the desk was none other then Tsunade.

At my entry she looked up and watched me.

"Tsunade why am I back here again!" I demanded angrily

"Hello again, Alex McLean."

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Alex & Kate's Problem

This is the continuation of the final time Alex used his strength, to save Kate from two people.

Chapter 1.5 Start

I phoned Kate the next day, to check if she was okay. She said she was but I'm sure she was still a little shocked and/or afraid. It was my fault that it happened...I was supposed to protect her, and I failed to do it.

The following morning I had school. I was surprised when I found Kate waiting by the front door for me.

"Kate? I thought you would be home today."

"Why would I stay home?"

"Well...you know..."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, before they ripped your shirt."

She must of noticed the depressed tone in my voice "Alex what's wrong?"

"It's just that...it's my fault, what happened to you."

"What do you mean Alex? How is it your fault?"

"I should have noticed them behind us sooner and I couldn't even help right away. I don't deserve a girlfriend like you and you deserve better then me."

"Alex if I wasn't with you, they would have...I think you know what I mean, but if I was with anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to help me at all. You have to understand that nothing happened, because you helped me before it could."

"Yeah...but-"

"Alex, no buts." She said kissing me.

I smiled "All right. I'll try and forget about it. Thanks Kate."

"I should be the one thanking you."

I arrived home at around 3pm that night and having nothing else to do, sat down and started watching TV. I was flipping through channels when something caught my attention. I had just flipped past a channel but I heard "dead in downtown" I flipped back and realized it was a news channel. I watched in horror as the news story continued.

"These two men found in an alleyway beaten to death, were found by a shop owner nearby. One of the men knees were shattered and one kidney was crushed. The other men seemed to have been hit in the face multiple times and died of blood loss. The only evidence found at the scene has a ripped apart shirt. If anyone has any information on this crime please, call the police." The news story ended there.

They died...fuck...what was I going to do now? Would I be caught? Would Kate be pulled into this?

I heard a ringing and reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Kate was calling me. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alex, this is Kate did you see the news report on channel 24?"

"Yeah why?"

"So you know those two-"

"I know. But they deserved to die."

"That doesn't change the fact that murder is a crime and that the police will be searching for the person that did that."

"I know. I don't want you involved in this. If they manage to find out that you were there tell them the truth, tell them I killed them."

"But Alex-!"

"Kate...you didn't do anything. I was the one that lost control I'm the one who killed them, you had nothing to do with it."

"I was the victim, I'm the reason you attacked them."

"Kate...I don't want anything to befall you."

"I don't want you to take all the blame."

**-A week passes-**

I can't put up with this. The suspense of not knowing if the police can close in on us. If they will involve Kate. Maybe I should turn myself in... My phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex."

"Hi Kate."

"Are you holding up all right?"

"I killed two people but I'm fine." (I have killed more. But as a ninja and I don't think I need to tell Kate that.)

"Are you sure Alex?"

"No, I'm thinking of turning myself in."

"What? But Alex you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because then what will happen to you?"

"I'll find out won't I?"

"Alex please-"

"Kate...I'm sorry...I have no choice." I hang up and turned my phone off.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Standing outside a police station, stalling before I go in to confess to a crime. I'll most likely go to jail or something but...I just hope Kate can find someone that isn't a criminal. I walk into the station.

I walk inside and see a desk and doors leading to other parts of the jail. Behind the desk is a chubby police officer. I walk up to him and he looks at me.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have information about the double murder downtown."

"What is it?" He said sitting up.

"I would rather tell the captain."

"...Why can't you tell me?"

"I just want to make sure it is put to good use."

"...I'll allow it but don't do anything stupid. Follow me."

I follow him down the hall and near the end he opens a door "Wait here."

I walk in. I am in a grey windowless room with a steel table and two chairs on either side of it and the only light is coming from a light above the table. I sit down in a chair and wait.

After about 10 minutes the door opens and a big man walks inside. He towers over me by at least 3 feet. He's completely bald and has piercing brown eyes. He sits down on the other chair.

"I'm Chief Cane." His voice was friendlier then I expected, it wouldn't be after I told him what I had to "I heard you have information about our case." I nod "Well can you tell me what it is?"

"I know who killed them."

"Really? Who are they, do you know their name?"

"To find him you don't need a name. He's sitting right in front of you. I killed them."

He stayed silent for a moment, stood up and stared at me "Look, I have a case here I don't need kids like you wasting my time with false information."

I look at him, "I'm not lying I killed them both. But not without a good reason!"

"You expect me to believe a kid like you beat two grown men to death? Don't make me laugh!"

I was a little annoyed "I'm stronger then I look!" I said slamming my fist on the table and snapping the steel in half!

The Chief looked at me surprised and sat back down "Tell me what happened then."

"Ok."

I told him about why me and Kate had been out, when we were attacked how I lost control and why there was a ripped shirt at the crime scene. He stay silent throughout the whole thing and when I finished he didn't start talking, most likely he was shocked at what I told him. Finally he started talking again.

"Can we call Kate in?"

"I would rather you not."

"Why not?"

"Before I came here we had a bit of a fight and I don't think she would be very happy with seeing me at the moment."

"But we have to confirm your story."

"Do it tomorrow and for tonight just throw me in a cell or something."

"Are you sure that's what you really want? To spend a night in jail, just to avoid your girlfriend getting mad at you?"

"I don't want to hurt her anymore then I already have."

He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. The chubby officer who had been at the desk poked his head in and said "You have a visitor kid."

"Wait... Who is-" Before I could finish Kate walked in the room! She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Your an idiot Alex. Don't think I'm going to let you take all the blame onto yourself."

I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry."

Chief Cain stood up "Perfect timing Kate. Please sit down."

Kate was sitting where I had and Cain was still in his chair. I was standing beside Kate.

"So Kate...Can you tell me what happened on your sixteenth birthday?"

Kate told him everything that had happened, it was a different point of view but basically the same story.

"So Alex. Everything you told me seems to agree with what Kate told me. I see why you would have lost control like that. I also agree with you two it was an accident of sorts. Alex have you told anyone besides me about this?"

"No...only me, Kate and now you know."

"Kate have you told anyone?"

"No." she replied.

He began muttering to himself "Hmm...what should I...Would it...I don't know." He looked over at us "I really shouldn't do this..." He turned to us "I hate to do this, especially when a really hideous crime is involved but...Alex...leave now...do not come back, do not tell anyone you were here, go and live a life a child your age is meant to and never commit a crime again. Now leave."

"But you could lose your-"

"Leave before I change my mind."

I walked to the door and opened it, Kate walked out. Before I closed the door and left I said

"Thank you."

No one ever found out where me and Kate had gone or what happened that night. Cain didn't lose his job and the case was filed as an unsolved crime. Kate was really mad at me for going to the station without her and hanging up on her, but she knew I did it for her, she did warn me, if I ever do anything that stupid again though I was going to regret it. I was sure if anyone could make me regret something it was her.

This is the only time my powers got me in enough trouble to almost have me arrested but the most important thing to me was that Kate was safe and sound.

Chapter 1.5 End


	3. Chapter 3: The Reasons

Alex has returned to the leaf village after a year away. Has Alex's attitude for the leaf village changed or does he still feel the same about it.

Chapter 3 Start

"Tsunade answer my question why am I back here? Is this your doing?" I was close to shouting.

"Alex calm down."

"How can I calm down?"

"Alex if you can calm down just for-" the door to the office opened and Kentaro walked in.

"Tsunade sorry I'm-" He stopped as soon as he saw me "Alex you're already here!"

Already...that means he was expecting me "Will you two explain what's going on?" I said calming down a little.

"Alex, we needed you back here which is why we activated that necklace you have. It can open a portal right near the wearer so we could call you-" I cut Kentaro off

"You gave it to Tsunade on the day I left and made it look like she was the one giving it to me!" I remembered right before I left Kentaro started talking to Tsunade and must have given her that necklace.

"Alex we called you here but if you don't accept our reason for calling you here we can easily send you back, so just listen to why we need you." Tsunade said.

"Fuck you, Tsunade."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said Fuck you!"

"Alex-"

"Both of you calm down." Kentaro begged

"State your reason for calling me here then, Tsunade, and it had better be a damn good one."

"Fine. I'll start from the day you left. The other villages had somehow heard that you had left the village and would most likely never be seen again. About two months ago, a highly skilled sand ninja attacked us and had hurt many of our ninjas."

"I thought the sand was leaf's ally."

"They were. When we demanded them to tell us why they attacked us they kept responding with the same thing 'We never sent a ninja to attack you.' We kept pushing them to tell us but they shouldn't say anything else. We got a message a little while later from the lightning village demanding why we attacked their village, and we didn't do a thing. Later we heard the mist had attacked the stone village and we got attacked by the other three village as well. It seemed every village attacked each other and war was declared for all 5 nations.

"I'm guessing that all the villages claimed they had nothing to do with it?"

"Exactly."

"That doesn't explain why you need me. You have many other able ninjas and they could train their ninjutsu for the past year. Also without the beast I have no idea if I can use very powerful jutsus."

"If I may say something" Kentaro started "Alex, you had massive amounts of charka if you got noticed by the beast right?"

"I remember him saying something like that yes."

"Then the beast entered your body and made it so you could use the elements. He only jump started your progress in fact you can use all five elements even now without him!"

"That still doesn't change the fact I have not used a jutsu in a whole year and besides you have many other ninja in the village.

Tsunade started talking "Charka control came naturally to you before and besides we haven't even gotten to the reason why we need you."

"Then hurry up and tell me why!"

"We want your help to end this war. But first we need you for something else, many ninja were taken from the village and are currently being held hostage at the other villages. And you know all the ones who were taken."

"Who are they?"

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten and lastly Naruto and Sakura."

Hearing the names of my former teammates made me want to help but still...

"We need you to go and break them free and return them to the village."

"You still have many others who could go and help them."

"We need as many ninja as we can to stay here and nobody knows you have returned so you will be able to surprise our enemies."

"That still didn't give you a right to take me away from my family, my friends, my girlfriend, and everything else that is in my world!" I shouted getting angry again.

"Alex," Kentaro started "just like before time in your world is frozen so you have no need to worry you won't miss anything."

"That's not the point I was making!" I said "Tsunade I'll help you with this but I'm not promising anymore do you understand?"

She smiled "We'll see if you want to leave after. Alex I have a few things for you before you go."

"What?"

She reached beside her desk and put down four items. First was a black cloak, second was a shirt, third was a key and last was a black and white bladed sword, the yin yang sword, the one I used last time I was here.

"The cloak is to hide your identity, the shirt has armor in it to protect you, the key is your house key and the sword is the sword you used before."

I grabbed the sword and it changed it's shape into a katana. "So when should I get going?"

"As soon as possible."

"All right." I reached for the door knob and Tsunade called me again.

I turned around and she tossed something to me. My old leaf head band. I walked out of the room.

I was standing at the village gate ready to leave but I had to review which route I would take and what village was first. The first village I had to go to was the sand village, in the land of wind. I started walking and since I had built up my endurance I could move quickly and for longer so it wouldn't take me long at all.

At the first light of the second day the village was in sight across a vast desert, the question was how could I get in. At this moment I had my cloak on but my hand band off. The people of the sand village sometimes have cloaks but not of the same colour as mine. I had to sneak in. I had to time it right or it could fail and I would have to fight through the whole village. The sand village was surrounded by a natural rock formation so if I could get into the shadows I might be able to get in undetected. I had to move off my path so no one would see me and I could move into the shadows silently. At about noon I managed to hide in the shadows without being seen but the hard part was getting into the village. I started going around the formation slowly and as I reach the entrance I see there are three guards and I slowly try to go past them. I slowly inched past them when one looked directly at me, but then he turned away. I blended in with the darkness thanks to my cloak. Once I was in the village I had to hide in the shadows of buildings and I almost got caught more then once.

After searching for a while I had found the prison. I walked in and tried to see someone that looked familiar. I stepped past a cell and noticed someone inside. Shikamaru! I walked by it just to check if any others were in this village. There were two others Choji and Ino. All of their team is here now I had to release them and get them out without getting caught. I walked over to Ino's cell which was the closest and I broke the lock off. She looked up confused.

"Come on." I said quietly

She stood up and walked out "Who are you?"

"I'm someone who's here to save you."

I walked over to Choji's cell. He looked up as I walked in front of his cell, I grabbed the lock and snapped it. Choji walked over to me and like Ino asked "Who are you?"

"Someone who is going to help you escape."

Lastly I went over to Shikamaru's cell and before I could do anything Choji broke the lock off. Shikamaru got up off the ground and walked out of the cell. He stared at me "Who-"

"I have already answered that question twice ask your teammates once you leave."

We left the building and using the same tactic I used to enter the village I tried to leave the village but it was a lot harder when three out of four people can't blend in with the shadows. We had gotten to the entrance when a guard spotted us. We ran out of the shadows and out the entrance but the sand ninja must have been ready because before we got to far about 25 or more sand ninja stood at the gate and in the front were the three sand ninja I knew Garra, Kankuro and Temari. I had no other choice, if we tried to run they would quickly over take us.

"You three go back to the village now!"

"What about you?" Ino asked

"I'll be fine now go!"

They started running in the direction of the leaf.

"That sure was noble but do you really think you have a chance against all of us?" Temari asked

"I'm sure I'll survive."

"We'll see. All of you attack!" All the sand ninja came rushing at me. Time to see if I can still use jutsus. I did a few simple hand signs then got ready. "Fireball Jutsu!" I shot a huge fireball at them and it took more then half of them down. The others kept coming. I drew my sword then took my stance. They also drew their swords and rushed at me in pairs of two and sometimes three. The first pair I had cut their chest then beheaded them when they fell to their knees, I was not having any mercy, the faster I did this the sooner I could return to my world and go out with Kate again and return to my peaceful life again. For the other pairs it didn't take more then a precise stab of my sword for them to fall. I sheathed my sword.

"Let's see how you do against me." Kankuro said stepping forward and releasing his puppets at the same time.

"I don't have much experience fighting puppeteers."

He used two puppets too bad I had no idea what they were capable of. His puppets looked to be made of wood but they must be immune to fire or he wouldn't have sent them out. But I had to make sure, I pointed my palm towards one and shot a stream of fire at one. It went right through the fire without any marks.

"You really thing fire can stop my puppets?"

"I was kinda hoping."

If fire can't what could? If I could defeat one of them it would be easier to get to him and defeat him other then the other puppet. I had an idea of how to destroy one but will I be able to pull it off. One of the puppets came at me and swung it's hand towards my face, I dodged and saw a thin blade pop out of it's arm, most likely poison tipped.

I jumped back and focused charka into my hand and then shaped it into a sphere, the Rasengan. Since I hadn't used charka in a while and this being an advanced move it took me a little longer to keep it under control, but I managed.

"You think that can defeat my puppets?" Kankuro asked, clearly underestimating the Rasengan's power.

"I'm sure it can."

"Well you'll discover you're wrong!" He sent the puppet he used a year back in the Chunin exams at me. I dodged a poison blade and then slammed the Rasengan into the puppet's chest and I felt it give a little. Suddenly it exploded into pieces! The puppet's limps were scattered around us, and it's torso area was in pieces.

"Guess we know who's wrong now."

"You jerk!" He sent his other puppet at me, I swung my right fist at it and hit it directly. The puppet shattered to pieces, but I think I had broke a bone in my fist. I shook my fist to try and relieve the pain. I didn't wait long after breaking the second puppet, I ran towards Kankuro and punched him down, he stayed down. I moved back as Temari attacked with a slash of wind.

"You may have beaten him but I'm much stronger."

"He a puppeteer and your a wind user. Luckily I have experience fighting wind users."

"You'll see my wind isn't what your used to."

"Maybe."

She unfolded her fan completely and got ready. I had to be careful fighting her, her wind could easily blow my cloak's hood off of me revealing who I am and thus ruining the element of surprise.

She shot a blast of wind at me. I rose my hand.

"Wind Blade!" I shot it towards hers and they both cancelled the other out.

"That's quite a strong move you know for a kid like you to use."

"Don't call me a kid when you don't even know my age."

"Try and stop me."

I placed my hands so the finger tips were touching then began gathering charka in between them.

"What are you doing?"

I stay quiet and continue gathering charka.

"Your leaving yourself wide open!" She said swinging her fan toward me again.

I haven't used this move since the forest of death. I hope it will work. The wind she shot at me was only a foot away. I stepped to the side and it flew by me.

Temari must have been quite unhappy because she started whipping her fan back and forth and creating quite a powerful wind.

My attack had started working now. A fire ball was building in my hands and I was adding more charka and compressing it to make it stronger. Once I decided it was enough I turned my attention to her. The wind she was building up was all around her now, she rose her fan and swung it towards me. All the wind around her flew towards me and as it was making it's way to me I knew it was to big to dodge and to strong to over power. I might be able to weaken it a bit. I had the fire ball in my left hand so that left my damaged right hand to to this part, I pointed it towards the wave of wind.

"Gale Force!" The blasts of wind hit each other but I knew mine would lose. Her wind broke through mine almost instantly and then hit me. My feet left the ground and the wind started cutting me just like her wind scythe did a year ago only this one was only cutting my arms, legs and face because of the armored shirt. The wind suddenly stopped and I fell to the ground. Blood was running down my arms and legs. I still held the fire ball. I changed my stance and planted my feet on the ground and I whipped the fire ball toward Temari with amazing speed. I realized even when I was back at my world a lot of the things there helped me with things I do here, for example my throwing strength was sustained because of the baseball team. The fire ball hit her and a geyser of fire shot up from where she was standing. I compressed it with enough fire and heat for it to feel like a volcano, she wouldn't be able to continue fighting. The fire disappeared and Temari was on the ground.

All that was left was to take Garra out. Behind him some medics came and took the injured away.

"You managed to defeat many sand ninja but now your worn out, how do you plan to take me, The Kazekage down?"

"You're the Kazekage? That means I have to alter my plans." He was right I couldn't beat him especially if he had rose to the rank of Kazekage.

"So are you ready to surrender to us?"

"No, it just means instead of tying to beat you I just had to distract you."

"What do you mean?"

"I was told to release your leaf prisoners and to make sure they return to the village, I don't think you'll go and recapture them since you don't have many ninja suitable for fighting at the moment, so I think they will return."

"So you plan to escape as well? Do you really thing I will allow you to escape so easily?"

"Easily? Nothing ever comes to me easily." I pointed my hands to the ground "Maybe nothing come easily but I can make it happen if I work for it." I paused for a moment "Hurricane Blast!" I shot it at the ground in front of me and all around me to raise a shroud of sand and dust.

"See ya, Kazekage." I said running through the sand and dust all around me. Even if sand ninja were sent after me I have something over almost all ninja, endurance/Stamina, due to my daily training.

The dust had cleared an I crossed the border back into the leaf. I had exhausted myself fighting Temari and Kankuro, since I was still getting use to ninjutsu again. I used a few really advanced jutsu. The worst thing about that fight was all the cuts I got from Temari and the fact that they were still bleeding didn't help. Now that I freed Shikamaru's team from the sand only three village remain, and the next closest one is the mist and once I leave for it I won't be entering the land of fire's border again for a while.

I set off for the mist village and not making good time because of the wounds, I had bandaged them but they hurt. In my world I had grown accustomed to not being hurt everyday and not this badly. As I was nearing the edge the border to the land of water I heard something behind me snap.

Sounds like someone decided to follow me, most likely a sand spy. I turned around to face my new enemy.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: The Hidden Mist Village

Alex unites with another that he knows. And will Alex be able to handle helping more of his trapped allies that are in the mist village?

Chapter 4 Start

I had turned around an expected to be facing someone but there was no one there.

"Strange...I'm sure I heard something over there..." another sound made me turn around again but still there was nothing.

"I know your here, come out." I shouted loud enough for them to hear me.

"So you finally became aware?" A familiar voice says coming from all directions.

"What do you mean finally?" I couldn't place the voice with it echoing all around me.

"I have been following you since you left the leaf village."

"Are you a friend or foe?"

"I'm disappointed you forgot my voice, Alex."

"It would be easier to remember you if you came out."

"If I come out the fun will be over."

"What fun? Anyway you haven't answered yet, are you a friend or foe?"

"I'm a friend to some and a foe to others."

"All right...What are you to me?"

"To you...a friend."

"Then why won't you reveal yourself?"

"I didn't say that. I just never said when I would show myself."

"Then show yourself now or leave me alone I'm on a mission at the moment."

"I know. It seemed to involve you getting beaten."

"I won if you didn't notice."

"Look at your self. In the battles you were in before you suffered cuts but that should have been an easy fight."

"Wait a minute! Are you-"

I got cut off as I heard walking and out from the shadows came the Elemental beast!

"Welcome back, Alex McLean."

I stood there a little surprised before I caught my voice "How did you find me?"

"Are you really asking that? I know the feel of your chakra."

"Why did you seek me out then?"

"When I felt your chakra I got curious."

"Why?"

"Because when you left no one, myself included, thought you were ever coming back. Why are you back?"

"Tsunade gave me a necklace before I left and it opened a portal which brought me back, so she could ask for my help with this war."

"Anyway, judging from your fight in the sand" He said changing the subject. "You will be lucky if you can defeat the next village's ninja."

"I'll manage."

"Don't be so sure, you succeeded in the sand because they had many ninja away on missions, scouting, things like that, not all village will have ninja sent out at this time and then you will be captured and possibly killed."

"If you're telling me to give up then leave me alone."

"I am not telling you to give up. I'm offering you my power."

"You mean your offering to enter my body again to help me free my allies?"

"Exactly."

"Sorry but no. I'm not taking the chance of dying again when we want to be separate, and I also don't have the time to be unconscious for the next three hours." I said turning back to my path

"I expected you to say that. What if I told you I could leave a host's body at anytime I wanted without any risk to the host or myself?"

I turned back "Even if that is true, It doesn't solve the problem of being unconscious."

"The only reason that happened before is because I attacked you unexpectedly."

"If both of the things you told me are true then fine, but I'm warning you I may not be in this world long because-"

"You don't have to explain, don't forget I will be able to see your memories once I enter."

"All right then go ahead."

The beast runs towards me and I brace myself. He hits me hard and I slide back. I look at my chest and see the elemental beast's mark appear through my armored plated shirt for a second, then it vanished. Better yet I was not knocked out.

"_You can continue at anytime."_

"_All right."_

I crossed the border about two in a half hours ago. The terrain had changed from grass and trees to mostly swamps, lakes, marshes and other wetlands and bodies of water.

"_So that's why you were called back." He must have seen the memory now_

"_Yes, but to me it sounds like a lie. They told me why I was called back for the element of surprise but it can only work for the time being, I think it's an excuse."_

"_So you think they're lying to you to keep you here to help?"_

"_What could be another explanation? Why would they call me from an entire different world from theirs, so I could save some of their ninja, they still had quite a few ninja they could have sent."_

"_They know you're strong so they sent you on this mission hoping you could save a few ninja and not to mention taking out some of their enemies."_

"_I'm aware of that but they are planning on me staying here after I am done that, which I haven't fully agreed to yet."_

"_You've really changed in a year haven't you?"_

"_In what ways are you talking about?"_

"_Physically and the way you think."_

"_Can you explain what you're talking about in a little more detail?"_

"_Well physically, you're stronger then when you left not to mention you also have more speed. For the way you think, before you left a year ago you would have accepted anything Tsunade had said to you._

"_I was naive and the time in my world gave me time to find flaws in their reasoning before so I was watching for them this time."_

"_That is true. As I was saying you also have some hostilely towards the village because of what they did by bringing you back here."_

"_I think I have the right to be annoyed with what they did."_

"_You do."_

"_You can see my memories but I can't see yours so how have you changed during the last year?"_

"_Well other then the two abilities I gained, nothing much happened. I have tried finding someone else to control but couldn't find a suitable replacement."_

"_Are you saying that I'm the only one suitable as your host?"_

"_Well you're definitely exciting I'll give you that."_

"_Cleverly avoiding the question."_

"_I gave you my answer."_

"_Not a clear one."_

"_Well that's the best your getting."_

"_I expected as much."_

"_By the way congratulations!"_

"_For what?"_

"_For getting a girlfriend and your first kiss."_

_I felt the blood rush to my cheeks "H-hey that's private!"_

"_Haha!" _

The village wasn't that far ahead...at least I thought so it was hard to see anything in mist this thick, although it is the village HIDDEN in the mist so it makes sense. I walked for another half hour before I could see it, but I wouldn't know if there was anyway to sneak in and if worse comes to worse I'll force my way in. I kept walking and when I got close enough to the gate I didn't see any guards.

"_No guards?"_

"_It has to be a trap." _

"_I'm guessing that as well."_

"_You should try sneak in."_

"_It's hard to sneak in when you have no idea where your enemy could be watching."_

"_At least stay by the edge of the gate."_

"_No. I'll be fine." I said walking towards the centre of the gate._

"_Stop! You're being an idiot!" I walked right through the gate and waited a moment._

"_Nothing happened. See I told you there was nothing to worry about."_

"_You could have been attacked..."_

"_I'm fine. Now to find where they could be holding them._

In the village the mist almost completely disappeared, so I could see clearly and others could see me clearly.

"_How different do I look from a year ago."_

"_I don't know why?"_

"_Would you have known it was me if not for my chakra?"_

"_I would have but I was with you for the whole time you were here."_

"_Then my idea might work."_

"_What idea."_

"_This one." I said taking my cloak's hood off._

"_What are you-oh I see the cloak makes you seem suspicious and since no one knows you, you can walk around like that without being noticed."_

"_Yeah." He can read my thoughts very quickly_

"_Yes I can."_

"_Point proven."_

I was walking around town but people stilled stared at me a little strangely, if I couldn't figure out why it could cause problems for later. As if by a stroke of luck a kid walked up to me and asked me a question which told me why they were staring at me "Mister? Why are your eyes purple?"

Dammit I forgot my eyes were very noticeable since they were not a color you would normally see.

I had to answer "I was born with them like this."

The kid looked at me "Oh." and he walked away.

"_Was that the best you could come up with?"_

"_He's a kid, easy to trick, I don't need anything more then that."_

"_It won't work for others."_

"_That's true, my eyes are very noticeable."_

I was having no luck finding where they could be holding the leaf ninja, and it was getting late, the sun was setting now. If it got to be night I would look strange walking around at night.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted

I jumped a bit then turned and saw someone wearing a Jonin uniform walk up to me "Yeah?"

"I don't think I ever saw you around this village before."

"Are you sure I've been around before."

"Really? Then why do none of the other villagers remember you either."

I reached towards my tool pouch "Well there has to be a reasonable-" I stopped as I heard something metal hit the ground. Me and the Jonin both looked down and saw my leaf headband on the ground symbol facing up!

"You're a leaf nin-" I stabbed my sword into his throat. He fall down coughing up blood and then fell limp. I reached down and grabbed my head band.

"DIE YOU MURDERER!" Someone shouted behind me.

I heard footsteps as the person ran towards me, I spun around and swung my sword, it caught him in the hip. He staggered back then took a horn from his vest. He blew on one side and a deep loud sound rung over the entire village, I hit the horn out of his hands then grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you just do?"

"I just alerted every ninja in the village that there is an enemy in the village and now they're on there way here to-" I cut him off by grabbing his throat and I tightened my grip until he went limp and lifeless. I dropped his body and started running tying to avoid the other mist ninja.

I was hiding in the shadows of an ally way as many ninja were looking for me, I had my cloak on again so I was blending in with the darkness.

"_You made a hasty move again Alex."_

"_I know but he had me trapped."_

"_I'm sure you could have found a better way then angering the whole village."_

"_Maybe but I had no time to think only time to decide how to kill him with a single stab."_

"_You need to learn to control yourself!"_

"_Says the one that can take over if I lose control..."_

"_I only did that once and that was more then a year ago."_

"_Right now I need to find the prison and then save the leaf ninja here so leave me alone for a bit."_

"_Fine."_

I looked out the side of the alleyway and saw a lone ninja running by, I stretched my foot out in an attempt to trip him, in the cover of darkness he must not have seen it because he ran right into it and tripped. I grabbed him, lifted him and slammed him against the wall. He was no more then 12 years old and must have still been a Genin. His fear showed on his face.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want w-with m-me?" He said stumbling over his words

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you tell me what I need to know."

"W-what is i-it?"

"Where does this village hold it's prisoners?"

"I don't k-know."

I take a kunai from my pouch and press it against his throat "Are you sure you don't know?"

"All right! Please don't kill me I'll tell you! In the Mizukage's building there's a staircase at the back of it and that leads to the cells!"

I look around "Which way is that."

"E-east from here."

"All right." I hit the back of his neck and knocked him out. I let him fell to the ground then ran to the east.

"_That was harsh wasn't it Alex?"_

"_I learned not to tolerate anything from anyone. He tried lying to me so I had to get a little violent then I knocked him out so he couldn't tell anyone where I was headed."_

"_I'm not saying what you did was wrong, in fact it's good you have learned these things,"_

"_I guess it is._

I stood in front of a tall blue brick building, my guess was I was in the right spot. I started to walk to the back when a woman's voice from behind stopped me, I turned and was greeted by an unwelcome surprise. Behind me stood a woman in a blue dress, bight red hair and green eyes and behind her stood an army of mist ninja.

"You're the Mizukage right?" I asked the woman

She offered me a smile "Yes, I am the leader of this village. It looks like I was right about you showing up here."

"You guessed that I would be here?"

"Usually in wartime people try to assassinate the kages to inflict chaos and confusion among the village it wasn't that hard to figure you would come here."

"That isn't way I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to save the leaf ninja you've imprisoned!"

"So your working for the leaf? Are you one of their ninja?"

"No, at the moment I would rather call myself a mercenary." I told her

"I can pay you triple what the leaf are offering!"

"My work isn't paid in money."

"So you are loyal to the leaf village?"

"At the moment yes."

"Well then I have no choice. All of you stay back I'm going to handle him myself."

One of the ninja stepped forward "But lady Mizukage you have no idea what-"

She looked back and said angrily "Are you questioning my strength? Do you believe this intruder can defeat me?"

"No my lady I was just saying-"

"Keep your nose out of where it belongs!" The ninja stepped back "Now where were we." She said changing her tone and turning to face me again, talk about a mood swing.

The Mizukage, my opponent in battle. To be honest I was excited for this battle to begin but once it did would I be able to win the battle? She had no idea who I was and even if my hood was off she wouldn't be able to place me to a poster a year ago, if she even had one, I also has an idea of what jutsu she would mainly use, Water style, she had no idea what I could and would use so I could catch her off guard.

"Ready?" She asked

"Would it really matter even if I wasn't?"

"I want to face you when your ready to fight back."

"Well let's get started."

"All right I'll get it started right now." She some hand signs and then said "Searing Mist!" from the cloak she was wearing mist started coming out from all different directions but it was all moving towards me. Searing? What does that word mean again? I couldn't place the exact meaning but I knew it was still dangerous. The mist circled around me and cut off my escape route it was around me now but not touching me yet. I noticed the mist was thin, I could still see the Mizukage even though the mist was coming from her.

"_What do you think I should do?"_

"_Asking for advice now? You never did before."_

"_I know but I'm asking now."_

"_I can't offer to much help I have never seen this jutsu before so I don't know a way to counter it but if it's normal mist a wind attack might be able to blow it away."_

"_I don't think it is normal mist but let's hope I can still blow it away."_

"_Good luck kid."_

I got ready in case I had to try and blow the mist away. The mist finally gotten close enough and touched my skin. Nothing happened, Could the mist have been a bluff a whole time? Or maybe-

My thought was cut short as I felt a pain in my arm. I looked at my arm and saw it had smoke coming off it and the skin was burned! What the hell?

"Finally figured it out huh?"

"What is this?"

"This mist burns my enemy's skin, and it has spread in a 5 foot radius around you, plus the more you move the faster it will burn you."

"So you wait for me to be ready, but you'll try kill me with the first move?"

"I have to protect my village."

The mist was really starting to hurt now. I raised my hands "Hurricane Blast." I released the blast of air and aimed it all around me. I stopped after a aiming the wind all around me. My body was still burning and I noticed the mist was still around me!

"You think you can blow my mist away? It would be to easy to stop if wind worked on it."

My body was burning all over I had to think of something to do. If I can't blow the mist away I have to find a way to protect myself from it, and I had to do it quickly. My mind was racing tying to think of the best way of keeping the mist away from my skin, I came up with one idea and hoped it would work. I was going to need wind for my idea to work, luckily I could feel some wind getting through the mist, I forced the wind to come around me and then said "Wind Armor!" the wind around me compressed around me and completely blocked my skin from the mist, the wind was also invisible so it looked like nothing was around me. My skin still hurt, but at least my skin was protected from further damage. The Mizukage looked sightly annoyed at the fact that her jutsu had failed to kill me.

"So you managed to make wind protect you huh?"

"I would like to see any of your attacks get through my wind."

"This mist is only one of many of my attacks."

"Then let's see your others!"

We both stayed still waiting for the other to make a move. The Mizukage made the first move by starting to make signs and before I could do anything she completed the move and used it

"Water Torrent Jutsu!" A high pressured blast of water seemingly came out of nowhere, most likely from the Mizukage , and smashed me against the wall and held me against it with a huge mount of force, my wind armor protected me from harm but couldn't prevent the force holding me in place, her water did however dispel her mist until there was no trace of it left. I felt the water's force increase and also felt my armor starting to give in. I tried pushing against the force again but it was too strong and after a while I felt the wind around me disappear and the icy cold water hit me. The shock stunned me for a few seconds, then I felt the pain. Not only was the water cold and was making my whole body numb, the water was sharp like needles and the water was managing to draw a bit of blood. She stopped the flow of water and I fell to the ground.

"I'll give you two choices now. First, you can surrender and work for me or I'll kill you here and now. So I ask you, will you work under me?"

I looked up "Fuck you!"

"I guess that tells me." She got ready to use her jutsu again but this time I was prepared, I did a few signs and used my jutsu.

"Water Torrent Jutsu!" The Mizukage said unleashing her attack.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Not the best move choice but I had a plan. The two attacks collided and a cloud of steam obscured mine and hopefully the Mizukage's. Now I could do my plan, I did a few signs and used a jutsu. All of a sudden another blast of water came through the steam and smashed me against the wall again before I could do anything else.

"Did you really think your fire could beat my water?" she said stopping the jutsu for a second time. My body was freezing and I couldn't stop it from shaking from the cold. My body was bloody from the chest down and the water had knocked my hood off.

"So your true face is revealed, to bad I have no idea who you are."

I stood up shaking and said "You don't need to know the name of the one that kills you."

"Do you really think you can kill me?"

"We'll find out, with this!" I focused charka in to my right hand and then just as Kakashi taught me a year ago, I let the charka out in a burst around and held it there, I was readying the Chidori.

"That move? Is it-"

I smiled "It's the Chidori a lightning element jutsu, something your water won't be able to stop so easily!"

"We'll see about that!" She readied another jutsu and I ran towards her, "Grave Of The Seas!" Water smashed into me from all directions and threatened to drown me where I stood, but I kept pushing through the water and finally I broke through the last of the water and hit the Mizukage in the shoulder with it. My attack didn't pierce her shoulder, but she was still hurt, I jumped back before she could retaliate. The water that was tying to kill me a moment ago was all over the ground. The Mizukage looked up then whispered something "Water Senbon!" The water on the ground turned to razor sharp needles and shot up and into my body.

We were both damaged now but me more then her, the water that had stabbed into me stayed in and holding the blood in and she had a bloody shoulder where I hit her.

"You're a lot worse off then me so no matter what you can do you have already lost."

I coughed "Just so you know no matter what you think this battle has been won and their is nothing you can do you change that fact."

"You lost this battle and failed to release the leaf ninja I have here. You're going to lose your life and fail your mission."

"When I tried to counter your water torrent with my fire there was a reason. In the cover of the steam I managed to make a shadow clone." I smirked as I looked and saw the Mizukage realize what I had done.

"You mean-"

"Yes. The leaf ninja have already escaped and are far away from this village and getting further as we speak. You won't have time to capture them again before they cross the border, and if you go over the border you will get attacked."

"You little brat!" She ran and stabbed me through the heart with a kunai!

I coughed up a bit of blood "The best part i-is you even f-failed to kill me..."

"I just stabbed you through the heart you have no chance of living now."

"Maybe if i-it was really me y-you just stabbed."

"Wait are you telling me-?"

"That's right. I never said which one of us was the shadow clone." and with that the clone disappeared with a puff of smoke.

I was looking up at the sky when I felt that my clone had been defeated and I gained all of the information he had. I had sneaked away with the cover of steam and allowed my clone to distract her when I helped the leaf ninja who were there. Once again there were three and they were Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee. These three didn't look much different either but I didn't dwell on that much. The next stop I was going to make was the land of lightning and in it the village hidden in the clouds. I knew the leader of that village the Raikage was not one who gave mercy and very prone to anger and to be honest I was very eager to get there.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: The Hidden Cloud Village

Alex heads to the lightning village, little does he know there's someone other then the Raikage he should also be watching out for.

Chapter 5 Start

The lightning village was my next target. The village that claimed the leaf attacked them.

"_Why do you keep running from battles?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You ran away from the sand and from the Mizukage."_

"_I didn't run. My mission wasn't to defeat them, it was to help the leaf ninja also if it was anyone other then a kage I would have stayed and fought."_

"_I think your powerful enough to take a kage down."_

"_I do as well, but not without revealing either you or my symbols...although I don't know if many know that, but also I can't use more then two elements because that would also reveal who I am."_

"_I still think you should have fought."_

"_I know you did."_

The cloud was stationed on top of a tall mountain which actually reached above the clouds, hence the name, Village hidden in the clouds. I expected they had many defences in place as well so I would need to either seek in or force my way in. Better start climbing.

Climbing the mountain was easier then I thought it would be and within 25 minutes I had reached the top. I could see the village quite a distance away and made my way towards it.

"_You know the cloud village does not take enemies breaking into their village lightly."_

"_Either do many others."_

"_The cloud ninja are highly disciplined and trained."_

"_What are you tying to tell me?"_

"_I'm telling you to find another way into the village then sneaking or forcing your way in."_

"_First of all, how? And second why?"_

"_Find a way and because they will easily notice you if you try to sneak in and they will overpower you."_

"_I guess you're right...I'll try but if there is no other way I will try and sneak in."_

I was approaching the village and I had no idea how I could get in. Just as I was thinking I would have to try and sneak in I noticed a ninja leave the village. I took cover behind a nearby rock and waited. After a few minutes the ninja walked by and after making sure the guards couldn't see, I tackled him down and knocked him out before he could react. I took his hand band off and put it on myself, hope this works. I walked towards the gate and didn't allow my nervousness to show. As I went to walk through the gate I acknowledged the guards with a nod and they did the same. I was in!

I looked around and saw the building's were most likely built with the stone of the nearby mountains, because of the similar colors. I had to find the prison but couldn't allow people to know I was looking for something or I would appear suspicious. People were giving me odd looks, my eyes were way to noticeable but putting my cloak hood on would look worse. I stopped in front of a building with a poster on it. The poster said,

One night only, Killer B's raping concert

Buy your tickets before it's too late!

A rap concert? What the hell are they thinking? Why are they doing this in the middle of a war? On the poster there was a dark skinned male, he had sunglasses on and had two blue marks on one side of his face on his cheek, he had a tattoo on his right shoulder and two sword hilts coming out from behind his back, He was wearing a white vest looking thing that went over one shoulder and left the upper part of his chest exposed. If I had to guess I would say he was Killer Bee the one who was the star of the concert.

"Yo! Are you on of my fans?"

I jumped from the suddenness of the voice then I turned to see who was talking, and standing there was the guy on the poster "To be honest I've never actually heard you."

"Well, you'll have to wait till tomorrow when my concert starts."

"I kinda guessed that."

"Well, I could make an exception. Do you want me to lay some down some of my lines for ya?"

"Um...no I-"

"All right since you really want me too!"

He doesn't listen very well.

"I'm Killer Bee and I wanna say

This war is easy and a waste of my time

This war is gonna end with my victory

And we will prevail, me and the eight ta-!

He was cut off as something flew off a roof top and crashed right into him and created a hole right where he was standing. I stared stunned at the suddenness of the attack. A tall man stood up from the hole holding Killer Bee by the collar.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP WITH YOUR RAPPING AND START HELPING WITH THE WAR!"

"Yo, brother why do you have to ruin my flow?"

The man turned to me "AND YOU'RE NO BETTER! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO PROVOKE HIM TO START IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Sorry." I muttered walking away. Something caught my eye but I didn't look at it I kept walking. When I got a fair distance away I turned and saw I was right about what I saw. The guy that attacked Killer Bee was the Raikage! He had the Raikage's cape on and it had the symbol showing that he is the Raikage, now I know who to avoid. All I had to do now was find the prison.

I walked around and instantly knew what building the prison was, it was almost impossible to miss. The building itself wasn't to surprising, it was just a red brick building, but around the prison were, at the least 15 feet way walls, guard towers and search lights, which at the moment were not on see as how it's light. There also seemed to be no guards in the towers. Lucky me.

The prison was damp, dark and smelled of straw. I looked into an empty cell as I walked by and saw a pile of straw...guess that's where the smell came from. There was nothing else in the cell so my guess was it was the bed, all the other cells I passed had that as well so that proved it even further. I almost forgot, I pulled my hood over my face and continued walking between the cells. I heard talking and followed the voice until I stopped in front of a cell. There, hanging from their arms that were shackled to the wall, were Naruto and Sakura. They didn't look much different from the past year except for Naruto's clothes which were now black and orange and the cloth of Sakura'a hand band that was now red instead of black. I smiled when I saw them but my smile was hidden and they didn't look nearly as happy to see me.

"Oh great another one is here." Naruto said.

"Just ignore him Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"You shouldn't ignore me. I'm not here to cause you harm.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura asked

I pulled the leaf head band out of my pocket and turned it towards them so they could see the symbol clearly.

"You're from the leaf?" Naruto asked

"No. But the leaf did send me here." I said referring to the fact I am not a leaf ninja yet, I haven't agreed to stay.

"So, can you get us out now?" Sakura said smiling.

"Sure." I looked at the lock and tried picking it with a kunai but in the end I just snapped it right off. The shackles I didn't even bother tying to pick I just broke them off.

"There now we have to get out of here and-" I started

"What about the others?" Sakura asked

"Others?"

"Yeah over here." Sakura said walking further down the line of cells. She stopped in front of a cell and pointed. I followed her finger and saw in the cell were the three other leaf ninja, Kiba Shino and Hinata! If these five are here that means, I counted in my head a moment. That means these are the last which also means the earth village ever took any of the leaf ninja. The first thing in the cell that caught my eye was a large white dog, I knew it was Akamaru but he was twice the size since the last time I saw him! Kiba now wore a black coat and still had the markings on each cheek. Hinata now wore a light purple coat and blue pants, and Shino was almost completely covered by a grey hooded jacket and a black cloak up to his eyes, the only thing you could see was his sunglasses.

"Hey who's that guy?" Kiba asked

"I'm someone who's gonna help you." I said snapping the lock. I walked in and Sakura came in behind me. As I broke the shackle pinning Akamaru to the floor, I heard another one crack. I looked behind me and saw Sakura had already freed Hinata. After freeing the other two I told them all what we had to do.

"Most likely we won't be able to make it to the entrance without being seen so if we do get caught, all of you start running towards the village and I'll hold them back."

"Will you really be all right?" Kiba asked

"Listen, in the past week in a half I have done this two other times. Once you return to the village you will see the other ninja that were taken have returned."

"Is that your doing?" Shino asked

"Yes also tell Tsunade I will return shortly."

"All right, let's go!" Naruto said getting impatient.

We walked out of the prison and the sun was starting to set. I walked out and the other followed behind me.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I turned and saw a cloud ninja standing near the side of the building.

"Run!" I said igniting a kunai and throwing it at the guard. It hit him in the chest and he fell down screaming. We kept running and even though I told them I could hold them back they attacked when they could and so we continued through the village quickly. The entrance was in our sights and nothing could stop them from escaping now not even the-. The Raikage landed right in front of the entrance and beside him was Killer Bee the rapper.

"Where do you prisoners think you're going?" The Raikage said

I stepped forward, then leaned over to the others and told them "Once I make a path you guys run."

"How are you going to make a path, he's the Raikage?" Naruto and Kiba asked in unison

I smiled "Like this." I bit my thumb to make it bleed. Ouch! That hurt more then before. I drew a lightning blot on my forehead and ran right towards him.

"You really think running straight at me will effect me?"

I increased my speed and then slammed right into the Raikage! We both fell to the ground and the leaf ninja ran past. I jumped up and moved behind the Raikage to block him from following them. The Raikage stood up and looked at Bee who now had a notebook in his hands.

"BEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

"Yo, you know I have to write my rhymes down right away or I'll lose my beat!"

"ENOUGH OF THAT BEE! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME DESTROY THIS KID!" He turned to me "WHO ARE YOU?"

"You both already saw me today." I took my hood off.

"YOU'RE THAT KID THAT WAS DISTRACTING BEE TODAY!"

B walked over beside the Raikage "Hey I meant to ask you what did you think of my rhymes?"

I was confused was he asking me, right now as we are getting ready to fight, what I thought of his rap?

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME BEE, HE'S AN ENEMY!"

"I like to know what people think of my rapping, even if they are an enemy."

"JUST ATTACK HIM!"

Bee didn't say anything, then a red cloak suddenly went around him!

"What the-!"

"You're a fool for attacking here, you will bow to me and the eight tails!"

"Eight Tails!" I'm screwed...

"_You'll be over powered if you stay. Run now!"_

"_Didn't you tell me not to run from a Kaze?"_

"_This is different you'll die if you face the eight tailed beast and the Raikage. Now RUN!"_

"_I agree with you at this point."_

I turned and starting running towards the edge of the mountain.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY! COME ON BEE!"

"Give me a minute." He had his notebook out again and was writing something in it.

The Raikage was fast but I was hoping my speed was better. I reached the edge of the mountain and started down the steep slope. I didn't see the leaf ninja any where. Good. I looked behind me and saw the Raikage gaining on me. Also seeing a big guy with that much anger on his face, knowing he's after you and the fact that he's chasing you down a mountain is not a comforting thought. The Raikage jumped in the air and landed right in front of me, I skidded to a stop right in front of him. He swung his fist into my chest and sent me about a foot back up the mountain. I looked to the top and saw Bee walking down still writing in his notebook. I had to get past the Raikage fast, and there was only one way to do that. The element of surprise, I realize this sounds stupid but I can still catch him by surprise.

"_Get ready I need your power to get past him!"_

"_Finally I get to do something!"_

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes!"_

My eyes changed and the cloak appeared around me, and the familiar feeling of power filled my body. The Raikage looked sightly shocked and I took that chance and smashed my fist into his chest and my foot into his knee. He fell as I kicked his knee and the impact of me hitting him in the face sent him the 10 feet to the bottom of the mountain. I ran to the side of the mountain pushed off with my charka and started running at full speed. I kept running until late in the night then I finally stopped and sat against a tree the beast's energy had subsided a while ago and I had crossed over the border with no sign of cloud ninja or the leaf ninja, they must have gotten further then I thought.

"That was close."

"_Who are you talking to?"_

"_Who would I be talking to other then you?"_

"_Then don't speak out loud."_

"_Fine. That was close we only got away because we got him by surprise. Do you think he realized what we did?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I used you energy and no one ever knew I really went back to my world just that I had left the village for a while and most importantly they probably never thought you had left my body so people can easily figure out who I am if I use your power."_

"_I see your point. But if you do decide to stay someone was bound to find out and it was sure to get out and if you decide to leave you don't have to worry about it anymore."_

"_So either way I guess it works out."_

"_Get some sleep."_

"_I will."_

I woke up and saw it was still dark, I checked my watch and saw it said 3am. I got up and continued my way back to the leaf. Today was the day I had to give my answer. Am I going to stay or do I want to return to my world? I have to admit nothing in my world can compare to being a ninja but there isn't constant dangers. I had to decide before I returned to the leaf, and that only gave me at most an hour and a half. I balanced the pros and cons of each but it didn't help make my choice any easier, but I was getting closer.

The leaf village was in sight. I pulled my hood back over my face to once again conceal my identity. I walked through the gates and standing a few feet in front of me was Tsunade. The leaf ninja I helped were also around, I guess Tsunade had told them I was returning.

"Welcome back." Tsunade said

"Thank you. I guess you can already guess this but mission accomplished."

"Yeah I see that. So how was it?"

"First off your information was wrong. None of the leaf ninja were in the Land of Earth."

"Yeah, Sakura told me when she returned."

"All right. Secondly I got attacked by three kages, The Kazekage, The Mizukage and The Raikage."

"Yet you're still alive."

"Fighting them wasn't my mission so I did what was, I saved the leaf ninja then left."

"All right so what do you chose?"

"Looks like I have to make a choice now."

"It would be best."

"All right," I whisper to Tsunade "I will announce my choice once everyone is assembled." by saying that I was sure she knew my choice.

"I'll make sure everyone will be there."

I was standing in the same place I had on the day I had left, when I told everyone I was leaving to go back to my world and now I was here again standing over all of them.

"Is everyone here Tsunade?"

"Yes."

I look down at everyone and they wait patiently for what I have to say "All of you know who I am! All of you have seen me before. But it has been a while since I have been here last." Confused chatters came from the crowd "I never had an intention on coming back here, but I was apparently needed. I may look different but I am still the same person as the last time you saw me." I took my hood off and, I'm not sure if anybody recognized me, I continued "Since some or most of you don't know who I am I will tell you, I am Alex the Elemental Ninja!" I heard people gasp and surprised chatter came from the crowd, I lowed my voice and whispered "Tsunade come here." She walked over and I told her something "-Should I do that to prove who I am?"

"Your choice."

"I am also now going to prove to you that I am Alex!" I said speaking to the crowd again

"_Do it."_

"_Are you sure you want people to know of my ability?"_

"_There's no problem with it."_

"_Okay, just remember if something happens because of this it's your fault."_

"Now watch!" I didn't have to do anything as I felt the beast's energy starting to extract itself from my body. After about half minute the beast appeared at my side. People were stunned no sound came from anyone, I started talking again "Me and the elemental beast are bonded, and we have decided we will work together and we will not leave this world until the leaf emerge victorious from this war!" I rose my hand into the air to emphasize my statement. The crowd was silent for a moment then they let out a thunderous cheer, and applause! I walked away so I was out of everyone's view. The beast reentered my body at this time as well.

I told Tsunade I had one condition that I wanted fulfilled before I started to do any work. It was to allow me to visit some people I had met last time I was here.

"Alex you are needed in the village to help prepare for the war and make sure no enemies can cross our borders but how about this, I'll give you a mission to check the borders where we suspect enemies are getting in from and then before you go to the mission spot you can go visit one of the people all right?"

I didn't want to agree but I decided I should "Fine." She handed me a piece of paper and I heard it over to find out where I had to go for the mission. I walked out of the Hokage's building and standing in a semi circle around me were the 11 leaf ninja I had saved.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

Alex unites up with old friends, and not only the ones in the village.

Chapter 6 Start

I stood in between of the leaf ninjas I had saved waiting for one of them to break the silence. The first one to speak is Tenten

"You really look different Alex."

"I know."

"Why did your eyes change so much?" Ino asked

"My guess is, since they were blue to begin with and when I use the beast's power they turn red the two colors might have started to merge."

"Alex?" Sakura said

"Yeah?"

"Why did you not show us who you really were when you arrived at the prison to help us?"

"Two reasons. First because I wanted to keep my identity concealed from my enemies and second I didn't want my allies to know in case I decided I wasn't going to stay in this world."

"Why wouldn't you stay even if it was only for a bit?" Kiba asked

"I didn't come here of my own free will, Tsunade forced me here."

"How did she do that?" Naruto asked

So many questions "The necklace she gave me can open portals near the wearer, so they must have activated it because here I am."

"That's not fair to you Alex." Choji said

"I know, but I picked of my own free will to stay here, anyway can we continue this later I have a mission to go on." They agreed and went their different ways and I went to the gate.

Tsunade said I could visit one friend...I decided I would visit him. I knew where the area was, and where the town was located, at least if they didn't move. I had a bit of trouble getting through the mountainous terrain but finally I managed and as I got higher on the mountain, the town became more visible. I got down off the mountain and followed a path to the town. The path led me right to the town and I walked right through it the gate, people here told little notice of me. I kept walking until I came to four gravestones. I looked at the one furthest to the right and read what it said on it.

R.I.P

Here lies Shin Maki

Killed early in life

Loved by many villagers

Friend of Alex McLean

Will be missed by many.

They actually asked my name after he has killed, guess this is why. I still regretted that I couldn't stop him from dying. I remember it so clearly. Him finishing the bandit boss, Yumi standing with the dagger, The dagger flying into Shin's chest, the way I killed her for that, Shin dying in my arms, the villager's reactions, I remember it all perfectly. I also remembered the words the beast told me before "Ninja don't have the luxury of grief." I said quietly to myself.

"Hey who are you?" I heard a voice from behind, I turned and saw the mayor of the town.

"Not surprising you don't remember me it has been about a year."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alex Mclean."

"What!"

I had to prove to him that I was the same person that was with Shin, it took a while but he finally accepted that I was the same one.

"Alex, it's been a year, why has it taken you this long to visit?"

I couldn't tell him the truth "Sorry, I've had a lot of work and it's been keeping me busy."

"Well, at least you managed to come visit him even if it is in wartime."

"Yeah, I had some time to spare and decided I could use it to come here."

"I'm sure Shin is glad as well."

I decided to change the subject "How has everything gone since the bandits have been gone?"

He smiled "Perfectly. We have rebuilt everything they had destroyed and now we can try and expand out village."

"That's great."

"Anyway I have to go. Come talk to me before you leave alright?"

"I will." he walked away and I turned back to the gravestone.

"_Do you still feel responsible for this kid's death?"_

"_I am. I was there when it happened, and yet I didn't prevent it."_

"_Didn't? You **COULDN'T, **the dagger flew too fast no matter what you did, you wouldn't have been able to stop it."_

"_But if I killed Yumi right away this wouldn't have happened."_

"_You can't change what happened."_

"_I know."_

"_You have to live on for him._

"_I know."_

"_You have to fight for him."_

"_Not so sure that one is so much about him then you."_

"_Well, I'm bored."_

"_We should get going anyway."_

"_Yes we should."_

I said good-bye to the mayor and left the town.

I had returned to the forested area of the leaf and followed the path leading to the mission area. Border patrol, That's what I thought of it as, but at least I might get to do a bit of fighting. This place looked familiar but then again I hadn't remembered much of the area surrounding the leaf village so who knew if I had been here before. I finally arrived near the area and sat on a boulder and waited to see if I could see or hear anyone around. I stretched across the boulder and enjoyed the sun that was shining down. I sat up when I thought I heard something in the trees, I listened and heard nothing, then another sound. I jumped off the boulder and watched in the direction I thought the sound was coming from. All of a sudden, from the darkness of the trees, two daggers flew out and stabbed right through both my shoulders and also pinning me to the boulder. As I lifted my hand to try and pull one out, two more daggers flew out and stabbed through my hands and also pining them to the boulder as well. I heard footsteps from where the daggers came up and after a few seconds a man walked out. The only way to describe this man is he was fat and ugly. He wore a hand band of the land of earth.

"Well that wasn't too hard."

"So you're the one sneaking into our land." I said struggling to get the blades out of me.

He most have noticed my intent because he said "Don't bother, those blades suck the strength and charka from my opponent, leaving them helpless."

I ignored him and kept pulling.

He pulled out a huge black club covered in spikes "No matter what you do, you're going to end up dead."

"_Any ideas?"_

"_No, the blades have weakened me as well."_

"_So this could very well be the end?"_

"_This is war, we knew we were risking our lives and also our opponents will not show mercy to anyone."_

"_I have no idea what I can do at this moment."_

"_Well you only have about another few seconds before you die."_

"Any last words, kid?"

"Fuck You."

A flash of anger appeared on his face but then it quickly disappeared "That's what I would expect from someone that has no chance to win." He rose the club up "So long kid." He swung it down and I looked down to the ground. I hoped it would be over quickly.

I felt the club hit me, but not on my head where I expected and with much less force then needed to kill me, it hit my shoulder and even though it wasn't strong enough to kill me it didn't stop one of the spikes from stabbing into me and drawing blood. "Ouch." I looked up and saw the man was held in place by the branches of a near by tree.

"What the hell is this?" He shouted fighting against the wood. One wrapped around his neck cutting off his voice.

I heard two voices from far to my left I looked but didn't see anyone "Break!" the branch tightened around the man's neck, he grabbed it and tried pulling it off but the branch tightened more and more and he couldn't rip it off. Eventually he stops pulling and his arms fall to his side and his body goes limp. I was in trouble if it was another enemy, but if it was it was likely they would have left the man alive to kill me first, then again I was useless at the moment. Two people walked out from behind a tree and walked over to where I was. I turned my head to the ground and waited. I felt the two daggers leave my hands and a second later the ones in my shoulders. I fell to the ground because of the energy that was drained from me. I saw one kneel to my left and one to my right, then I feel their hands on the wounds in my shoulders, I flinched then I feel the pain quickly subsiding, medical ninjutsu.

"Who are you two."

"Allies." the one to my left said, the voice was female and familiar.

"Thanks for helping me there."

"No problem." the one to my right, also female and familiar, said.

After they finished with the wounds in my shoulders they moved to my hands. Those wounds didn't take as long and were finished quickly. Once the wounds were healed they moved back a little and I struggled to my feet. I was still feeling weak, and I placed my hand on the boulder to steady myself. I looked at the two who saved me and saw they were two kids. They both had pale eyes and one of them had the same colored hair and the other one was wearing a wool cap. They were both about two feet shorter then me, most likely around 4-4 1/2 feet. They seemed familiar but I couldn't quite figure it out.

"Are you all right." one of them asked

"Yeah, thanks."

"You don't recognize us do you?"

"...honestly, no."

The one without a hat looked to the other one "Maybe he'll remember if you take the hat off."

"Alright." She took the hat of and revealed the same colored hair as the other girl. Memories suddenly flashed through my mind and I instantly remembered who they were!

I smiled "Sorry that I forgot you two, Kuna and Kiko." The two twins that I helped a year ago, now they saved me, Ironic isn't it?

I thought they would be happy that they could see me again but they looked the slightest bit angry, even worst is I couldn't tell them apart now. One of them walked towards me, I had a feeling I knew what she was going to do, she stopped when I was in arm's length. She looked up at me then swung her hand and slapped me across the face, this one was without a doubt Kuna and that slap hurt a lot more then the other one she gave me before.

I rubbed the side where she hit "What was that for?"

I saw she and Kiko were on the verge of tears "You're a jerk! You know that Alex?"

"What did I do?"

"Don't act dumb Alex! We went to the leaf village after you didn't visit for almost 5 months!"

I got it now. I was gone when they went.

"When we arrived we asked the Hokage where you were. She said that you went to a far off location and no one around here may ever see you again!" Tears were streaming down her face now.

"I know it must have been hard but let me explain."

She ignored me. I looked over at Kiko and saw she was looking at the ground. This wasn't going to be easy. I realized this place looked familiar as well because I came this way to their village and it was close by.

"Let's go to your village and talk about this okay?"

Kuna stayed silent but started walking towards the village and Kiko followed behind her, I followed after them.

The village seemed the same as it did before, except for the fact that no one had to live in fear anymore. The girls kept walking through the village and I had no choice but to follow them if I wanted to talk to them. I had decided I was going to tell them the truth about where I had gone.

"Are you two going to listen to me?"

No answer. I kept walking with them, when I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I instantly turned getting ready in case it was an enemy and I saw Rud.

"Just making sure you are, Alex right?" I nod "It's good to see you again kid, I just didn't want to mistake someone else for you, you look really different from the last time I saw you."

I noticed the twins stopped walking when Rud started talking to me "Yeah, well a year can change a person a lot."

"That is true. Where are you headed by the way?"

"To be honest I have no idea."

"We'll going to our house." Kuna said talking mostly to Rud.

Well I've decided I'll tell them and I'm sure I can trust him too. "Rud can you come along I have something I have to tell all of you."

"Yeah I guess I could come."

He started following us to the twins house.

When we finally arrived at their house we all walked in

"Mom! We're home and we brought someone with us." Kuna shouted through the house.

"Kuna what are you talking abo-" Masami stopped talking as soon as she saw me "Is that who I think it is?"

"It depends. Who do you think I am?" I asked

"I think you're an amazing man who rescued my children and released this village from rouge ninja."

"Then yes that is who I am."

"It's good to see you again Alex."

"Same to you Masami. Also do you have anywhere where we can sit I have something to tell you all."

Masami, and the twins sat on the couch, Rud sat on a recliner and I sat on a wooden chair.

"I'm warning you now, this can not leave this room and you all must promise you will never reveal this to anyone. Okay?" They all agreed "Also what I am about to say will sound a little insane but everything I am telling you is the truth." I pause for a second and take a deep breath "I am not from this world I am from an entirely different world." I go on and explain what is different between the two worlds, what happened to me there and more. Once I finished they were silent.

"This is really the truth?" Masami asked breaking the silence

"Yes. This is the reason I wasn't here for a whole year."

"Sounds a little hard to believe." Rud said.

"I know, it sounds almost impossible but it really happened."

Kuna and Kiko still hadn't said anything to my tale.

"I only realized my mistake when it was to late to come back and I have regretted it everyday I was away and I am sorry about it."

"Alex...I'm sorry for hitting you again and calling you a jerk...again." Kuna said not looking me in the eyes.

"You did what, Kuna?"

"Masami, don't worry about what she did to me, I'm perfectly fine."

"I-I'm sorry too Alex, for not listening first." Kiko said quietly

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted you all to know why I was gone."

"We know now and we don't hold it against you." Masami said.

I had been in the village for about an hour now. I was lying down in some grass and watching the clouds, not much else to do after completing my mission, and it seemed kinda unfair for the twins if I left right after thy got to see me again..

"Hey, Alex!" I sat up and saw the twins coming towards me.

"Hey!"

"Alex we challenge you-" Kuna started

"to a fight." Kiko finished.

"I don't think you would be able to do much. Citizens don't have much of a chance to hurt a ninja."

They smiled at each other and then they both took something from their pants pocket. They both had a piece of blue cloth with a metal plate in the middle, it took me a second to realize they were head bands, and another one to realize they were leaf hand bands!

"You two became ninja?"

They smiled with pride "Don't you remember how we asked you before if you thought we could become ninja?" Kiko asked

I thought back and I remembered they asked me that when the celebration was coming to an end. I told them I think they could.

"I do, but you're both only...ten now?"

"Yes, we'll ten now. And age has nothing to do with the talent you have as a ninja."

"I guess. Did you train in the leaf village?"

"No. The hokage sent someone over here to teach us." Kuna said "We learned a lot and really quickly too."

"So you still got to stay in the village at least."

"So do you accept?" Kiko asked

I thought about it for a moment then told them "Alright I accept your challenge!"

They told me to follow them.

They had led me to a circular arena, well more like a circular area of land that was fenced off. I noticed some villagers were watching and I even noticed Rud and Masami were in the crowd too.

"I'm guessing you two told people you were going to challenge me?"

"Maybe a few." Kiko giggled as she and Kuna went to the opposite side of the area.

"What's allowed in this match?"

"Anything is allowed just don't over do it." Kuna told me "Are you ready Alex?"

"Yeah I...no actually I'm not."

"Why?"

"Give me a sec." I said jumping out of the arena.

"_I need you do to something."_

"_You need me to extract from your body so you can fight them on equal terms right?"_

"_How did you figure that-oh right you can see all my thoughts. So will you?"_

"_I guess."_

I felt the process begin and the energy starting to extract it's self and then the beast was standing beside me. I heard people step back from where I was standing.

"I guess I forgot to mention this."

"What is that thing?" Kiko asked

The elemental beast looked at her "I'm the one that made it possible for Alex to save you, so I should suggest showing a little respect." Kiko took a step back.

"No need to scare her you know. So yes this is the elemental beast that's been inside my body for a while."

"Why did you remove it from your body?" Kuna asked

I jumped back into the arena "I think it would be unfair if I had his power during this fight because even if he is just in my body, my elemental jutsu increase in strength."

"So you're tying to make it more fair for us. We don't need a handicap!"

"It's not a handicap, I am fighting you as me, not the Elemental Ninja." I said.

"All right fine. Ready now?"

"Yes!"

Two against one and I have no idea what they can do. Guess I would find out soon enough. As soon as the battle started they ran to different sides, I caught on to what they were doing.

"Pretty good tactic making it so I can only keep one of you in my sight."

I stayed looking at the spot where they were because by looking there I could still sightly see them both. I notice some movement from both of them, I turned to one of them and saw they were preparing a jutsu.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" they both used it at the exact same time which also made it harder to avoid. I jumped back right before the fire balls hit each other. Unison attacks, very clever. Smoke rose from the spot the fire balls hit and clouded my vision. I closed my eyes and listened. With my eyes closed I would be able to concentrate on sound more so I would be able to avoid them even with the smoke. I heard something scape the pavement to my right, I whipped my hand in that direction and shot a blast of wind, I heard an exhale of breath of I knew I hit one of them. The blast of my wind also cleared some of the smoke, I saw that I had hit Kuna, it was still a bit tough to tell them apart, and Kiko was beside her kneeling. I saw them whispering to each other, they were making a plan. I waited even though that isn't what would happen in a real battle. They both got up and I got ready. They threw a few Shuriken at me which I easily blocked, but they took the time it took me to block to get to different sides of me again and this time they had kunai in their hands, also running towards me. I don't know how I did it but I managed to grab their wrists then I twisted my body and threw back against the gate, as they flew through the air they dropped their kunai.

"Do you two give up now?" I asked mockingly

"No way!" They both replied in unison.

"All right. Your choice." I started doing hand signs, they must have known my jutsu were strong because as they saw me doing signs they rushed towards me to try and stop me. They didn't reach me in time, I hit the ground with my palm "Electric Field!" The twins stopped running and moved away quickly, too bad this move can't be seen above ground. A moment after they moved back their bodies went rigid and then they fell to their knees.

"I didn't put much force into that one but I could put more in."

They were both breathing heavily now "A-all right Alex I surrender." Kuna said

"Me too." Kiko agreed

"You're both pretty strong."

"We didn't even hit you." Kiko said.

"What did you expect I have had a lot more experience then you two.

"Why can't I get up Alex?" Kuna asked

"Oops...I guess I used enough electricity, it must have numbed your body a bit. It should wear off in about 5 minutes.

The crowd had now separated and everyone went their own way. I was still in the arena waiting for the numbness to wear off, The beast also re-entered my body. After another 15 minutes they could finally move again.

"That was more then 5 minutes Alex!" Kuna said glaring at me

"Sorry, guess I put to much power into that move."

"It hurt you know." Kiko said

"Sorry but you have to put up with pain if your going to be a ninja, trust me I know. Does it still hurt?"

"My arm does."

"Let me see." I take her arm and use medical ninjutsu. "Is that better?"

She looked at me surprised "You can use medical ninjutsu too?"

"Yeah...I used it when I helped you two return here."

"Did you? I don't remember that. "

"I'm sure you two would have noticed."

"Hey Alex?" Kuna cut in

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see something?"

"What is it?"

"It's a secret, come with me." She started walking away, guess I might as well see what she wanted.

I followed her to a huge building and she lead me inside. I saw shelves full of books and scrolls. A library.

"So Alex, what do you think?" Kuna asked

"Well it wasn't here when I was here last time."

"You haven't seen the best part yet Alex." She said walking towards a shelf.

"Oh, that's why you bought him here Kuna!" What reason could she have for bringing me here?

She stopped in front of a shelf over filled with scrolls "This is it!"

"What's so special about these scrolls?"

"Take one and see, Alex."

I take one off the shelf and open it. It didn't have a title. I look through it and see that it says how to use different types of ninjutsu and tells you how to use it!

"Is this really true?"

"Yeah we managed to learn some from them." Kiko said

I took another one and saw it had a list of some Taijutsu abilities.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"The villagers donated them to the library."

People have stuff like this lying around? That's not a very good use for them. I take out a piece of paper and a pen and start writing.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"Writing a message to the hokage."

"Why?"

"I'm going to see if she will allow me to stay here for a while to read some of these scrolls."

"You're gonna stay here for a bit?" they both asked excited

"Yeah I'm going to ask her for a week."

"Should we go and ask our mom if you can stay with us if you can stay here?" Kuna asked

"I'm at least going to be here for tonight I won't be getting a message back until at least tomorrow."

"So we should?" Kiko asked

"You don't have to trouble yourself and your mother."

"We'll going to ask." and before I could say anything else they had already left. They seem pretty excited.

I sent a shadow clone with the message to the leaf and the twins told me their mother said I could stay there until I go back to the leaf. I also took a scroll with me too the twins house when we went back. I was talking to the twins most of the night and around midnight their mother came and told them it was time for bed. I took the scroll and went and sat on the porch to read it, I also bought a lantern from inside so I could see. I was in the middle of reading when a sudden thought hit me. The twins seem like they could be very talented ninja, could stuff like that be passed on from parents? I pushed the thought from my mind and continued reading.

After about half an hour of reading, Masami came out.

"Alex what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just finishing up this scroll now why?"

"I mean why are you out here reading?"

"I figured if I was inside I might have distracted Kuna and Kiko from bed. Plus I like the cool night air." I said as I rolled up the scroll. "Also...this might be a little impolite of me but I've been wondering...who are the twins father?" I instantly saw the look at her face and quickly added "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"Alex...I can trust you...but don't say anything to them alright?"

"I promise I won't."

"Their father is still alive." I was actually a little surprised about that "He left a month before they were born and I hadn't heard from him since then, until about a week ago." I had an idea of where this was going "He's using the war as an excuse he's telling me he wants to become a good father to them and that they will be safer with him where he lives."

"Sounds to me like a bunch of lies." I said

"I know. I told him they were safe with me but he didn't agree with me and he started threatening me. So I have one request Alex. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's fine but what is the request?" Here it comes

"If you come across him when your travelling I want you to kill him." Exactly what I thought.

"So you don't think the twins should ever get to meet their father?"

"He left before they were even born, and all of a sudden he wants them. He's hiding something he wants them for a completely differently reason other then their safety. Rud was been more of a father to those too. He left before they were even born he lost the right to be their father!" She said that last line very angrily.

"I guess...if you really want me too I could but I have no idea what he looks like."

"I don't have a recent picture, but here." She placed a black and white picture of a tall, bearded man, on the table. This was him 10 years ago, who knows how he looks now."

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes open for someone that looks like him." The twins mother just asked me to kill their father...that seems a little extreme "Also do you know if he is a ninja?"

"It's been ten years who knows what he's done with himself in that time."

"If he has become a ninja it will be harder for me to defeat him."

"I know if anyone could can do it, it's you."

"Thanks."

"Also I have another thing I wanna talk to you about."

She wanted to talk to me about how my return had affected the twins and what it is going to cause.

"Alex you know they hold you in high respect right?" I nodded "Even if they seemed mad when you first returned, they really are happy you have returned and they still trust you unconditionally, This is just a guess but since they trust you so much and like you as well they, are probably going to ask if they can go with you to the leaf village."

"I can't let them do that. The leaf village could become a war zone at any time and they could get really hurt.

"I know what you're saying, I feel the same way. They're ninja but that doesn't change the fact that they are still only 10. Which means they can only be as strong as one and that they still act like 10 year old's."

"They're still only kids. Being a ninja can't change someone's personality and the way they act overnight. I only started acting different after I almost died a few times."

"I hope they never have to go through that. I hope you know they won't let you go peacefully and they will most likely convince me to let them go with you."

"If it comes to that and they do happen to come with me I'll protect them with my life."

"Thank you Alex." She said smiling.

"No problem."

"The other thing is I noticed the twins were treating you differently when you first arrived why was that?"

"The reason is because they were mad I had left without saying anything to them."

"That makes sense. I don't think they would like me telling you this but, when they found out you were gone they were very upset and I'm almost sure I heard them crying that night."

"...So even when I'm not here I hurt them...it might have been better if they never even met me."

"Don't talk like that! Even when you were gone they still remembered you and believed you would come back one day. They never hated you."

"I just wish I didn't hurt them so much."

"Don't worry so much about it. Anyway it's getting late I'm going to get to bed and you might want to do the same soon. Good night Alex." She said walking inside

"Good Night."

I sat there for another 45 minutes and reviewed everything I was just told. The hardest thing to believe was that I had to kill their father and that their mother asked me too. If they follow me to the leaf village what do I do if he approaches me then? There is no doubt he'll tell them he is their father and then they might try to stop me from killing him. That could be very bad. This was worst case scenario, chances are it won't happen. After reviewing everything I went inside stretched out on the couch and went to sleep.

"Alex? Come on wake up Alex." Someone was shaking my arm.

Not opening my eyes I said "What time is it?"

I heard the person shaking me fall down "Ah! Were you already awake?"

I opened my eyes and sat up and saw Kuna on the ground "No, you just woke me up now. Are you okay?"

She got up "I'm fine. I came to tell you breakfast is almost ready so get up."

Breakfast? That would mean Masami was up and seeing as how Kuna was also awake might mean Kiko is also awake.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 9:30. Why?"

9:30...That's later then when I usually wake up...I guess I stayed up a little late last night.

"Just wondering."

I got up and went to the kitchen. Kiko and Masami were just finishing the cooking.

"You know you don't need to trouble yourself more just because I'm here, right?"

Masami looked over to me "You're a guest, we can't just pretend you're not here."

"I guess that makes sense but still-"

"Just accept the hospitality." she said turning back towards the stove.

"All right." I said giving up

We had just finished breakfast when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Kuna said leaving the table. A few seconds later she came back in the room with Rud behind her.

"So you are here Alex." He said when he saw me.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I have something for you." He took out a letter.

"From the Hokage?" I asked, taking the letter.

"Yes."

I opened the letter and read it.

To Alex

When I sent you on this mission I didn't expect you would want to stay there for a while.

I don't like doing this but I can grant you a bit of time there, a week at max.

Use the time you have there wisely, do not waste the time I have given you.

If I decide you are dearly needed back at the village I will send another message.

If you stay the week on the day you are due to return I will send 5 Anbu to

escort you back to the village, to make sure you will be in good shape upon returning.

One last thing. On the sixth day send a message telling what time you

plan on leaving there so I can send the Anbu, and they will try meet you before you leave.

From, Tsunade.

"Looks like I might be able to stay here for a week if nothing too big happens at the village."

"So you get to stay for a whole week?" Kiko asked

"It's not for certain, if there is emergency at the village I will be recalled."

"We'll have to see how it plays out then." Rud said

"Looks like it."

I headed back to the library, I couldn't waste my time or Tsunade would be very angry with me. The twins decided to come with me and see if they could learn some new jutsu as well.

"Did you learn something from the scroll you had yesterday?" Kuna asked

"Sadly no. It was mostly about chakra control and a whole bunch of basic stuff."

"That sucks."

"Hopefully you'll learn something today." Kiko chimed in

"Hopefully we'll all learn something."

We arrived at the library and I walked over to the scrolls. I noticed there were different colored strings keeping them wrapped up and they symbolized what knowledge was in the scrolls, whoever write them must have wanted it that way. Red was Genjutsu, blue was Ninjutsu, Green was taijutsu, grey was basic knowledge like the one I had read and white was medical ninjutsu. I took a blue wrapped one and opened it, this one had a title it was, "Fire Element Jutsu." this could be helpful. The twins each took a green one and we sat at the table and began reading them.

The twins got bored after three hours and they said they were going to practice some of the stuff they read about. I decided I had read enough of the fire scroll I was reading so I went and placed it on the shelf. I looked over the scrolls and as I reached for a white one something caught my eye. Something was in the far back, I reached and pulled it out. It was a scroll tied with a black string, it was bigger and heavier then the others, it must have more information in it, but what did a black string symbolize? This might be the only one with a black string. I opened the scroll and almost dropped it as I read the title. The title was "FORBIDDEN JUTSU.". I couldn't believe this was here, this was a dangerous thing to have in an open library, where if any village attacked could find it or where kids might try some of them out and then...I didn't want to think about that. I was tempted to hide it or destroy it, but something about jutsu this powerful lured me towards it. I knew they were dangerous but I still wanted to see them. I opened the scroll a little more and saw a warning.

WARNING: FORBIDDEN JUTSU

THESE JUTSU ARE FORBIDDEN FOR 1 OF 4 REASONS.

THEY DAMAGE THE ENEMY AS WELL AS THE USER

THE USER MIGHT SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH

THE TARGET OF THE JUTSU WILL SUFFER SOMETHING FAR WORSE THEN DEATH

THEY DISOBEY THE LAWS OF NATURE

USE AT YOUR OWN RISK!

I stood there holding the scroll not knowing what I should do. Should I destroy it and stop worrying about it? Should I take it and show Tsunade? Should I read it and see if any could help me despite the risk? I couldn't decide.

"_You're an idiot!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Look at what you have in your hands!"_

"_I haven't read any jutsu yet!"_

"_Yet? That means you plan on it!"_

"_Why does it matter to you anyway?"_

"_They're forbidden for a reason!"_

"_So? If you want you can leave my body whenever you want."_

"_Do whatever you want, just remember I might not be there to save you when you need me."_

"_All right."_

I was about to read more of the scroll when I heard someone shout

"Alex! Are you still here?" It was Kuna

I rolled the scroll up, tied it and slipped it in to my pocket just as she came into sight.

"I'm still here."

"Follow me!" She said running out the library door. I followed her.

She lead me to a forest outside of the village and most of the trees were destroyed and Kiko was waiting in front of them.

"What happened here?" I asked

"We learned how to focus chakra right before we make contact with an enemy...or in this case a tree." Kuna told me.

"You two did all this?"

They both smiled "Yup." they said in unison.

I looked at my watch, 6pm, I didn't realize how long I had been in the library. "We should be getting back now, it's getting late."

They got up and started walking towards the village, and I saw they were breathing heavily, they must have worked hard to destroy that many trees.

After dinner the twins asked me if I could show them what type of jutsu I learned. We went outside and I showed them a jutsu I thought I should be able to use. I aimed it at a nearby tree and did a few signs "Fire Beast Jutsu!" A flame in the shape of a tiger came from my hand and ran directly towards the tree and smashed right through it.

"Whoa! That's awesome Alex!" both twins exclaimed

"It could be a very strong move." I moved to the side and aimed my hand away from anything and said "Fire Beast Jutsu!" I shot one then turned my hand and saw that it followed my hand movements. I lead it into another tree and again it smashed through it.

"That's useful." I tell the twins that I just found out I can control it.

"That can really help." Kiko said

"I know."

That night after the twins go to bed, I took out the forbidden scroll and roll it open. The first jutsu I see, I know. The eight inner gates. Rock Lee used those in his fight against Garra and it is forbidden because it hurts the user. I continued reading it and found out that most of them had at least a chance of killing the user. Well these won't help end the war any quicker, I'll just end up dead. I continued reading for an hour then I decided to get some sleep.

So for the next three days I had the same routine. Being woken up by one of the twins, eat, go study, eat dinner, show learned moves, read forbidden scroll then sleep. On the sixth day I wrote a message to Tsunade telling her I would be heading out of the village by 2 or three. Then on the morning of the seventh day I was just waking up but I didn't open my eyes yet. I heard talking, it was Kuna and Kiko.

"We have to ask mom and hope she says yes." Kuna told Kiko

"But even if she agrees what about Alex? He doesn't want to see us get hurt."

"We're ninja, ninja have to face danger!"

They must be planning to come with me to the leaf village.

"I know but still...Mom and Alex won't accept it easily."

I decided it would be a good time to "Wake Up"

I make a sound to get their attention and then I sat up.

"Oh! Alex did you hear us talking?" Kiko asked

"Huh? No I didn't hear anything, why?"

She stood up "No reason." and she walked out of the room.

I went to the library and read a scroll until noon, then I head back to the twin's and started gathering my stuff up. By 12:30 I was at the gate preparing to depart. Masami, Rud and the twins came over to me.

"Alex...I think you know what the twins want."

"Yeah, I heard them talking this morning."

"You said you didn't hear a thing!" Kuna shouted

"I lied."

"Anyway, Alex" Masami started "I have agreed to let them go to the leaf village on one condition. If you agree."

"So it's up to me..."

"Yes it is so Alex what is your answer?"

"It should be up to a mother to make decisions like that."

"Alex..."

"I guess if they really want to they can come but they have to be careful."

"We will be!" they told me as they ran off to their house to get their bags.

"Masami, Rud I have a request for you two?"

"What is it?" Rud asked

"The library. If it is possible, can you start moving the material in there to a safer location? The books and scrolls in their have valuable information that could really harm the leaf village."

"Really?" Masami asked

"Yeah, plus the ninja scrolls could be stolen and the other villages could use them."

"All right we'll start moving them when we find a safe place." They both agreed.

Within the next 5 minutes Kuna and Kiko returned.

"Alex. Please protect them and do not let their father contact them in anyway. All right?" She whispered to me

"Don't worry about them. I will do everything in my power to protect them."

"Thank you."

"I have something for each of you by the way." Rud said "I got your mother's permission, first before I made these for you." He handed a dagger to each of the girls "You need something to defend yourself. Alex here." He handed me two sliver bracelets. "Put them on." I did as I was told "Now put you hand in a fist and put some chakra into the bracelet." I put my hand in a fist and added some chakra into it, from the bracelets thin sharp iron spikes claws came out from all around forming a circle around my hand!

"Whoa! You made these and the daggers?"

"Yeah well...making weapons is more my hobby then anything, but over the year I have gotten pretty good at it."

"These could be useful. Thanks Rud."

"No problem Alex. Remember you have to protect those two."

"I know. I will."

We said our good byes and then we started our way to the leaf village without the aid of the Anbu.

Chapter 6 End

In my first story I said that chapter 27 was really important. This is why.


	7. Chapter 7: Forbidden Jutsu

Alex and the twins are on their way to the village without the Anbu guards, when tragedy strikes and Alex is forced to make a quick decision.

Chapter 7 Start

Alex and the Twins had left the village a little over 20 minutes ago and still the anbu had not come into sight.

"Did you tell the hokage what time you would be leaving?" Kuna asked

"I told her around what time but I still think she would send earlier." I replied

"Well they must be slow then."

"I'm pretty sure to become an anbu you have to be fast, strong, stealthy and other abilities. Plus they are mostly used as assassins so I wouldn't underestimate them."

"I'm just saying if anything happens it's their fault for not being here."

"Nothing will happen, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure Alex?" Kiko asked talking for the first time since we left the village.

"I know it's wartime but I can protect you two, I've done it before. Anyway they will arrive soon and then you will have more protection."

"I guess you're right." Kiko said

An hour has passed since they left now.

"Alex..." Kuna began.

"I know. This doesn't seem right. The anbu should have arrived by now."

"Do you think they got attacked?"

"If they did and they defeated their attackers they should have arrived by now."

"We should try to hurry and try get to the village."

"Yeah and if we don't run into the anbu then I'll have to report to- DUCK!" I push the twins on the ground then ducked myself, we landed behind a wide tree.

"OW! Alex what was that for!" Kuna shouted.

"That hurt Alex!" Kiko also shouted.

I pointed towards a tree that was in front of us when we were standing, there were shurikens sticking out of it.

"Alex is it an-" Kiko started but I stopped her by putting a finger over her lip and giving a sight nod.

Why now? What can I do for us to escape? I could try and kill the person. I peeked over the side of the tree and a kunai flew towards me, I pulled my head back and the kunai flew into the ground. If I can't even see the enemy how am I going to come up with a plan? I've gotta think of something. I could run out and dodge his kunai and attack him but that had a good chance of failing. Another thing I could do was wait and see if he came closer to see if we were still there but that would take timing and even then he might not come closer.

"Alex, Watch out!" Kiko shouted

I was too distracted thinking of a plan to notice the enemy had moved quickly around the tree so he could see us and he threw a kunai towards me, I went to block but it went right over my shoulder without touching me, the enemy quickly escaped but I could still feel his energy, he wanted to take us down. I heard a sound behind me and turned around and saw something that made my heart skip a beat. The kunai that had missed me was sticking out of Kuna's chest right above her heart!

"Kuna!"

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but then fell onto her back. I had to heal her now! I grabbed the kunai and a shock went through my arm. A lightning enchanted kunai! The enemy must have been a hidden cloud ninja. I had to heal the wound when it is still in her but it was going to be hard if not impossible to heal that close to her heart, not to mention the enemy could attack again, I had to make a decision quickly. Wait a minute!

I turned to Kiko who had just started crying over her sister.

"Kiko use your medical ninjutsu and do whatever you need to do to keep her...alive, I will be back in a minute." I said leaving the cover of the tree and going towards where my enemy escaped.

***Kuna and Kiko talking* (Narrator point of view)**

Kiko immediately started doing what Alex told her to, She had to save her sister!

"Kuna, you're going to be alright." Kiko said tying to convince herself more then Kuna

Kuna said something so low Kiko had to lean down to hear her "K-Kiko please s-stop h-healing me."

Kiko was shocked at what she just said "No! I can't! I won't just let you die!"

"I c-can f-feel it I'm not g-going to make it."

"Don't talk that way Kuna! I'm going to do everything I can to save you!"

"Kiko...P-please let me die, end my suffering, and d-don't let Alex see me in this condition, I don't want to h-hurt him. Please Kiko let me die knowing Alex won't see me l-like this please." She had tears going down her cheeks now "please Kiko..." Her eyes slowly closed.

"Kuna! Kuna! Open your eyes!" Kiko was shouting.

Alex returned, his hands covered in blood.

"Is she still okay?" He asked leaning down over her.

"I t-think so."

Alex leaned down and placed his ear over her heart, "It's faint but she is still alive." Kiko moved her hands and Alex replaced them with his own and he started healing her. After about 5 minutes of healing Alex knew something was wrong.

"I'm just keeping her alive, and sooner or later I'm just going to run out of chakra."

Kiko looked at him with wet eyes "D-Does that mean she won't live?"

"I have one last idea."

Alex placed his hands near the kunai and started tying to heal her again. If it didn't work this time Kuna would die. The chakra around Alex's hand changed from a green glow to a golden glow.

"Alex what is that?"

Alex stayed silent concentrating on the task at hand. He had a look of pain on his face, his breathing had gone ragged and his face was now pale. The sound of feet made Kiko and Alex look up. The anbu were standing in the trees.

"About time." Alex said angrily

"We're sorry sir." A male anbu said as he jumped out of the trees " We got attacked multiple times on the way here. What happened here?"

"What does it look like? We got attacked and I'm tying to save her life" Alex paused as he coughed up a bit of blood. A side effect of the jutsu.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Stop calling me that."

"But are you all-"

"I'm fine now shut up!" Alex shouted at him "I'm tying to save her life and you're distracting me!"

"I'm sorry."

A female Anbu jumped down from the trees "Alex what is that jutsu you're using, I've never seen the likes of it before."

Alex glared at her annoyed but she didn't move "It's a medical jutsu I read about in the village." the wound had finally closed and the kunai was on the ground. "Damn her heart rate is too low!" The golden glow blighted but not so much that it was blinding. Alex wasn't lying he did read about it in the village, he read it from the scroll with the black string. It was a forbidden jutsu he was using, the passage on it read this:

Life Restoration

This jutsu is forbidden for the reason that the user could be killed.

The process of this jutsu involves giving one's own life energy to another.

This jutsu only has a chance to kill the user, but the death rate is above 90%.

The user chooses how much of his life energy to give to the target,

but if too much energy is given the user will, no doubt die.

This jutsu is treated as a last resort move because despite

The chance of death to the user, if all the user's life

energy is not given to the target no matter how much

the target is given they do not have a 100% chance to live, the chance

is only about 25% at best.

In the worst case, both the target and user will die.

If the user doesn't die right after using the jutsu, the target

will have very serious health problems, the first being they

will be unconscious the whole time, their breathing will be ragged most of the time

until they awake or die, they will have a very uneven heart rate and in

the worst of the cases they will even enter cardiac arrest and can

die within 30 seconds if nothing is done. Even if the user survives the jutsu,

for the next week they will be weakened and unfit to do anything physical.

If the target survives they will be fine within a day or two.

The only way this jutsu can be used is if the user experiences intense emotions

and will do what ever is necessary to save the target.

Alex knew all this but he had one goal in mind. To save Kuna no matter what. Alex wanted to give all of his life energy to her but his vision was blurring and he was getting dizzy. He wouldn't be able to give it all to her.

"K-Kiko?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"I'm sorry I can't do more." and with that his hands stopped glowing and he fell right beside Kuna.

"Hurry, get these two to the hospital!" The female anbu shouted to her teammates who had already jumped down and were headed towards Alex and Kuna. They took them and carried them back to the village, quickly but also very carefully.

Tsunade was awaiting them at the gate, what she didn't expect was that Alex and Kuna were both unconscious. One of the anbu ran ahead and told Tsunade what happened.

"Lady Hokage! We have a problem! Alex and another leaf ninja named Kuna are in need of medical attention immediately!"

"What! What happened to them?"

"I don't have time to explain we need to get them medical care right away!"

"Right!" Tsunade ran towards the hospital to warn the medics.

Alex and Kuna were now safely in the hospital. They both seemed fine for now. Kiko, Tsunade and the two anbu that talked to Alex before he passed out, were in the room.

"So...mind telling me what happened to these two?" Tsunade said gesturing to Alex and Kuna.

The female anbu spoke up "Lady Hokage, We only arrived after the girl was down, we can't give you that information, but we saw what happened to Alex."

"All right. You saw what happened right?" She asked Kiko, She nodded. "Can you tell me?" She nodded again.

"We got attacked on our way to the village, Alex got us to duck behind a tree but our enemy moved around the tree quickly and threw a kunai right at Kuna's heart." Her voice showed her grief.

"All right. What happened to Alex then?" She asked the anbu.

The male one answered "When we arrived he was kneeling over the girl tying to heal her. The energy was not normal medical ninjutsu, instead of the regular green color his was a shining gold. After a bit he removed his hands and then collapsed."

"So the jutsu he used is the cause?"

"That is what we expect."

"um...Tsunade before Alex passed out he said sorry." Kiko told her.

"He said sorry? Why would he say that?" she said walking over to the side of his hospital bed.

All of a sudden Alex's breathing pattern changed! His breathing changed from steady to ragged within the span of a few seconds. Tsunade placed her hand over his heart. His heartbeat was like nothing she ever felt before, it was rapidly changing pace from slow to fast and then slow again it was not normal.

"What the! Call the medics in here immediately!" She told the anbu as she pressed her hands against his chest and started using medical ninjutsu. After about two minutes 3 medics came in and helped Tsunade. Finally Alex's breathing got a little less ragged, but wasn't perfect, and his heart beat steadied a bit.

"This isn't normal." Tsunade muttered "Make sure there is a medic in here at all times in case something like that happens again." she told the medics.

They agreed. Kiko was still in the room.

"Is Alex okay?" she asked Tsunade.

"For now but his breathing is still ragged and I don't understand why."

"That jutsu must have done a lot of damage too him."

"We checked for damage to any organs when he arrived here, but there was nothing wrong, so I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Is Kuna alright?"

"No organ damage to her either, but her breathing changes every now and then. She's doing a lot better then Alex."

"So when will you know if...they'll survive?"

"I can't be sure they will with what they've shown so far, but if they will, only time will tell." she told her bluntly.

Kiko told Tsunade she wanted to stay in the room with Alex and Kuna and she accepted, and said if she wants to stay over night to tell the nurse and they will set up a bed for her. Kiko sat there waiting for any movement from the Alex or Kuna, but so far there was nothing, the only movement was from the medic that had to stay in the room in case something happened to Alex. The door to the room opened and Naruto and Sakura walked in and saw Kiko.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Don't be so rude Naruto!" Sakura told him

"My name is Kiko." She replied

"Why are you in here?" Naruto asked again

"Naruto I said quit being rude." Sakura warned him

"I'm here because I know Alex and also my sister is here."

"I'm Sakura and this one here" She said pointing to Naruto "Is Naruto, We're Alex's teammates."

"Nice to meet you two." Kiko told them

"How do you know Alex?" Naruto asked

"He saved me and my sister a year ago."

"So you knew him for a while?"

"Yeah..."

"Is your sister okay?" Sakura asked

"She's fine, or at least better then Alex he's-" She was cut off by the heart monitor attached to Alex start flat lining.

The medic stood up with defibrillators in hand, rubbed them together and pressed them against his chest, Alex's body tensed and then fell back against the bed and the heart monitor started up again.

"Well I guess you see now..." Kiko said

"Did he just went into cardiac arrest?" Sakura asked surprised

"Yeah...that's the second time today..."

***Two days Later***

Two days past and Alex and Kiko are still alive but Alex's condition has not improved and Kuna's has stayed the same. Alex's heart rate and breathing are getting worse and can't be stopped as well with medical jutsu, if it keeps going at this late soon Alex's breathing will stop altogether and he will die. Around 3pm Tsunade came in.

"Are they doing any better?" She asked Kiko

Kiko looked at her then shook her head "I hope they will soon."

"Me too." Tsunade agreed.

A sound from Alex's bed caught there attention, it wasn't a sound from a machine or a sound of pain it sounded more like a sound of weariness, Alex was moving in this bed and then his eyes opened slowly! Kiko and Tsunade watched silently as Alex opened his eyes fully and then looked around, and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" He asked still half asleep.

"Alex! You're awake!" Kiko shouted happily

"Kiko?" Alex asked waking up more "Why am I in a hosp-!" He paused as he remembered what happened "Kuna!" He said jumping out of his hospital bed, as soon as his feet touched the ground he fell to his knees "Damn! That hurts." He said clutching his heart.

"Alex you shouldn't be moving around so much after being out for two days."

"I'm fine." He said standing up slowly "Is Kuna awa-" he stopped as he saw Kuna on her hospital bed still passed out "Oh..."

"She's not up yet. But at least your fine Alex." Tsunade said.

"No...I'm not okay...in fact it's the exact opposite...damn..." Alex fell to the ground unconscious again.

"Alex!" Kiko said running up to him

Tsunade walked over to him and felt his heart "His heart rate is still uneven but at least it's still beating. His breathing is a little better but still not perfect" Tsunade placed him back on the bed and walked over to Kuna's bed.

"And it also looks like her breathing has stabilized."

"Does that mean they are both alright?"

"For Kuna I'm pretty sure but for Alex...I can't say the same."

Another two days passed, Alex hadn't woken up since the first time and Kuna hadn't awoken either. Kiko still stayed in the room. Tsunade came in around 6:30pm.

"They still out?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah, either have woken again.

"That's not true." A voice said. They looked over and saw Alex pull himself into a sitting position again.

"Alex! How long have you been awake?" Kiko demanded

"5 minutes...I think."

"Why didn't you say anything."

"I was still resting."

You could have said something."

Are you all right now Alex?" Tsunade asked him

"I won't be passing out again with that's what you mean."

"Now that you're okay Alex" Kiko started to say "We just have to wait for Kuna to-" She was cut of by a sound, coming from the other side of the room, the sound came from Kuna! Kuna was moving a little and then just as Alex had, her eyes slowly opened!

"She rejoins the world of the living." Alex muttered smiling.

"W-where am I?" Kuna asked sitting up

"KUNA!" Kiko ran over and hugged her sister.

"Kiko, what happened?"

She let go of her sister "You don't remember?"

"No...I don't."

Alex got out of his hospital bed onto shaking legs "We were attacked on our way to the village, you were hurt, I saved your life, we both survived."

"You saved me...Thank you Alex."

"Don't mention it."

I felt a hand grip my shoulder tightly I turned and saw it was Tsunade, "Alex...you have some explaining to do now!" Oh fuck...I forgot I would have to explain...she won't take the fact I used a forbidden jutsu very well.

"Well Alex I'm waiting..." Tsunade said. They were still in the hospital room Alex was sitting on his hospital bed, Kuna on hers along with Kiko and Tsunade standing in front of Alex.

"I don't really have a choice I guess...I used a jutsu which gave some of my life energy to Kuna. I'll regain it in time."

"You gave her life energy...Is that the cause of you and Kuna's health problems?"

"They're fine now...except for the fact I'll be useless for another 3 or 4 days. But to answer your question yes it is the cause."

"But something like that should be for-"

"Yes...it is a forbidden jutsu..."

Tsunade just looked at me for a moment, then she just smashed her fist into the wall "ARE YOU AN IDIOT ALEX! YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND THEN WHAT WOULD WE HAVE DONE?

"Will you shut up? I did what had to be done, I saved Kuna's life and I survived as well you should consider us lucky we both didn't die. We were extremely lucky that we lived."

"You're too reckless Alex if you keep going at this pace you are going die sooner then you should."

"I only do what is necessary."

She shook her head "Alex. Rest for the next three or four days then I want all three of you to come to my office I have a mission for you three to undertake."

"All right."

**(Back to Alex telling the story)**

I checked out of the hospital and the three of us went to my house, I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, and we went inside.

It looked the same as when I left except there was a year's worth of dust on everything."

"This is where you live Alex?" Kuna asked me

"Yeah but I haven't been here for a really long time."

I walked into the living room and fell onto the couch.

"You two can have the bed, I have to rest I still feel exhausted, you can explore the village or whatever else you want but I have to rest."

"Okay Alex." they both agreed.

-**Three days Later-**

I woke and instantly checked my watch, it was now 10am which meant I slept through the night it also meant this was the sixth day of exhaustion. Except for the fact I felt fine. I stood up and my legs didn't shake even a little bit. Prefect I'm back to normal a day earlier then expected. I went to the bedroom door and knocked. No answer they must still be asleep. I wasn't going to wake them up, they needed their sleep. Today we had to go and get the mission from Tsunade, what is she sending us on now? Since I'll be with the twins it probably won't be anywhere too dangerous. Tsunade told me to rest for the next three or four days and since it was only three days, we don't have to worry about how late we get there.

Around 11:45am I heard a doorknob turn, then the bedroom door opened. Kiko walked out and saw I was standing in front of the couch.

"Alex! You're up!"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now."

"Wasn't it supposed to be seven days in total?"

"Yeah, but I seem fine right now so maybe a week is only an estimate."

"Maybe..."

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen. We're going to get out mission from Tsunade today, if you and Kuna agree all right?"

"Okay, I'll ask Kuna." She said walking back into the bedroom.

What I told her might not be completely true...I'm not absolutely sure nothing will go wrong but then again no one can. Well I'm sure if something happens, no harm will befall us.

Kiko came out of the room after about a minute or two and said "She said if you're okay then we can go."

"Then let's get ready and go."

We arrived at the hokage building and like always we stopped at the office door and I knocked

"Come in." Tsunade's voice said from the other side of the door. We walked into her office and stood in front of her desk.

"We're here." I said

"I can see that. Are you sure you're all right Alex?"

"I'm fine. What's the mission you have for us?"

"I don't think you will be too happy about this one Alex."

"You're probably right. So tell me what it is then."

"This mission will include a lot of fighting so I will ask you three only once, are you sure you're in perfect shape and ready to fight?"

"I am!" Kuna shouted

"Me too!" Kiko responded. They both responded excitedly. I didn't know they liked fighting so much.

"As am I." I said

"All right then. This mission takes place in an area around our western border. The stone village is tying to break through our defences so I need you three to-"

"Tsunade you were right. I disapprove of this mission."

She looked at me for a moment with no emotion on her face "Why don't you tell me why then Alex?"

"It should be obvious why I disapprove it." I said avoiding the question.

"Well I can't possibly think why Alex." She was mocking me "So tell me why."

"...Tsunade you know why stop playing dumb..." Kuna and Kiko kept silent but they must have been wondering why I wouldn't just tell her.

"Alex...give me your reasons or accept the mission." She said calmly.

Looks like I have no choice "Think about the dangers of the mission, it's a battle field, people are being killed, allies could hit each other and there are many more dangers. Look at who you are sending, a 16 year old male and two 10 year old females, three people can't make much of a difference. If you were just sending me to the war zone I would be fine but-"

"Alex you know as well as I do that they won't want to stay behind. Right you two?" She asked the twin, they nodded in agreement "See? And besides you can easily protect them."

"Yeah but still-"

"Also Alex don't forget the main reason I needed you to come back to this world was to help end this war."

"I know...fine finish the mission description."

"Okay. Where was I? Oh yeah, the stone village is tying to break through our defences so I need you three to go to the border and help out the ninja that are already there."

"How many ninja are there?"

"I sent about 500 against the earth's 575."

"How many are left"

"..."

"Tsunade?"

" They sent a message a while ago that said there is about 300 earth and only 100 leaf..."

"What?...we only beat about 275 of theirs and they killed almost 400 of ours?"

"Yeah...the earth village can use the land for their jutsu and because of that they attacked behind the leafs lines."

"I see..."

"Alex how many ninja do you think you can beat alone?"

"I don't know. It would depend on the ranks of them but also with the things I learned from Kyoto village maybe...200 with mostly genin and _**maybe**_50 if mostly chunin and jonin."

"Were the moves you learned really that strong?"

"Yeah they had some pretty helpful scrolls there, I'm sure I'm a lot stronger now as well."

"This is why I'm sending you, I have faith in you. I know this war will end thanks to you."

"I'll make sure it does."

"Alex I have something I forgot to give you before." She placed two daggers on the table, the ones I got from Tenten for completing my weapon training.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those, these could help later. Thanks."

"No problem, and Alex one more thing. I might send you a message to go to another area to help out so...pack with this fact in mind: You may be away from the leaf village for a long time. Also if you reveal who you really are it doesn't matter. I'm sending you knowing they might find out who you are."

"All right, Tsunade. We'll be off now."

"Good luck you three."

We took the next hour to pack and then we were on out way.

"Why didn't you talk much in the Hokage's office?" I asked Kuna and Kiko

"Well it seemed like you were having a serious talk with the hokage." Kuna replied

"And we didn't want to interrupt." Kiko finished

"I think you two are nervous about this."

"W-why would we be nervous?" Kiko asked

"Y-yeah we're not afraid of a little fighting." Kuna said

I stopped and turned to them, I leaned down so I was level with them. I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"It's alright to be afraid sometimes. You don't have to hide your worries from me. Okay?"

"...all right." Kiko said

"okay." Kuna said.

I let them go and we continued on the road.

It's going to take maybe another 4-5 hours of walking and it's already...I checked my watch, 10:45pm. I think we should stop for now.

"We're going to stop for tonight it's getting late." I told them

"We can keep going!" Kuna replied

"Yeah!" Kiko agreed

"We have to be rested up when we arrive, or we will be next to useless. It's better to stop now and start early tomorrow."

They agreed that it was a good idea.

I set up two tents, one for the twins and the other for me. I started a fire and cooked something for the three of us.

"Alex?" Kuna asked

"Yeah?"

"This is the first war for you too right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm just wondering why you're not nervous as well."

"I have more experience as a ninja then you two and I went through a lot the first time I was here."

"Like what?" Kiko asked

"Like fighting another-" I stopped myself from talking

"Another what?" Kuna asked

I could tell them... "If I tell you this you can't say anything to anyone, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"We won't tell anyone. Right Kuna?" Kiko asked her

"Of course we won't."

I decided they could be trusted so I told them about Ishi and about the fight and how he had been taken over by the beast. They hung on my every word seeming very interested in the story. Once I finished they stayed silent for a moment, most likely reflecting on what I told them.

"You're really strong then huh Alex?" Kuna asked "You managed to beat someone that had the elemental beast inside them for longer then you."

"Yeah but the beast was in control. I would have liked to fight him when he was in control."

"You might have a chance later, right?" Kiko asked

"I don't know I haven't seen him for a year but maybe."

"I'm sure he's fine." Kuna said

I check my watch again it was now 12:30am! Whoa! It got late fast.

"I think it's time we all go to bed now."

"All right. Good night Alex!" They both said going into their tent.

"Good night."

I went into my tent and turned on a little light. Once I could see I reached into my ninja tool pouch and pulled out a scroll. It was tied with a black string. I never said I put it back.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8: The First Battle Of War

In this chapter and beyond I will be using the land that the Stone and Cloud ninja come from not the village. Like I will say earth ninja instead of stone ninja I might still use the village but it will mostly be the land they come from. Just remember Earth=Stone village, Lightning=Cloud village. The reason for this, to be honest I think it sounds better that way. Enjoy.

Alex, Kuna and Kiko arrive at the battle zone. Alex decides to show off his new abilities to friend and foe alike.

Chapter 8 Start

"Are we almost there Alex?" Kuna asked me

"You need to have patience. But yes we are almost there. You two have to be ready as soon as we get there. Who knows, they could be fighting when we get there."

"We know that Alex."

"I'm just making sure."

10 minutes of walking later we ended up on top of a hill. We could see the whole battlefield from where we stood. It looked like a wasteland. Bodies were scattered all over the field, the ground was the color of dried blood. No ninjas were fighting and no one could be seen, the leaf ninja barracks was only down the hill and then maybe 4 or 5 yards away and out in the distance I could see a building, most likely the stone village's barracks. There was a trench in front of the leaf barracks and hand made barricades. I looked over at the twins and saw them look away from the bodies. It's not good to expose these two to the horrors of war.

"This is...horrible..." Kiko said

"This is what war is..." I told her "Let's go." I started walking down the hill.

"Wait for us Alex!" Kuna said following me.

As I approached the barracks a ninja walked out. He looked at me and a look of hope crossed his face.

"Alex! You're our reinforcements?"

"Yeah...Well the three of us are." I said gesturing to the twins.

"Kids? Well the point is we may have a chance of winning now."

"Not going so well is it?"

"No, we started out fine but then they used the earth we were standing on to attack us and now..." his voice trailed off.

"I'm kind of afraid to ask...but how many ninja are left."

"...Come inside..." He said walking back in."

I followed him into the little building and saw the room not even a quarter full of ninja.

"Please tell me this isn't it..."

"...It is...we only have 50 ninja left."

"Half of what I expected. What about the stone?"

"...About 265..."

"Well that sucks. All right get everyone ready for battle. I have a plan."

"Yes sir!"

Seems like I'm the one in command here.

"Is everyone ready?" I shouted to the battle ready ninja in the trench. I was standing on the edge of it.

"YEAH!" They let out a deafening cheer.

I jumped into the trench and walked to the ninja I now knew as, Harzo "Do not attack until my signal."

"What is it you plan to do anyway, sir?"

"You're see."

I went over to where the twins were in place.

"No matter what I do, do not attack until my signal. All right?"

"Alex, we know." Kuna said annoyed

"We will wait." Kiko assured me.

"All right."

I climbed out of the trench. I looked to the other side of the field and I knew the stone village heard us preparing. Prefect.

"All right. All of you watch for my signal." I said walking out into the field.

I heard ninja muttering as I walked further into the field. The stone ninja noticed me too because they stopped moving around and looked at me. I stopped in the middle of the field.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted "I challenge anyone that is brave enough to a one on one fight, if you are brave enough let yourself be known!"

At the first the stone ninja seemed stunned. I'm sure the leaf were too. It was the middle of a war and a kid is challenging an enemy to a one on one fight. Then a ninja came out of the stone's trenches and started walking over to me.

"Looks like someone can be tempted by a kid's words." I muttered to myself.

_What are you doing kid?_

_I thought you could see my thoughts._

_I can but I still don't get your plan._

_That's because I haven't thought it through completely._

_You should have done that then._

_I'll be fine._

The man stopped in front of me. He had a red jonin vest on, and had a steel battle axe on his back and grey eyes that stared directly at me tying to find something that wasn't there. Fear.

"Why are you challenging someone in the middle of war time?"

"I don't see why it matters to someone who will be dead in a matter of minutes."

"Well you're quite cocky aren't you kid?"

"If you knew who I was you would understand why. Ready?"

"Anytime."

I drew my sword and got into a comfortable stance. He pulled his axe out and did the same. We just stood there, waiting for the other to strike. He made the first move he swung his axe down with a huge amount of force, so much that it made my knee collapse underneath me. I blocked it with my sword so I didn't get cut but it was still a lot of force. He drew his axe up again and I took my chance, I stood up and swung my sword at the axe handle, he must not have been expecting that because I hit it without him even tying to stop me, the handle snapped and the blade fell just missing my feet.

"Without a weapon you're at disadvantage."

"I still have something."

"And what would that be?"

He jumped back and did hand signs. I forgot about jutsu because I was caught up in weapon fighting, hopefully it wouldn't cost me too dearly.

"Stone Containment!"

A stone pillar came from the ground in front of me, I jumped back to avoid it but then another one came out and smashed my back, I fell to the ground and another came up and smashed against my stomach and the one that had hit my back came down at me again. I was now pinned by two pillars, one against my stomach and another pressing down on my back.

"Looks like your not so tough any more kid."

"We'll see." I swung my hand downwards and shattered the pillar against my stomach and rolled out of the way as the one on my back hit the ground.

"That stone is supposed to be unbreakable!"

"Well to me it wasn't. I'm growing tied of this. I'm gonna end this now."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this." I appeared in front of him and then tapped his forehead.

He swung a fist at me "What was that supposed to-" He stopped in mid sentence "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Ice had started encasing his feet and it was moving up.

"Sub-zero touch. The ice will continue until your entire body is frozen, no amount of heat can melt this ice."

"FUCK YOU!" The ice was at his chest now.

I walked over to him and whispered "Don't feel bad. Many have fallen at the hands of the elemental ninja, Alex McLean."

"W-what you're the elemental ninja? No way..." The ice covered his face.

I cupped my hands over my mouth again "Let this be a warning to the rest of you. The leaf will not be beaten so easily!" I pulled my hand back and swung it directly into the ice. A crack appeared where my fist had hit and then the ice shattered and the man was gone.

I heard angry shouts from the stone and cheers from the leaf.

"So anyone else brave enough to come and fight me?" I shouted triumphantly.

A group of ten ninja climbed out of the trench and ran towards me.

"These odds aren't fair." I did two hand signs "Fire Beast Jutsu!" The wolf shaped fire ran at the group and they jumped to the side to dodge it.

"That won't work!" I snapped my fingers and the beast exploded in the middle of the ten ninja. Their charred bodies flew from the smoke and went in different directions from each other. More bodies to the many that are already scattered around.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted "Come on is this all the stone village has to fight with? This is pathetic!"

The stone ninja remained where they were, no others came out to fight me.

"No one else? All right looks like I'll start this out." I threw a kunai through the air and it landed behind their barricades.

I do a lot of signs "Lightning Rod Jutsu!" Dark clouds appeared above the stones fortifications, the storm clouds blocked out the sun and mostly all other light, it was almost pitch black. I clapped my hands and lightning started coming down like rain on the stone ninjas. The sound of the lightning has deafening, I couldn't hear anything but the crash of it striking down, and I couldn't see anything through the clouds of dirt and dust it was making.

"That should handle most of them." I said to myself smiling.

The lightning stopped, the clouds disappeared, the dust cleared and no stone ninja were in sight, except for the ones that were killed by my attack. I don't think they all died.

"EVERYONE ATTACK! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Someone shouted.

A large group of ninja appeared from the edge of the trench and ran towards me. I would say there was about 150 there, which would mean I killed about 100 myself, Cool. I rose my hand and shot a stream of fire up. The leaf ninja cheered and started running towards the earth ninja !

I jumped back and the leaf ninja ran right past me. The two armies collided.

I stood back and studied the situation, we had 50 people and they had at least three times as many, so for every one leaf ninja there were 3 stone, which meant 3 stone could fight 1 leaf...This would be hard to win.

"Alex!"

I looked behind me and saw Kuna and Kiko coming to me "So you did wait."

"We told you we would." Kuna said.

"I know. This battle isn't in out favor."

"Yeah, but you evened it out a lot."

"Yeah...So are the three of us going to fight too?"

"Are you sure you want us to?" Kuna asked in a mocking voice

"If you want to go ahead, but you two try and stick together."

"All right!" They both agreed running towards the fight.

"Be safe you two..." I muttered as I ran to battle.

We were out numbered, but we still had a chance to win. I ran and punched a ninja in the chest then released the spikes in my bracelet, they stabbed into him and he fell when I pulled them out, another came at me and I punched him in the jaw with the spikes out. He fell and tried to stop the bleeding but I ran off to help the other ninjas. I drew my sword and cut down three ninja with one slice, I felt their blood spatter me, but I had no time to wipe it off. I ran and cut two more ninja that were fighting one of the leaf, the two stone fell and the leaf ninja finished them.

"Thanks Alex!"

Don't mention it." I said running across the field tying to help all the leaf ninja I could. The stone ninja would not stay out of my way, two jumped in front of me and I took them down with the bracelets. I kept moving and 20 ninja surrounded me.

"You! You're the one we have to kill!"

"Why me?"

"You killed almost 100 ninja, yourself we can't let you get away with that!"

"You don't have to let me." I stabbed my sword into the ground. "Cyclone Blade!" My blade unleashed razor sharp blasts of wind and cut all twenty ninja in half, I on the other hand was completely unharmed. A kunai flew by my face and when I looked to see who threw it I saw the one that did was fighting another leaf ninja. They must really want me dead if they stop their fight just to attack me. Two ninja attacked me next, I kicked one's knee then grabbed the other one's throat and ignited my hand. He let out one scream then his body went limp. I felt something stab the back of my knee and the pain caused me to fall. The one I had kicked stabbed a stone knife into me. I took a kunai and stabbed it into his neck. I tried to get up but couldn't. I had to got away from the battle for a moment. I pulled my self up on one leg and moved about a yard from the battle. I started to heal my wound. I placed both hands over it and closed my eyes, concentrating.

"Watch out!"

I opened my eyes and saw a kunai coming towards me. I grabbed it out of the air and whipped it back at the one that threw it, it hit the stone ninja directly in the eye. I had healed my wound and I headed back to battle.

The battle had gone on for another half hour when I heard someone shout

"RETREAT!" The stone ninja broke away from their enemy and ran towards their barracks. I ran to the front of the leaf ninja and saw the front of the leaf ninja and saw that we gave the stone army a decent attack. They had less then 100 ninja left, I wasn't sure how many we had left but I knew we had less then them.

"Your orders captain?" Harzo asked

I let out a sigh "They're too far we won't catch them before they get back to their camp...Everyone we're heading back for now." I said turning towards the camp. I studied the group and I saw Kuna and Kiko, their hands and arms were covered in blood, whose I don't know. We headed back to camp.

Every ninja had suffered injuries, myself included. Some were really bad and others, like mine, were less serve. I had talked to the twins when we returned and they seemed okay they had a few cuts but other then that they were fine. I was covered in my enemies blood, my hair had blood in it, my clothes were covered, my face was as well, Every part of my body had blood at least around it. The worst part of the battle was the amount of leaf that were killed in it. We had lost another 25 meaning we had lost half our power, we had 28 but only because of me and the twins, and the stone still had at least two times as many ninjas as us. We have come this far and we would still find a way to win.

**-The Next Day-**

The stone has been quiet since they retreated the day before. I think we will have to attack to take them out. Around noon I told Harzo my plan.

"So you think we have to attack if we want to finish this fight?"

"Yeah. I would attack them like I did yesterday but now that they know my strength they would most likely do what ever was necessary to stop me from getting near them. If I die this battle could easily be lost."

"All right, Captain! I'll organize the troops now." He said leaving entering the building

Another 45 minutes and they were ready to fight.

"All right here's the plan" I started "We are going to attack the stone village's camp and stop them from fighting back, if possible capture as many as you can, we can get information out of them, But if they-" I was cut of by cheering from across the battlefield. I turned to see if I could see anything. Nothing.

"As I was saying, if they fight you and you have no choice then kill them, we are going to finish them off today!"

The leaf ninja cheered and prepared to move out. I turned towards the field, ready to lead them when I saw someone coming across the field. He got to the middle of the field and continued on. I drew my sword and got ready. He stopped when he was 3 yards away from me.

"Who is in command here." he said in a deep commanding voice. He was well over 6 feet and he was built strongly, he stared at me with his piercing green eyes, and his hair was red and wild. A golden war hammer was on this back.

I stepped forward "That would be me."

"You? A kid is commanding this group of ninja? The stone is losing to a commander that hasn't even reached adulthood?"

"Age has nothing to do with my skill as a ninja."

"I challenge you. I am the newest general for the stone village and I will not be defeated by a kid."

"I won't be easily beaten you know."

"Alex you can't fight him!" Harzo said "You have already done too much for us! Let us fight him."

"Alex?" The man said "That name sounds familiar...I can't quite place it." I forgot my name is well known.

"Don't worry Harzo I will take him down quickly!"

"You really thing so?" He said pulling his gold hammer off his back "We'll see about that."

"We will." I said pulling my sword out.

His hammer was almost as tall as me, and he was holding it with one hand, if I get hit by the hammer I'm sure I'll die. My sword might be able to hold up to it but it won't stop me from getting sent backwards. To avoid the hammer, I should attack him from the back, if I can.

"Are you ready to die kid?"

"I'm not going to die."

He hit the ground with his hammer and stone spike rise and form a circle around me.

"Not one to wait huh?"

"I have to take care of you quickly."

I jump out of the circle. "You won't be able to kill me so quickly." I drew a X in the air "Double Wind Blade!" The wind shot at him. He rose his hammer and blocked both attacks.

"Is that the best you can do?"

I place my sword away and take my daggers out, I will be able to attack faster with these. I run at him and tried to get behind him but he made it impossible. I bit my thumb and drew a lightning bolt of blood on my forehead and managed to get behind him, I went to slash his back and he quickly turned and smashed me with his hammer! I hit the ground hard, my vision was blurred and it felt like a rib has broken. I looked down and saw one of my daggers was shattered and the pieces were all around me and one has sticking out of my stomach. I pulled the blade out of me and put it away. I got to my feet shakily.

"You took a direct hit from my hammer, but I guess your blades stopped it mostly."

I drew my sword again, and I rose it to the sky "Lightning Charge!" A blot of lightning hit my sword and it was covered in electricity.

"You think that could help you?"

"Lightning is good against earth."

I ran at him and he swung his hammer I stepped to the side and buried the blade in to his right arm and then cut his whole arm length wise, the one holding the hammer, and I jumped back.

"Now how will you fight?" His right hand was limp and he dropped the hammer.

"I guess I have no choice but to use my strong arm."

"What...? You're left handed?"

"Yeah I was holding back but now I can't." He hit the ground and a piece of the ground came up and smashed me upwards, another came and hit me hard into the ground. My body wouldn't get up.

"Looks like this is the end." He did a few one handed signs "Tomb Of Stone!" Rocks started moving from all around him and then floated over me, there was enough to completely crush my body!

"Now, DROP!"

The stones fell and luckily as soon as one landed on a limb I lost feeling in it.

**Narrator time**

The leaf ninja were shocked into silence. Their one hope for defeating the earth village and possibly one of the village's strongest ninja were just killed before their eyes.

"He's...dead..." Harzo said "We can't win now..."

"HAHAHAHA! You leaf scum should have given up right away!" The man said.

Most of the leaf ninja fell to their knees. Many others were shouting that they couldn't win and that it was over for them.

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP YET!" Kuna shouted with tears in her eyes.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Kiko joined in, also crying "ALEX WOULDN'T GIVE UP THIS EASILY!"

"You two brats, shut your fucking mouths. That kid is dead, who cares what he would do." The man told them "Dreams, hopes, wants, they mean nothing once you die."

"WE WON'T GIVE UP WE WILL FIGHT FOR ALEX!" Kuna shouted at him

"WE WOULD RATHER DIE THEN GIVE UP TO YOU!" Kiko shouted

"That can be arranged." He said walking closer to them.

A leaf ninja stepped in front of him "They don't really mean that they're just kids you know."

The man glared at him "No one talks to me like that and gets away with it not even kids." He swung his hammer, and it tore the leaf ninja's head clean off. Blood spurted from where the head once was. He continued walking towards the twins. They took a step back every time he took one closer.

"You act tough but you're both scared. Don't worry I'll kill you quickly."

The ground suddenly started shaking.

"What is this?" The man said

"An earthquake?" Harzo asked.

The rocks that had crushed Alex suddenly exploded and scattered in all different directions.

Everyone looked to see what had happened. There standing in the middle of where the rocks were was Alex, his eyes blood red, his teeth sharp, his nails longer, the cloak of the beast around him and on his right palm a symbol was cut into his skin. Alex had entered the third state of the Elemental beast's transformation and activated the yin yang's power!

Alex just stood there and everyone was frozen in place. No one wanted to make the first move afraid Alex might attack them, even though Alex told them he and the beast agreed to work together, it is possible the immense power from the beast and the yin yang could cause something to go wrong. Alex made the first move, he took a step towards the leaf barracks, then another until he was walking steady towards it. He stopped when he was only about a foot away from the General.

"You're...Alex the Elemental Ninja!" He shouted "He shouted to the stone ninja "Go report this now!" A stone ninja started to run.

Alex turned and shot a chakra blast at him. It hit him directly and killed him instantly. Alex turned his attention back to the general. He took a step back and then Alex attacked. He tackled him to the ground, grabbed him and threw him ten feet in the air and then jumped up to him and kicked him down again. The general got up and smashed his hammer on to Alex's head. The head of the hammer broke, and Alex grabbed his arm and ripped it right off.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex jumped back opened his mouth and released a five 5 colored beam at the General! The beam hit him and continued to the stone village's camp and destroyed the barracks. The general was dead his body was no where to be seen. Alex turned towards the leaf ninja and started towards them. The leaf ninja moved back as far as they could except Kuna and Kiko who were too stunned to move. Alex stopped at the top of the trench, above all the leaf ninja.

He let out an animal like sound then started talking in a deep voice "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

The leaf ninja stared at him for a moment then Harzo spoke up "Are you the beast who is talking right now?"

"NO! I'M IN CONTROL THE BEAST LENT ME HIS POWER BUT YOU ARE ALL FUCKING STUPID!"

"Why would you call us that Alex? You have no right to tell us we're stupid when you attacked an enemy without knowing what he could do!"

"YOU SAW YOUR LEADER FALL AND WHAT DID YOU DO?" Alex stopped shouting "You gave up, you lost the will to fight. Because of your actions another ninja died, another family lost a loved one. But in truth I respect him more then anyone of you! When Kuna and Kiko were about to be killed by him, did any of you try and save them? No! You were all scared for your life!"

"They brought it upon themselves, they may be leaf ninja but they should know when to give up!"

"Leaf ninja should know when to give up, but they knew it wasn't over yet, they knew we still had a chance. That guy called you scum, but he was wrong. Ninja who betray their comrades are worse then scum!"

I jumped into the trench and landed right in front of the twins. I looked at the leaf ninja again "And one last thing. Thanks to your stupid actions I had no choice but to use it's power to reveal who I was and I saw one last survivor of my blast, running into the mountains. Guess what? He knows I'm the Elemental ninja. He's now going to report it to his kage and then it will spread and the leaf there fore loses their secret thump card. Thanks a fucking lot!" The cloak of the beast disappears, Alex's nails shorted and Alex's teeth changed back to normal.

"Now to stop the bleeding." Alex took some blood from the cut and sealed the cut.

**Back to Alex Telling the story**

I leaned down in front of Kuna and Kiko and hugged them.

"Thanks for saying what you two did."

"You heard us?" Kuna asked

"How?" Kiko asked

"I was conscious under the rocks and hearing what you two said inspired me to do whatever I had to do to live, I had given up but you two helped me."

"Really?" They both asked

"Really." I stood up

I looked over at the leaf ninja "I don't care if you hate me now or not but I was telling you the truth! Try and take a lesson from these two!"

The leaf ninja glared at me except Harzo he spoke up "We didn't enjoy what you said about us. But we can't hate you. You helped us end this battle without all of us ending up dead. So for that I at least thank you."

I nodded. A hawk flew over head and circled around me. I stretched my arm to the side and the bird came down and landed on it. A message was tied to it's leg.

"Looks like we have a new mission. Just as we finish one a new one arrives."

I took the message off of it's leg and it flew off.

I untied the message and opened it

Alex you are needed at the northern border.

The lighting village is fighting us there and they are starting to push us back.

Naruto and Sakura are there as well.

Go there as soon as you can.

Good Luck.

"We're needed at the northern border now."

"Alex at least rest for a while before you go." Harzo said

"I'm not wanted here."

"Would you rather die if you get attacked?"

"...We'll stay for an hour, no more." I said walking away.

I walked to a forested area and sat against one of the trees and closed my eyes. I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching. Without even opening my eyes I knew who it was.

"What do you two want?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"How did you know it was us?"

"Firstly because the other ninja here don't really like me." I opened my eyes and the twins were standing in front of me "And secondly you two always check on me after a battle, or at least that's what it seems like."

"We have to count on you to protect us so we need to make sure you're all right." Kuna said

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"You almost died today..." Kiko said "You have to learn to be more careful in battle."

"I'll try and be more careful if it's possible." I assured them.

The hour passed and me, Kuna and Kiko were ready to leave. Harzo came over just before we set off

"Alex, I have something for you," He pulled out two golden daggers "Since one of your daggers broke I thought I would make you a new pair."

"You made these?"

"Yeah. I used the gold from the war hammer that broke."

"Thanks. We should get going now." I said taking the blades.

"I understand. Take care Alex."

I nodded and we set off.

After a while Kuna asked me a question

"Alex, don't you think you went a little...overboard?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean using the beast's power and the symbol, did you really need both?"

I thought the exact same thing "I had to be sure I would win, I only did what I had to do to insure my victory."

"But doesn't the symbol damage you? Kiko asked

"Well...It doesn't damage me later on, but it uses a lot of blood and could kill me if I didn't seal it."

"So if an enemy knocked you out you would die?"

I never really thought about that"...I guess so."

"That proves you have to be more careful in battle.

We were about half way to the destination, the sun was setting so we decided to walk a little more then stop before it got dark. We only walked for another 25 minutes and then we set up camp. The twins wanted me to tell them about another one of my adventures, so I decided to tell them about Zabuza and Haku. By the time I finished it was almost 1am.

"All right you two, go to bed and rest."

"Okay Alex." They said in unison. They walked towards their tent when a lone figure jumped into our camp site, I was up with my sword in hand within a second. The twins moved behind me.

"Who are you?" I demanded from the figure. He looked at me and the moonlight showed his face. He had sharp features and was watching me with his black eyes with a frown.

"Who I am does not concern you." He responded in a harsh voice.

"Actually it does. You came into our campsite and are now refusing to explain yourself. There is usually a reason someone doesn't tell someone else who they are."

"I will not explain myself to a kid, but I will tell you my business does not concern you."

"But it does concern the two behind me right?"

"You're a smart kid. Yes I want them to come with me."

The twins moved further back.

"Well to me, it seems they don't want to go with you and I'm not going to allow you to force them too."

"They will be safer away from here, someplace where war isn't raging!" That sounds a little familiar.

"Let me repeat myself, They don't seem to want to go and you are not going to force them."

"You really think you will be able to stop me?"

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with at the moment."

"I know all too well who I'm dealing with, Elemental ninja!"

"All right...I guess you know who I am but-"

"The two behind you are Kuna and Kiko daughters of Masami!"

I stood there shocked, the twins stood likewise behind me.

"H-how did you-" A thought struck me, "You couldn't be..." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a black and white photograph. I looked at the photo and then back at him. They looked kinda different but there was no mistake "Fuck." I swore under my breath. I threw the picture at him.

"Oh! This is the last picture she took of me before...I left..." He sounded sad when he said that, but quickly changed it "Well seeing as how you have this, you must know who you are dealing with."

"Yes I do so there is no need to say who you-"

"I am Kuna and Kiko's father!"

"You Fucker..."

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9: Weakness Exploit

The twins father has appeared and has told the twins who he is. How will the twins react to this news?

Chapter 9 Start

He just told them who he was. He knew I didn't want them to know that, he did it knowing it would make it harder on me.

"A-Alex is that true? Is he our father?" Kiko asked.

"...From what your mom told me, Yes he is, at least biologically."

"What's that supposed to mean? He asked me.

"I'll tell you what Masami told me before, you lost the right to be their father, you abandoned them 10 years ago, before the twins were even born!"

"I'm still their father and nothing can ever change that."

"And for that I pity them..."

"Enough! Kuna, Kiko will you come with me, away from this war ridden land?"

The twins stayed where they were.

"Well?"

"Why did you abandon us?" Kuna asked

"...I did it for selfish reasons but I realized my mistake and I want to make it up too you."

I stayed quiet but I still had my sword drawn.

"You never should have left in the first place!" Kiko shouted at him.

"I know. I'm sorry, but please let me make it up to you by taking to a safe land."

"Could mom come too?" Kuna asked

"I asked her and she said she didn't trust me enough to-"

"Enough. You are a horrible liar, ninjas can see through deception, Masami also told me you threatened her, saying you would attack the village and take the twins by force. Don't even try to place blame on Masami and don't even pretend to be a caring and loving father! You want these two for completely different reasons! Now you are going to tell me why you want them."

"Looks like I have no choice...I'll have to kill you first!"

"Good luck I'm not an easy one to kill."

"Before we start fighting I have a question for you." He told me

"And what would that be?"

"Do you know what this symbol means?" He said pointing the the right side of his vest, In the moon light I could make out what looked like a blood red crescent moon.

" Nope. No idea."

"It shows I am a mercenary from the Night Hunters!"

"...The what?"

"The Night Hunters!"

"Never heard of them."

"...Well I guess that makes sense they rarely come near the five nations to do work. In fact I'm not even here on work, they gave me time off so I could help my kids."

"Drop the act. Your not trying to help them. You have another plan for them."

"Think what you want Elemental ninja, it won't change the outcome of this fight."

"I'm well aware of that."

I had my sword drawn, he had no weapons, at least none that were out and ready to use. He wasn't a ninja, he was a mercenary, which he pointed out before but he should know at least a few jutsu. Time to make the first move. I ran towards him and swung my sword at him. He grabbed my sword with one hand and stopped it! I pull back but he doesn't let go, I release my sword and jump back.

"You really shouldn't be touching my sword!"

"Oh? Why not?"

The sword starts to move and tries to shake out of his grasp tying to cut him, but he holds tightly enough to immobilize it.

"How can you hold the sword down so easily?"

He tosses the sword to me, which has stopped fighting now, and I catch it "You know nothing of mercenaries do you? Unlike ninja, mercenaries don't use jutsu they count on their own strength and sometimes a few tricks to defeat their enemies."

I hold my hand in front of me and start focusing my chakra into my palm. A sphere of chakra builds up in my hand, and I run towards him "Rasengan!"

He grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"Ah! Let me go!" The Rasengan disappeared.

"You're hopeless...I tell you mercenaries use their physical strength and you still run at me."

I try to pull my arm away from him again and this time he let go and I fell back onto the ground. I jumped back up and tried to think of a strategy that would help me beat this guy. Nothing came to mind.

"Do you know why we call ourselves the Night Hunters?"

"How should I know?"

"We specialize at night jobs and attacks, we thrive in the darkness."

"You still won't be able to defeat a ninja in his own territory."

"We'll see." He took a step back and then his body slowly vanished.

I looked all around but I couldn't see, hear or feel his energy.

"Is he gone?" Kiko asked

"I don't know. I don't think he would leave."

"You're right, I haven't left!" His voice was coming from all around us.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"You wont have any chance at finding me, I have used a special tactic of the Night Hunters!"

"Special tactic?"

"Like I told you before members of the Night Hunters thrive in darkness, this is just another reason why, we become one with the night!"

"If you became one with the night how can that help you?"

"Allow me to show you!"

All of a sudden I felt a pain in my chest, like someone punched me, I fell to my knees because of it.

"That is why it is helpful."

The wind got knocked out of me so I had a little trouble talking "It turns y-you invisible..." I said tying to catch my breath.

"You got that pretty quick."

"I know what it feels like to be punched." I said pulling myself up. "By become one with the night you meant blending in with the night."

"Even knowing that you can't stop my move until dawn, and you won't survive that long."

Dawn? I checked my watch only 1:45am, and since the sun comes up around 6 or 7 I had quite a few hours before dawn...looks like I'll have to beat him before then.

I looked over at the twins, they were standing near their tent now, At least they're not tying to help in this battle, they wouldn't stand a chance. I concentrated and tried to feel his presence. Nothing. Even if he doesn't use chakra I should still be able to sense him around. He must still be around. I felt something hit my knee and I fell from the impact. I quickly got to my feet.

"What's wrong elemental ninja?" He said in a mocking tone of voice

How did he get close enough to hit me with no sound? Could this be part of his invisibility as well?

"You're being a coward. Fighting against someone who can't even see you."

"I told you. I'm here to save my kids, I'll do whatever has to be done to save them now."

"Fine if that's how it's going to be, Let's move from here so you can see my true power."

"Why would we have to move?"

"Do you want Kuna and Kiko to possibly be hurt?"

He stay silent for a moment then says "Fine your choice."

I turn to them "You two stay here do not try and help me no matter what." I then jumped into the trees.

I stopped after a minute I got into the trees. I had no idea where he was but I was hoping I lost him, at least for now. I took a sheet of paper from my pouch and a pencil and start writing something down. I finished writing and place the paper back in the pouch, and I feel something hit me from the front and smash me through a tree. I roll across the ground and jump to my feet.

"Where's that 'true power' you were talking about?"

"You're see it soon don't worry."

"If you win long enough!"

I felt him attack me again and sent me through the trees. I landed on my feet this time.

"Alex are you okay?" I turned and saw Kuna and Kiko, but also that I had been hit back to where we were before.

"Well looks like we are finishing here."

"You made sure we ended up back here!"

"Yeah. I can't risk that your "power" will defeat me somehow."

"Even if we ended up back here, I already have a plan. Your move has a flaw in it."

"Really? What is it then?"

"I'll tell you after!" I throw a kunai right in front of me. It gets deflected and lands right by the twins.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"You might be silent and invisible right now but that can't change your surroundings." I said pointing down. He was standing on a crunched up leaf "You still have your weight and that can affect things around you."

"Bravo! You might have noticed that but if I stay in the trees you will never be able to see any changes."

"That is true but" I look at the twins and see they're looking down and have their hands over their eyes "My plan is already in action!" I cover my eyes with my left arm and lift my right one up "Dawn's Light!" I can't see what this jutsu is doing because I have my eyes hidden. This is my Jutsu but it can damage me as well, which is why I'm covering my eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Sounds like my plan worked.

The note I wrote when I was in the trees I attached it to the kunai that had landed near the twins so they would know my plan and to cover their eyes. I uncovered my eyes once I felt the light disappear. I saw that, like I had hoped, my plan had dispelled his invisibility, and he was standing covering his eyes.

"Looks like my plan was a success."

"YOU JERK!"

"It's time to end this." I ran up to him jumped and hit him in the jaw with my knee,, he fell to the ground, and then I slammed my fist into his chest. I was over him and my knees were pinning his arms to the ground.

"Mercenaries use their physical strength more then ninja, but when their strength is combined with their skills of ninjutsu and genjutsu they can defeat anyone like you."

He opened his eyes "No matter what you do to me I will not give up trying to save my kids!"

I take a kunai out of my pouch and place it against his neck "Even if I kill you? Maybe I should kill you right now."

"Yes...Please kill me now..." His voice was overtaken by sadness

I was confused but I didn't let my guard down "You want to die? "

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...I never wanted to leave my family!" He was crying now.

"...Why did you then?"

"I had no choice. I had gotten mixed up with the wrong people and I owed them a great debt. By this time me and Masami were already married but I never let her find out anything about it. When she told me she was pregnant I acted happy but in truth I knew if I couldn't pay back the debts in time, my family was gonna suffer for it. A month before the girls were due I asked if there was anything I could do to erase my debts. They told me to come and work for them in their group, the Night Hunters and my debts would disappear. So I left and went to work for them without a word to any one. I expected to be back before they were born but they had trapped me into working for them and they had no intention of ever letting me off."

"What did they do?"

"They told me the interest of my debts built up and I owed a lot more then I had before. Before I knew it 10 years had passed and now here I am..."

"You skipped one important detail why are you here now?"

"I am here because...the Night Hunters found out I had kids...they told me I had to bring them to our base and they would 'hold on' to them until I payed them back."

"I see." I punched him hard in the face."

"What was that for!"

"You are...I can't even think of anything to compare you to. You have been gone 10 years! You have no idea what your family has been through!"

"It couldn't have been worse then what I've been through."

I punched him again "Let me tell you just what I know has happened since you left them. First off Masami was overcome with grief that her husband, the man she had loved would leave a little before her babies were born, this continued for the next 9 years. Her grief was increased about a year ago when I first met her, it wasn't the best way to meet someone. I had a mission, she was the client. She tole me a village of rouge ninja attacked their village and kidnapped two people. Guess who they were."

"No..."

"Yes, it was Kuna and Kiko. I was called to the village to get them back from the rouge ninja and to return them to the village. I managed to do it, after a lot of hard work, I had saved the entire village and your family. Also Kuna and Kiko gained a new fear from that, their biggest fear. Being taken from their mother again. Exactly what you tried to do."

He looked at the sky silently.

"And worst of all you decided to leave to try and help your family, yet you come here reveal yourself to them, threaten their mother, try to take them away and also attack the person that saved them and their village and tried to kill them. You have just made their lives much more confusing by showing them you were still alive." I got off him and stood up.

"P-please kill me now."

"This is also another thing, you show yourself and attack me hoping to die, so they will see the man who once saved them, their hero and friend, kill the man claiming to be their father. I will not kill you, but I will not allow you to take them." I grab him bu his collar and pull him up. "And you are going to tell them" I said gesturing to the twins who have been watching this whole time, but were not close enough to us to have heard us talking "everything you just told me, and it better match up perfectly."

I convinced the twins I wouldn't let him hurt them, or take them away and they reluctantly came closer. He tells them what he told me and they listen silently. Once he finished asked to talk to me privately.

"I have to report to the Night Hunters. They will no doubt kill me for failing. So I am going to fight back and give them a fight to remember. Will you tell Masami everything I told you and also tell her I am very sorry."

"I will."

"Thank you, and good bye." He walked into the forest and out of sight.

I turned to the twins who at the moment were looking down. "You two should get to bed."

"Huh?" they say looking up.

"I said you two should get to bed. We will arrive at our location tomorrow."

"Okay." They both said walking to their tent.

"He really made this more confusing then it had to be." I muttered to myself.

Around 9am the twins walked out of the tent, and like usual I had been up for 2 or 3 hours before.

"Ready to head out?"

"Yeah." Kuna said distracted

"I guess." Kiko said likewise

"Listen you too. I know what happened last night was very...difficult to understand but you can't allow it to distract you, if a ninja gets distracted in battle, especially in a war zone it can end very badly. Try and get it out of your mind for the time being if possible. Okay?"

They both agreed and we continued on our way.

The northern border...the leaf's most mountain region. This is where the battle was going to take place this time. The mountains stood over us and the only way over was to climb over them.

"Looks like we have to climb. Are you two ready?" They nodded and we started up. It took nearly an hour but we finally arrived at the top, and what we saw caught me they surprise. The leaf and lightning villages were in the middle of a battle! From the top of the mountain I could see the two village were evenly matched, at least in numbers but it was unknown in strength.

"Can you two reach the bottom of this mountain by yourselves?"

"You want to help them quickly right?" Kuna asked

"Yeah."

"Go ahead. We'll get down." Kiko said

"All right. Try and hurry." I jumped off the mountain towards the battlefield.

I landed at the back of the leaf army. I ran into it tying to find Naruto, or Sakura, and taking down enemy ninja that attacked me. After 10 minutes of searching I found Naruto fighting some enemies. I ran towards them and cut down a few as he took the others down.

"Alex! when did you get here?" He asked

"Just now. Where's Sakura?"

"Not sure."

"I guess you can do it. I am going to try and take out most of the enemy in one attack can you try and get our army to pull back a bit?"

"I could try to."

"Your shadow clones might help use them if necessary."

"I will." I ran back towards the base of the mountain.

When I got there Kuna and Kiko had just reached the bottom.

"You two join the leaf ninja but do not attack yet. Naruto is going to get them to pull back and then I am going to use a move, right after it attack all right?"

"Are you sure the move will work?" Kiko asked

"I don't know why it wouldn't. Get ready." I went back towards the field. Naruto did a good job. With his shadow clones help he managed to get the leaf to move back. I went to the front and the leaf moved another yard back. The lightning ninja were watching me.

"Who are you?" One called to me

"Tying to take all of us by yourself?"

I raised my hands in front of me "Double Elemental Blast!" The two beams shoot from my hands and hit the other army, taking many ninja out "Everyone! Attack!" The leaf ninja charge forward.

The lightning ninja fought back intensely, angered at what I did to them. I drew my golden daggers and joined my comrades in battle. When I entered the battle I realized, much the same as when we fought the stone village, I was the main target, more then once a ninja ran from a leaf ninja they were in battle with and attacked me. I dispatched them easily but it was still a little annoying. I ran to a group of 10 or so ninja. They instantly attacked me with the weapons they had, lightning enhanced swords and daggers, I avoided touching the swords with my daggers just in case they might conduct the electricity and shock me. I jumped above them did a few signs and said "Earth Grave Jutsu!" The ground under them started moving then two pieces of the earth came up on both sides of them and crushed them then dragged the remains under the ground.

"That move is a little violent..." I muttered to myself. A ninja swung his sword inches from my hand I turned and grabbed him by the collar then focused chakra into the sliver bracelets Rud had given me, The spikes came out and pierced the ninja's jaw, he screamed in pain and then I stabbed him through the heart with one of my daggers. I saw Kiko getting attacked by a group of ninja and I ran over and helped her.

"Where's your sister?" I asked noticing Kuna wasn't with her.

"I don't know we got separated a while back. Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she is. I'll try and find her." I went in the direction I thought was towards the leaf's barracks, when I heard the horn. The lightning ninja immediately started retreating the leaf ninja followed them a short distance.

"Stop!" I shouted "It could be a trap!" The leaf ninja stopped in their tracks. I pushed my way through them until I was at the front, Naruto and Sakura were there too. The lightning ninja didn't go all the way back but close to it. They spilt in half and then two people started walking towards us. I couldn't tell who they were from the distance I was. When they got closer I saw who they were.

"Fuck...why are they here...?" the two people were Killer B, the host of the eight tails and the Raikage!

They stopped 5 feet in front of me.

"You're the one that attacked our village a while back, to save the leaf ninja." The Raikage said. I noticed it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes that was me."

"Yes...The elemental ninja."

"Guess you figured that out after I attacked you on the mountain?"

"It wasn't hard to guess. Also the cloak was a dead giveaway."

"That is true. So are you going to join the battle now."

Killer B was writing stuff down again in his little notepad, not really paying attention.

"No, the plan is already complete."

"What plan?"

"The plan to lure you out. I knew if I ordered an attack on the leaf's border you would show up sooner or later."

"Why did you want to lure me out."

"You're one of the strongest ninja the leaf has so there are two reasons I must capture you, 1:You must have some information about the leaf's war tactics that could help us and 2:If I can force you to fight for us we can destroy the other villages."

"You really think you will be able to capture me when I have a whole army behind me?"

"If I exploit your weakness."

"I don't have a weakness you can exploit."

"Every ninja has a weakness that can be, you just have to find the way."

"I have no weakness."

"Really?" The Raikage snapped his fingers and two lightning ninja appeared at his sides. They were each holding someone around the neck. The ones they had were Kuna and Kiko! I didn't allow my surprise to show but I should have known that was going to happen. They were both struggling to get out of the ninja's grip.

"Taking hostages I see."

"Stop acting like you don't care about them. We saw you on the mountain with them and we saw how much you care about their well being."

Shit...I really screwed up here "That's a dirty trick...fuck...all right you win what do you want?"

"First, tell the leaf ninja's to get back."

"Alex..." Sakura said "What are you going to do."

"There's only one thing to do. Everyone get back!"

The ninja obeyed, except Naruto and Sakura.

"All of the leaf have to step back."

"If you are going to have Killer B by you I'm having these two by me."

"...Fine. The next thing is to put these on." He threw a pair of hand cuffs."

"Alex, don't do it!" Kuna said.

I ignored her and picked them up.

"Behind your back." The Raikage instructed

I did as he said and I felt my chakra being drained.

"Now come over here."

"Release them first."

"You haven't fulfilled your part yet."

"How will I know you will keep your promise?"

"We will let one of them go now then."

"...Fine." The one holding Kiko let her go and she ran up to me.

"Alex don't do this please!"

"Kiko, stay with Naruto and Sakura." I said taking a step forward.

"Alex!" Kiko cried, Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

I walked over to the Raikage "Now let her go."

"I will. But if you fail the last order it will cost you."

"What's the last one?"

"You will come with us peacefully and will not resist in the slightest. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

The one holding Kuna let her go.

"Alex please don't-"

"Kuna...go with your sister."

"But Alex-"

"Kuna, I will return soon. Until then you need to take care of her and yourself."

She nodded and then walked to where Kiko was standing.

"Now Elemental Ninja, start walking."

I thought about how Tsunade would react once she got the news. The elemental ninja has been captured.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10: Prisoner Of War

Alex is now a prisoner of war. Even worse he is a prisoner of the lightning village and the merciless Raikage. Will Alex be able to escape with his life and return to the leaf village and his friends?

Chapter 10 Start

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a dark, damp room. I went to rub my eyes and noticed my hands wouldn't move. I turned my head and saw my right wrist was shackled to the wall, my left wrist was likewise. Now I remember what happened. I gave myself up to save Kuna and Kiko, I was lead to the lightning village, and every weapon was taken from me. Great...I can't even feel my chakra, the shackles must be suppressing it, at least these ones are better then the ones I had on before, those ones drained my chakra. Looks like their is no way out at the moment.

"_Giving up already kid?"_

_I jumped, startled "It's been a while since you talked to me."_

"_You've been busy and I didn't want to distract you."_

"_I haven't been busy the whole time, you could have talked to me when I was being led here."_

"_I could have but didn't, you can't change that now."_

"_Your acting a little differently now aren't you?"_

"_Of course I am! Look at where you've gotten us!"_

"_I'll get out soon."_

"_That attitude is your problem!"_

"_I'm not just going to change my attitude just because you say it's a problem."_

"_We'll see where that gets you later then."_

"_Wait...can't you leave me body and help me escape?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I have already tried your shackles are suppressing my chakra as well, and that therefore holds me in as well."_

"_That sucks."_

"_It's your fault."_

After an unknown amount of time, it's hard to know how much time passes when your locked up, A lightning ninja walked by and stopped in front of my cell.

"Look at this. How the mighty have fallen."

I look up "I have not fallen yet."

"You gave yourself up to protect two little kids, and you're said to be one of the leaf's strongest ninja." I didn't give myself up for just Kuna and Kiko, I also knew the leaf ninja, myself included, wouldn't be able to beat the Raikage and the eight tails.

"I gave myself up for a good reason."

"Oh? And what would that reason be?"

"If I allowed you to take the two kids, you could easily get information from them, but with me you have no chance."

"We'll see if you can keep that claim." He said walking away

"Don't worry I will." I muttered to myself.

Dammit...how much time has passed? I can't check my watch since my wrists are held by these damn shackles! I tried to get my wrists free but I just ended up cutting my wrists.

"Fucking things!"

I heard foot steps coming down the hall. Great another enemy. I heard the footsteps stop in front of my cell.

"Fuck off." I said looking down.

"You shouldn't speak to me like that."

I look up and see the Raikage and two other ninja standing beside him "I don't see a problem with it."

"You're in no position to be saying such things."

"I don't think it matters what position I'm in."

"I'm going to give you one more chance to give us the information. Will you give it to us willingly?"

"Nope. You also won't be getting it by force." I said smirking

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He shouted very angrily "YOU TWO, GET TO IT ALREADY!" he shouted at the two beside him.

The two other ninja come in and put another pair of shackles on and then unlocked the other pair holding my wrists to the wall. My chakra was still suppressed. These shackles must have the same effect on me, but these ones are used to lead someone somewhere.

"What are these for?"

"We're taking you somewhere." One of the ninja told me

"Most likely somewhere with more danger then here."

"You'll see."

"I guess I will." I said as they took me out of the cell.

They led me down a long hall way filled with empty cells, it was like they were tying to isolate me, tying to break me like this, good luck with that, I like solitude. After another few minutes of walking, we came upon an iron door. The Raikage took a key out, unlocked it and told me to go in. I did as I was told and the two ninja and the Raikage followed behind me, closing the door behind them. The light in the room was dim so it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. When I saw what was in the room I knew I was in trouble. All around the room were devices and machines that looked like they were meant to hurt someone, which they were. This was the lightning's "interrogation" room.

"You still have a chance kid. Give me the information you have about the leaf and you won't suffer." The Raikage told me.

"Like I said before, I am not going to give it to you willingly and you will not get it by force."

"You won't be able to keep that attitude up after you've been here for a while."

"I'll die before I tell you anything!"

"You won't die, but you'll be wishing you did after we get through with you!"

They lead me to the far said of the room where what looked to be strait jackets made of metal, were hanging on the wall. One of the ninja took one off and put it on me. It was really heavy, even for me, but I managed to stay standing.

"What is this supposed to do? Make me carry it around and to make me exhausted?"

"You're not very observant are you?" The Raikage asked.

"I don't see anything in this room that could be combined with this...thing, to cause more harm to someone."

"You're in the hidden cloud village, in the land of lightning. You should be able to figure out the rest."

"All I know is you put this metal thing on-" I suddenly realized what he meant "Fuck..."

"Metal conducts electricity, and many ninja in this village can use lightning based jutsus."

"I'm aware of that."

"All right you two." He said to the two ninja.

They both stepped to my sides and one put a hand on my right shoulder and the other put his hand on my left shoulder. This is gonna hurt.

The shock came suddenly and my body went rigid, and I couldn't move any part of my body. The shock slowly disappeared and I fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Hurts, doesn't it kid." The Raikage asked

"I-it's nothing I can't handle."

"It will get worse. That was just a sample of what you will feel with you do not submit. You two bring him over here." He said walking away. The two ninjas grabbed me and pretty much dragged me over to the Raikage who was standing in front of another iron door. He opened it and inside was a pitch black room.

"This is your cell from now on. I am giving you the rest of today to give me what I want, if you decide not to give it to me, well let's say you'll regret it." The two ninjas threw me in the room and the door closed and locked. The room was completely dark, I couldn't see anything.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?"

In the darkness of the room I couldn't tell how much time has passed or if I have even fallen asleep, but I must have since my body doesn't hurt as much as it did before. I can't give him the information, mostly because I am not told about important matters like that, but if he finds that out he'll still try to force me to join his army, and that is not happening.

"_Are you going to be able to hold out kid?"_

"_I'll be fine..."_

"_You don't sound very convincing."_

"_There's a good reason for that."_

"_That reason is?"_

"_Because to sound convincing you have to be able to convince yourself as well."_

"_So in other words..."_

"_I don't think I have a chance of getting out of here alive."_

Just then I heard a lock click and the door to my cell opened. The light that came in hurt my eyes. Someone walked into the room and I saw it was, who else? The Raikage.

"So kid have you made the right decision yet?"

"Depends...if you mean right by me then yes, but by you no."

"So you want to go through worst pain today then you did yesterday?"

"I'll repeat what I said before. I'll die before I tell you anything!"

"Fine it's you who will be suffering."

A another ninja came in and took me out of the cell.

"Why only one this time?"

"You're not much of a threat when you can't use chakra."

They took me over to a chair and strapped my legs down and my arms were behind my back still shackled together.

"What is it this time?" I asked

The Raikage stayed silent and the ninja took a box off a nearby shelf. He open it and I saw Senbon (These are what Haku used.) were inside. That isn't a good thing. The ninja holding the box came closer then took one out and placed the sharp tip against my arm. I always hated getting needles and this is going to be a lot worse. I closed my eyes and looked down. I felt pressure being put on the senbon then I felt it slide into my skin. It hurt but I had taken worse. I felt another sharp point about an inch away and I felt that one stab into me too. So they were going to keep doing this, and I bet like before they have something else planned with this and I'm sure I'm not going to be happy about it. They put a third senbon in then another then they kept going until there were 50 (I was counting) in my arm. I heard the ninja that had the senbon move to my other side, which could only mean one thing. He then started placing senbon in my other arm in the same manner, an inch apart. The pain was bad but I had been crushed by rocks and almost killed not even a week ago, I know I can handle this. Once he finished my other arm I expected it to be done until I felt a point touch my leg, dammit! They take a big step up when I decline to give them what they want. He started putting the senbon in.

He had finally finished placing the senbon in my body, but I refused to open my eyes. There are 50 in each arm and 30 in each leg, so in total I have 160 senbon in my body. Now I had to wait and see what they would do next. I felt the ninja touching each senbon, and without opening my eyes I couldn't tell what he was doing. After a while he stopped touching them and the Raikage spoke.

"Open your eyes."

"I refuse."

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"I refuse."

"YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU REFUSE US AGAIN! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I reluctantly open my eyes. The reason the ninja was touching the senbon was to attach something to each. A thin wire of iron or steel was attached to each one and the wires all mean at one point, the tip of a metal bar.

"...Going to use lightning style again huh?"

"I'll give you one last chance to give us the infor-"

"You are not going to get anything from me, I'll die before I'll tell you anything."

He looked at the ninja holding the metal bar and gave a nod. Here it comes.

I felt a sight shock from all the needles, and then suddenly the shock increased and went through my were body, my whole body tensed up and the pain shot through my whole body and I couldn't do anything about it. The pain was a lot worse then what I felt just the day before but this rivalled any other pain I have felt before. It felt like my whole body was continuously being stuck by lightning. It hurt like hell! After about 2 minutes they stopped the flow and my body was limp. I was breathing heavily and my breathing was also uneven. My whole body felt numb. The ninja that had place the senbon in my body pulled the iron bar and all the senbon ripped out of my body.

"Don't you wish you told me what I wanted?"

"You...will...regret...this...one...day." I said pausing to breathing

"I'll regret this? Look at the state you're in right now. Do I look like I'm sorry? This is war kid you can't give your enemies any mercy. Take him back to his cell." The Raikage walked out of the room."

Back in the pitch black room. Body in too much pain too move. I had to think of a way out of here or I'll die. But It seemed near impossible to get out of here, especially with these damn suppressing shackles on. After what could have been half an hour or 3 hours the door opened and a middle aged female walked in. She kneeled down beside me and looked at the wounds.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm a medic. The Raikage sent me down here to heal your wounds so you don't bleed to death, But he wouldn't allow me to ease your pain, I can see why he wouldn't." She placed her hands on my arm and started to heal the wounds

"It would be better if I died."

"War is a horrible thing. It makes kids think stuff they shouldn't, I mean look at what you just said."

"If I died I wouldn't have to suffer and there would be no way the Raikage would get information out of me."

"Still, if you died I'm sure many people would miss you and then they would be the ones suffering."

"I think it's worse for them not knowing how I'm doing, worrying about me and not even knowing if I'm dead or alive."

"But once you return they'll be happy to see you again."

"If I ever return that is."

"Well I did what I was ordered and I dare not risk staying here any longer. Stay strong." She left and I heard the door lock behind her.

She was nice but she is still a cloud medic, an enemy of the leaf. Suddenly an idea formed in my mind I just had to hope it worked and hoped I could be strong enough.

"_Are you there?"_

"_Yeah. Why wouldn't I be."_

"_I don't know. Anyway take a look at my plan." I gave him time to review it. "So what do you think?"_

"_This could be very dangerous to you and even then we're not sure if it will work or not, you might just end up hurting yourself."_

"_I have to take any chance that shows itself. So I have to try it."_

"_All right but for now all we can do is wait."_

"_Looks that way."_

Darkness...you can't tell how much time has passed, if you have slept, what you even look like. I hate it. I can't tell if it was morning, the middle of the night or neither. Now I could do was wait until my next torture session. Almost on cue the door opened and the Raikage walked in.

"Is it that time already?"

"Should I even ask?"

"If it's about the information you want then no."

"Will it make a difference if I tell you there's no guarantee that you will live through the next one?"

"I said I would die before I told you anything."

"Oh well your choice." He walked over to me and pulled me out of my cell.

My body was still in pain from the senbon torture the day before so He was mostly dragging me around. He put me on the same chair I was on yesterday and strapped my legs on it and took the shackles off and strapped my arms to the the chair. My chakra was still suppressed, dammit.

"No guards this time?"

"They are not needed. I am handling this one myself." This can't be good. Why would he want to handle this one himself?

"Tell me. Who do you think has the most powerful lightning style in the village?"

"I'm guess that would be you." I suddenly realized something "Which is why you said I might not live and why you are going to handle this one alone."

He gave me a smirk "I gave you a chance, you refused. It's time you learn what happens when you don't give the lightning village what they want!" He pulled a silver spear of a shelf "I am going to infuse my lightning style into this spear after I stab it into you. Guess what else?"

"I'm not in the mood just tell me."

"Silver is the best conductor of electricity. Which means this is going to hurt you a lot. This pain won't even compare to what you went through the last two days."

I stayed silent. I suddenly felt something I haven't truly felt in quite a long time, fear. For the first time since I can remember I'm actually afraid. Not for my family, not for my friends not for anyone but myself, I fear for myself.

"Ready for this elemental ninja?"

"Give me your worst shot!"

"Just remember you had a choice." He stabbed the spear right into my shoulder and hit the muscle.

I took a sharp intake of air.

"How does it feel to have your muscle pierced with a spear?" That means he aimed for my muscle. "Bet it feels pretty bad huh? It's gonna feel worse once I do this!" He sent his lightning style through it and instantly pain shot through my entire body. He was right about one thing, this doesn't even compare to the last two. This was without a doubt the worse pain I have ever felt in my life. No one I had fought so far could cause this much damage to me. Red spots were flashing before my eyes and I felt as if I was going to blackout any second. Just then he removed the spear.

"How was that?

My voice had left me, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't have responded.

"Last chance. Will-"

I gave a weak shake of my head.

"You're a very tough nut to break." He stabbed the spear into my other shoulder. The pain went through my body again and this time the red spots appeared instantly and so did the feeling that I was going to black out. The pain seemed to get worse and the red spots disappeared and faded into darkness.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

"Am I dead...?"

"_No you're fine."_

"_Oh it's you. What happened?"_

"_You passed out and he threw you back in the cell."_

"_That's all?"_

"_Well except for the fact that he forgot to put the shackles back on."_

"_I don't have them on?"_

"_No. You can't feel that they not on?"_

"_Nope I can't feel anything thing from my shoulder down."_

"_Also without the shackles this means your plan has a better chance of working."_

"_Yeah. So let's prepare it now."_

"_You're still not in any condition for it but it might be the only chance we get so let's get it ready."_

Our plan has been reviews now, we checked every possibility and only a few things we could think of could go wrong. After some time the door opened and the same woman that healed my wounds before came in again. She looked at me and then shook her head.

"He was to learn to hold back on a kid."

"I might be a kid but I'm also the elemental ninja of the leaf."

"Still, in age you are a kid." She started healing my wounds again.

"I might be a kid in age but I'm still stronger then many other ninja."

"That may be but a kid shouldn't have to suffer this much."

"Why do you care about me so much when I'm an enemy?"

"You might be an enemy but I hate seeing kids get hurt."

"So even through I'm an enemy you don't want to see me get hurt?"

"Exactly."

"You're making this harder then it needs to be."

"Making what harder?"

"This. NOW!"

Something came from the corner of the room and hit her to the ground. I force myself up and place my foot onto her chest.

"I treat my enemies differently then you do. Just like the Raikage said to me 'This is war kid you can't give your enemies mercy." The elemental beast walked to my side and grabbed the key to the cell out of her pocket held it in his jaws.

"Me and my partner here, came up with this plan. I may be weakened but he still helped me out. The Raikage made a mistake, he didn't place the shackles back on, but if he did I was going to get them off but it might have cost me my life this way is much easier."

Me and the beast ran out the cell and he locked it with the key and then shattered it. I might have got the beast to attack to early the wounds weren't closed, they were still bleeding a bit, and you could easily see I was wounded because my clothes got stabbed through as well.

"Good job. Now comes the hard part." I said to him.

"Doesn't matter even with you crippled we will still escape."

"I hope you're right. If you somehow get defeated I can do next to nothing to protect myself."

"Don't underestimate me, Alex."

The iron door that I had come through to enter the "interrogation" room was unlocked. The beast managed to pull the handle and we ran into the hallway.

"You're really useless right now you know." He told me.

"Why would you say that?"

"You can't even open a door."

"It's not my fault that they decided to stab my shoulder muscle and use electricity to numb my arms."

"Just remember if it wasn't for me you would still be in the cell."

"Don't worry I won't" I said mockingly.

We kept going through the hallway until we came up to some stairs leading up to a door. We went up the stairs and I placed my ear to the door.

"I don't hear anything." I told the beast.

"Give me a second." He smashed the door open and ran into the room. I heard surprised shouts, sounds of pain then silence. The beast walked into the doorway.

"Let's go."

I walked up and saw 5 guards, all dead and all covered in blood "That was really fast killing."

"We have to get out of here quickly."

"I agree we have to-Wait!"

"What?"

"I just remembered, my weapons, tools and the scroll were taken when I was capture. We have to find them."

"That scroll is better off away from you and can't you come back when you can fight to do this?"

"That scroll is dangerous it has many forbidden jutsu in it, if they decided to use them then they might lose a few people but they will kill many leaf ninja, we have to take it back now."

"Why do I even help you? Fine let's go." It seemed we were in the room where the guards are stationed so my weapons should be around here. It didn't take long before I found most of my things. I kicked opened a chest and found the sword, the two golden daggers and my tools but something was missing, the scroll.

"The scroll doesn't seem to be in here." I said to the beast who was out of my sight at the time.

"Come in here for a minute." I walked into the room where his voice was coming from and he was standing in front of a safe.

"Do you think it might be in there?"

"One way to find out." He slashed at it with his claws and they cut through the metal of the safe easily. I stepped closer and looked inside. I saw a few things but the thing that caught my eye was the scroll with a black string. With out use of my hands the beast had to pull it out. He opened and made sure it was the right one, luckily it was. He brought it into the next room and placed it near my other belongings.

"Now the question is how to get them out of here."

"You had a backpack with you right?"

"Yeah." I looked in the chest again and saw a strap. "That might be it." The beast pulled it out and we saw that it was. He placed everything into the bag except the sword which went around my waist where it was meant to be and he placed the bag on my back.

"I'm not sure this will work without use of my arms."

"Well it's the best we can do right now. Let's go."

"Right." We went out the door we thought would bring us out.

We finally got outside and I saw the building we were in was the same one where I helped Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. I didn't know there was another floor to it.

"Stop daydreaming it's almost morning we have to get out before everyone wakes up and we're discovered."

"Right." He ran off and I followed as fast as I could.

He continued to run until we saw the gate and guards standing there, they hadn't seen us but we saw them.

"Looks like you get to do more fighting."

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He ran incredibly fast and dispatched the guards before they could even react. I walked up to the gate.

"That was...wow."

"You've never seen what I can do. Now come one we don't have time we have to go now."

"I know."

Going down the mountain that the village was on was very hard, I kept stumbling since my legs still had healed from the senbon torture, but we finally made it down after 10 minutes. We had no time to rest we had to keep going no matter what. I fell behind the beast a lot but he made sure he didn't leave me behind. The sun was up and the lightning village wold soon discover they had failed to get what they wanted. We were across the border but that wouldn't stop them from chasing after us.

"Only a while longer and they'll have no chance to catch us." I said

"We don't even know if they are following us."

"True but we can't be sure that they're not."

"Then let's keep going and then we can be sure they won't catch us."

After another hour of running the gate to the leaf came into sight.

"Almost there." I said smiling

Just then someone appeared in front of us. I looked at his forehead to see if there was a head band. There was...it was a lightning one.

"Fuck! How did you catch up to us!" I asked looking over his shoulder at the gate, we were too far away for anyone to notice us fighting, we were on our own.

"I'm faster then you. I'm one of the fastest ninja from the lightning village."

"You're not going to stop us when we've come this far!"

"Whose going to stop me?"

"I am." The beast said.

"You have spilt apart from each? That's different."

The beast didn't wait he ran at the ninja and swung his claws, the man moved and kicked the beast back!

"You can't hit me with such slow moves."

The beast attacked again and the man punched him. I wanted to help but I only had feeling in the very tips of my fingers, and I couldn't do much with that. The beast has getting frustrated. He ran and moved quickly behind the ninja but he easily turned and smashed him into the ground, he then placed his foot on his back to hold him in place. I couldn't just stand there and let him be hurt I had to do something, but what? A thought suddenly entered my mind, I couldn't believe I didn't think of it sooner it was so obvious. The ninja was facing away from me and was still pinning the beast down by stepping on him.

"I guess you're a lot stronger when you have a host huh?" The ninja asked him

"I don't need a host to beat you!" He snarled but still couldn't get free.

I had to do it now or I wouldn't have another chance. I ran towards him, he must have heard me running because he turned around, but it was too late. I jumped up and kicked him right in the face! He took a step back, which got his foot of the beast.

"Attack now!" I shouted to him

"I know!" He ran and slashed the ninja's throat open, the ninja fell and a puddle of blood formed under him.

"Are you all right?" I asked

"I'll be fine. I didn't need your help."

"You could at least act thankful you know."

"Fine. Thanks."

"We're a team. We have to work together. Now let's get to the leaf village."

"Should I enter your body again?"

"It's your choice."

"I think I will return to your body now."

"All right go ahead."

He ran and and jumped at me and entered my body again, time to head to the leaf now.

I walked towards the leaf village gate. It took me only about 8 minutes and when I walked through the gate a gatekeeper saw me.

"Could it be? Alex is that you?" He asked

I smiled "The one and only."

"Weren't you captured by the lightning?"

"Yeah. Look at my shoulders for prove."

He looked and gave a look of pain "Ouch that must have hurt. It's not healed completely you should go to the hospital."

"I have something else to do first."

"Alex the wounds could get infected if you don't-"

"I'll go but first I have to go talk to Tsunade."

"All right. Go ahead."

I walked towards the hokage's building and I noticed the surprise looks I got and the looks they gave when they saw the spear wounds. I didn't care about them at the moment right now I had to go and talk to Tsunade.

I stood in front of Tsunade's office door. Now how do I get in? My arms won't work so there is only one choice. I tap the door with my foot.

Tsunade's voice comes from the other side "Come in." I tap the door again "Come In!" She repeated. I tapped the door harder that time, and I heard footsteps from the other side of the door. The door swung open and Tsunade shouted "I SAID COME-" She stopped and got a surprised look on her face when she saw it was me "Alex? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's really me."

"But you..uh...how?" She was at a loss of words.

"I'll explain it." She went back to her desk and I walked in and pushed the door closed with my foot.

I had just finished telling her about what had happened.

"You managed to escape with the beast's help?"

"Yes but as you can see, not without injury."

"So do you have any feeling in your hands right now?"

"Only the tips of my fingers, and I have no idea how long until I have feeling back."

"So once again you are unfit to fight in this war." Fighting isn't going to end this war. Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Umm...Tsunade?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...never mind." I decided not to tell her what I just thought of. At least not yet.

"Alex what were you going to say."

"Never mind. Oh yeah! How are Kuna and Kiko?"

"They've been blaming themselves for what happened to you. They think you blame them for what happened."

"They only think that because they were used as hostages. I don't blame them for anything. I blame the Raikage, and to be honest I would like to get even with the village, but now is not the time."

"You're right now is not the time to anger a village even more then they are already."

"The twins are at my house right?"

"How did you know that Alex?"

"It's the only place in the leaf village that they can call home. I am going to see them then I'm going to head to the hospital just to get these wounds checked out." I said getting up and walking to the door."

"I'll come check on you at the hospital later."

"Okay...Umm Tsunade?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't really open the door at the moment..."

"Oops...sorry about that Alex." She got up and opened the door for me."

"Thanks."

I was walking towards my house but I was also lost in thought. Could that sudden thought be true or is it just wishful thinking? If it is true then it would mean no one is at fault...I have to find out if there is a chance this could be true.

"_What are you going on about?"_

"_You haven't seen my thought yet?"_

"_No I haven't."_

"_Then check it and you will understand."_

_After a moment he said "I see."_

"_Do you think it could be true?"_

"_I honestly can't say it seems like it could be a possibility, but then again..."_

"_That's exactly how I feel which is why I didn't tell Tsunade about it, not yet."_

"_So how are you going to figure out if it could be true?"_

"_I have no clue yet but I'm sure I'll figure something out...soon."_

I stepped up to my door and stood there. Maybe I should have got my wounds checked first, once they see them and learn that I can't move my arms they blame themselves even more. Well might as well get it over with now. I kicked the door. After a few seconds I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Here they come. The door opened and Kuna opened the door but she was looking down like she was deep in thought, she didn't see who I was yet.

"Why don't you look up?"

At the sound of my voice her body straightened "That voice." She looked up "Alex! It-it really is.." She paused overwhelmed by her emotions "Kiko come here!" She shouted eagerly. Kiko walked out of the bed room rubbing her eyes, it was only 9:30am.

"What is it Kuna? Why are you so-" She stopped as she saw me "Alex! Your okay!" She ran up grabbed me and so did Kuna.

"I guess you two are happy to see me again."

"How did you escape from them?" Kuna asked

"Did you have to-" She stopped as she looked up at me "Those wounds...what happened?"

"...Well... you see..." I can't tell them I was tortured... "Well the Raikage thought I had valuable information so-"

"So he tortured to tying to get it out of you." Kuna said flatly.

"Well I wouldn't say-"

"It's out fault." Kiko said, great now they're blaming themselves again.

"Stop blaming yourselves! It isn't your fault!" I told them

"The Raikage said we were your weakness. We were used to make you go without a fight." Kuna said

"What he did was a very low trick so-"

Alex, me and Kuna have been thinking it over." Kiko started "And we think we should go back to our village and let you do missions without us." Those words hurt me. These two ten year old kids, are saying they will go to their village because they felt like they were the reason for all the pain I've gone through in the war.

"BOTH OF YOU LISTEN!" I shouted, the twins jumped from my sudden out burst, I lowered my voice "Now that I have your attention, listen to me. You two are not the reason I'm getting hurt in this war. If you two go back to Kyoto village nothing will change. I'll still be here fighting the war. The only difference will be that you two won't be with me. If you don't remember you helped me in the battle against the stone, if you two hadn't been there I would be dead and buried under those rocks and all the other ninja that were there would have been taken prisoner or killed. So by saving me you helped save others as well. Do you two understand now that it isn't your fault?"

Kuna spoke first "What about when our...father...attacked you? That was because of us."

They bought that up again "If I wanted I could have let him take you. I protected you because I wanted to. I wasn't going to let him take you from your village and your mother, I don't want you two to be unhappy, it's much better when you are both happy. So don't blame yourselves anymore because of my choices, all right?"

"Okay." Kuna said

Kiko nodded.

"Good...now this doesn't sound to good but I have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"Kuna asked

"Because of the wounds in your shoulders?"

"Yeah. I can't move anything below my shoulders. So you two can stay here or you can come with-"

"We'll coming with you!" They both said in unison.

I laughed "I don't know how you two always seem to do that. All right let's go."

We started on our way to the hospital and one thought crossed my mind. The elemental ninja had returned to his rightful place.

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11: The Akatsuki Strike

Alex gets sent on a mission that could give the leaf village a better chance of getting out of the war with victory.

Warning: This chapter has a bit of a dark part and it also reveals more about Alex's past. You have been Warned.

Chapter 11 Start

I spent the next week in the hospital. I said I was fine but the medics insisted that I should stay there for the time being. I could move my arms again but not all the feeling was back yet. I was told that it would take some time for it to return fully. But I could still use my hands again. Which means I could use jutsu and wield my sword if I had to. Now I was wandering around the village, completely bored.

"I've been in the village a week with nothing to do. When will I get a mission or something?" I asked myself out loud.

"_You've just gotten out of the hospital and you want to throw yourself back into the war?"_

"_Not necessarily...well I guess, I just wanna do something instead of getting captured and failing to complete the main objective of why I'm here."_

"_To stop the war...I don't think you alone will be able to stop the war."_

"_...I might be able to."_

"_Why don't you tell Tsunade your theory?"_

"_I already told you before, I have to make sure it's true before I tell anyone. She needs to focus on deploying the leaf ninja effectively."_

"_She doesn't seem to be doing a very good job of it."_

"_Why are you saying stuff like that?"_

"_I'm stating the truth. For the battle against the stone, we had to do most of the battling."_

"_The stone did something she didn't expect, and she had already placed all of the ninja she could there, which is why she had to send me, Kuna and Kiko."_

"_Why are you defending her. Besides I can see what you really think so go ahead and say it."_

"_...I don't have to say anything if you can see it."_

"_I wanna hear you say it."_

"_I don't need to do anything you want me to."_

"_Whatever. My point is you feel the same way I do about it."_

"_Well let's keep that between me and you."_

"_All right, if that's what you want."_

"_It is, I don't think it would be very good for the elemental ninja to go around saying that the hokage isn't making the right decisions." _

"_I guess that makes sense."_

"_It does."_

I still wish Tsunade had something for me to do. I'm not one who can sit around doing nothing. "Alex!" I heard a female voice call, I looked behind me and saw Sakura coming towards me.

"Hey Sakura." I said turning to face her

"Alex, Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Perfect timing.

"All right. Thanks for telling me."

She flashed me a smile "No problem." and she continueed the way she was going.

I wonder what she has in store for me this time.

I knocked on the office door and heard Tsunade from the other side

"Come in." I walked in and walked in front of the desk.

"I was told you had a mission for me."

"Yes, I do, and I'm sure you are going to fight against this one."

"Just tell me what it is."

"You know the leaf village has had a drop in strength, and even with you in out forces we might not have enough power to win this war."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to try and recruit the other elemental host!"

I wasn't as shocked as I should have been "You want me to try and recruit Ishi to help the leaf village fight in the war?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm not going to fight against this mission but he won't be easy to convince. He wants the fact that he is an elemental host to stay a secret."

"That's why I'm sending you, you have the best chance to convince him to join forces with us, because you are also an elemental host."

"I see your point there, but chances are he won't be very willing to join."

"Well , try your best Alex."

"I always do. Also this is a solo mission right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll tell those two where you went." She said referring to the twins.

"All right, thanks. I'm gonna get going now." I said leaving the office.

_"That was lucky wasn't it kid?"_

"_What was lucky? That she decided to give me a mission?"_

"_No, what I mean is you were just talking about how you had nothing to do and then this comes up, it is pretty lucky for you don't you think?"_

"_I guess. I mean she was going to give me a job sooner or later, it just so happened to be right after I complained about being bored."_

"_I still say you are lucky."_

"_You just don't like to be proven wrong."_

Nanamake village wasn't far away at all, last time I went there it took me half an hour but I should be able to get there quicker if I wanted. I left the village and started walking. I decided to just walk there, I had no reason to rush. The walk to the village has very uneventful, I didn't even see another person just some woodland animals. After about 40 minutes I had arrived at the village.

"_So we are here again." _

"_Yeah it seems so, now all I have to do is find Ishi."_

"_Be careful..."_

"_Why do you say it like that?"_

"_Something doesn't seem right. There should be people around here, it's the middle of the day and no one is around."_

"_Not in this part of the town anyway."_

"_The town isn't that big."_

"_I'm sure we'll find someone."_

I walked into the village and walked towards the middle of town. When I got close to it I saw there was a crowd of people, it looked like it could be everyone in the village.

"_Told you we would find them."_

"_This still doesn't seem right."_

"_Why now?"_

"_It doesn't seem like there is any event going on. Especially seeing as how it is wartime."_

"_I guess I'll figure out what happens when I ask them."_

"_Remember what I said be careful, who knows what could happen."_

"_I know, I will be fine."_

I walked over to the crowd and saw a woman with red hair and golden eyes, if memory serves, she is the leader of the village. She saw me and walked over to me.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I was here about a year ago and I helped you take care of the beast that was attacking your town."

"...Oh I remember now. You look a lot different from before."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that now. Anyway is Ishi around?"

She got a strange look on her face and turns her head to the ground.

"I don't like that look on your face."

"Come." She said walking towards the crowd. The people move to the side to let us through, when we got to the middle I saw someone lying on the ground. It only took me a moment to know it was Ishi! I also realized the ground around him was stained with blood. I realized then Ishi was dead! I couldn't quite believe it, he was actually dead. My anger shot up.

"Who did this?" I asked the leader.

"Two people are responsible. They both had on black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Wait! Black coats with red clouds...! The Akatsuki! What did they look like?"

"One of them had blue skin and something that looked like gills on his neck and carried a giant sword. The other one had black hair and could had red eyes."

Wait a moment, red eyes? The Sharingan! It must be the two that attacked me before and wanted the elemental beast! Wait but did they know he was a host too? And if they did why did they kill him instead of taking him alive?

"Did they say where they were headed?"

"I overheard them saying they had to go find the other one. I don't know what they are looking for. They went towards the hills though."

The other one...they must mean the other elemental beast, which would be me. Which means the place they would be going is...the Leaf Village!

"All right. I swear I am going to avenge Ishi's death!" I ran out of the town and back towards the leaf. They had gone a different way. No wonder I didn't cross them! They are not going to get away with that!

"_Do you really think you will be able to beat them?"_

"_I'm going to kill them."_

"_Alex stop this foolishness! Your mind is clouded by anger!"_

"_I don't care I am not letting them get away with this."_

"_Your thoughts are exactly like when you used the two symbols! All you care about is killing them right now!_

"_They attacked and killed him, he was my friend and they killed him because he had a beast inside of him."_

"_You think I'm happy about it? I am now the last of my kind!"_

"_If you think about it so am I!"_

"_How are you the last human?"_

"_I'm not talking about being the last human. I'm talking about being the last elemental host in the world."_

"_...Is there anything I can do to convince you to not attack the Akatsuki head on?"_

"_No. Nothing."_

"_Then I guess all I can do is help you."_

They couldn't have gotten too far, the blood on the ground was fresh, they killed him recently, and I was going to find them. After a while I caught a movement about 20 yards away. It was most likely them. If I'm going to attack I should make myself unknown, I pulled my cloak hood over my head and increased my speed to catch up and make sure it was them. I got about 10 yards away and even at this distance I could make out their black cloaks. It's now or never. I bit my thumb to draw blood then I used it to make a lightning blot on my forehead and I ran right at them. They hadn't noticed me yet, I drew my daggers and prepared to strike. I gave myself one last burst of speed to get close enough and when I got within arm's length I thrusted my daggers forward, one stabbed into both of their backs. I skid to a stop in front of them. I turned to face them and they both disappeared in smoke, clones. Should have expected that.

"You were right. We were being followed." A voice said from somewhere.

"You need to get better at sensing chakra, Kisame."

The real ones came out from trees on both sides of the clearing. They both looked the same as when I saw them last. I stared at them and felt my anger raising even more.

"Who are you anyway?" Kisame asked.

"Someone that will exact revenge on you two."

"For that host back in the village?"Itachi asked

"HE WAS NOT JUST A HOST HE WAS MY FRIEND!" I shouted at them.

"Back to the point. Will you step aside or do you insist on tying to stop us?"

I did hand signs "FIREBALL JUTSU!" I shot a fireball towards them

"Fireball Jutsu!" Another fireball hit mine and they both disappeared.

"Wind Blade!" I whipped my arm through the air and the wind blade flew at him.

Itachi rose his hand and the blade hit and broke.

"That move seemed so much more powerful before...now it keeps getting stopped..." I said

"You are no match for us now move." Itachi demanded.

"I'm not going to move no matter what!"

"Itachi let me have a go at him." Kisame said taking the sword of his back.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

"So you know about me?"

I know about both of you. The one behind you, Itachi Uchiha the one responsible for slaughtering his whole clan, only leaving his little brother Sasuke Uchiha alive."

"You must be a leaf ninja." Itachi said "or you wouldn't have known that."

"Maybe I am. Too bad you're never find out!" I drew my sword and lifted it above my head "Lightning Charge!" A lightning blot hit my sword and electrified the blade.

"A lightning charged blade? That won't be a match for my sword." Kisame said

"You blade devours chakra."

"You know a lot about us."

"I only know what I need to." I grip my sword tighter and ran at him.

"Rushing in isn't gonna work!" He swung his sword down and I stopped it with mine.

"As long as your sword doesn't touch me it can't absorb my chakra and you can't use it's shredding ability."

"...You know too much about us. I'm gonna have to end this quicker then I wanted to." He tried to kick me but I jumped back, I didn't realize that's what he wanted me to do, he started doing hand signs "Water Shark Bomb!" A giant shark made of water came at me.

I point my sword at it "Lightning Discharge!" The electricity around my sword shot out and collided with his shark. The shark evaporated from the heat of the lightning, but my lightning didn't have enough power and disappeared as well.

"Well that's pretty impressive." Kisame said

"You have used three elements now. I will ask this time, who are you?"

"I'm someone that you have fought before." I take my cloak hood off.

"You don't look familiar."

"Maybe this will help." My eyes go red "Any better?"

"I see. You have come to us instead of us wasting our time coming for you."

"Itachi who is this guy?" Kisame asked

"He's the last elemental host, Alex I believe is your name."

"That would be correct."

"I guess it makes sense, only a beast can be another beast's friend."

"You know nothing about elemental hosts. The elemental beast doesn't ask permission to enter a body they just attack."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you can't make judgements on subjects that you know nothing about!"

"Now that I know who you are, I might just have to step into the fight."

"Itachi, Don't interfere with my fight! We've fought him before I can take him down!" Kisame told him

"We fought him a year ago,who knows how much stronger he's gotten since then. Also we can't miss this chance to capture an elemental beast. We killed the other one and now this is out last chance."

"Also, don't forget the last time you fought me I had a broken arm!" I cut in.

"It still doesn't matter. No matter how strong you are this move will stop you." His Sharingan changed, the three black dot around the pupil stretched out and connected in the middle of his eye, making a shape that looked like a three pointed shuriken.

"What is that?" I said looking at his eyes.

"It's the Mangekyou Sharingan." I had never heard of a different Sharingan. "As I said before no matter how strong you are my next move will stop you." He made eye contract with me "Tsukuyomi!"

The world seemed to spin around me and next thing I knew I was in a strange world where everything was black and white.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Tsukuyomi." Itachi's voice said from all around

"The Tsukuyomi?"

"In the Tsukuyomi, time and space, even physical mass, I control them all."

"What!"

"You are now caught in my jutsu. There is no escape from here. Instead of using this move how I usually do, I'll make you relive the worst moments of your entire life!"

"What do you-!" Suddenly images started appearing in front of me. Images from my memories.

The first images that appeared were of my dad, getting stabbed and killed right in front of me. That happened when I was only 5 years old and it happened right outside of my house. Never did find out why. I tried to turn but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but watch the horrible images. The next was when I was 7 and my dog that had been with me throughout my whole life had been hit by a car.

"AHHH! STOP THIS NOW!" I couldn't relive all of this I had to escape now!

The next images that appeared were of when my grandmother died of cancer. I never wanted to experience that again, I never wanted relive any of this! The next images were of something I never even remembered, a suppressed memory, it was of someone else I know dying, a very good friend, he committed suicide to escape from his abusive family. It also showed how everyone close to me thought I got over it, but I just suppressed it. My mind felt like it was going to explode! The image that appeared next was a recent one, It was when Buck had hurt Kate and Frank, the only difference is I was seeing him hurt them. I tried escaping once again but nothing could work, I couldn't escape no matter what I tried. The next images that appeared were all recent, like when me and Kate got attacked, when I got to the ninja world ,when I got captured by the lightning village and also the most recent one when I had seen Ishi dead. The images disappeared.

"Looks you had a rough life." Itachi's voice said again "Let's see if you can take that again!"

I stayed silent, I didn't know how many times he was going to do this, but I had no choice but to endure. Just as my dad appeared in front of me again the world vanished and I was standing in front of Itachi and Kisame again I fell to my knees.

**-Meanwhile At The Leaf-**

Tsunade sat at her desk doing paper work when a ninja that was in charge of the messenger birds came in.

"Lady Hokage, we just got a message from a leaf town!"

"What one?"

"Nanamake!"

"Is it good news?"

"No it's really bad! The Akatsuki were spotted right by the town which means they are in the land of fire!"

"No! Dammit!" She slammed her fist into her desk.

"Lady Hokage, I know it's bad but we can cut them off and-"

"That's not the reason I'm mad. I sent Alex to Nanamake about an hour ago..."

"Wait you mean-?"

"I sent Alex right into our enemies hands..."

"What should we do?"

"There's only one thing to do! Go and get a group of 4 available ninja and bring them here, quickly!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He said running out of the office.

Tsunade walked over to the window "Be careful, Alex."

**-Back to Alex-**

The attack he used left me feeling sick, light headed and weak, I couldn't even stand at the moment.

"W-Why did the jutsu stop?" I asked weakly

"_You're welcome."_

"_You did it?"_

"_Yes I did."_

"_I wish you did it quicker."_

"_I did it after you were under it for a minute, I couldn't go much faster!"_

"_Only a minute?" It felt so much longer. I remembered Itachi's words 'In the Tsukuyomi, time and space, even physical mass, I control them all.' "I see he made time in that world seem much longer then it was in this world."_

"_You're too weak to stand?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Looks like you can go into stage two of the transformation or you can use the yin yang power."_

"_I will use the transformation right now."_

"_All right get ready!"_

The beast's cloak went around me and I stood up. I still felt light headed but I would be fine.

"You can control the second stage now? Interesting." Itachi said

I stayed silent.

"Not very talkative huh?"

"Enough of this!" Kisame shouted he did a few signs "Water Shark Bomb!" The shark shaped wave came at me and I just punched it as it came into range. Water spattered everywhere, getting everything, including me soaked.

"You stopped my water shark bomb with a punch! Itachi I think you're right. We can't underestimate this kid."

"He's much stronger then the other one. He was passed our expectations of him already, still he has no chance in defeating us."

I would prove them wrong, I am going to beat them "You're still underestimating me! You haven't seen my full power yet!"

"And you haven't seen ours either." Itachi said

I point my hand towards them "Elemental Blast!" The five colored beam fired towards them, Kisame rose his sword and held in front of him, Itachi jumped to the side. The beam hit the sword and smoke filled the air. Once the smoke had cleared I saw that Kisame was unhurt and his sword has still wrapped.

"How did you stop that without any damage to you or your sword?"

"My sword drains and absorbs chakra."

"Great...now what can I do?" I muttered to myself.

"If you use chakra my sword just absorbs it."

"If you come along quietly you won't have to worry about that." Itachi said

"There is no why I am going with you I have one choice."

"_That might be a bad idea."_

"_Why?"_

"_We don't know how they will react to each other."_

"_We've done it before."_

"_Is this really the only thing you can do?"_

"_Yeah. My moves have to be strong and fast."_

"_All right then go ahead."_

"So you're going to keep fighting?" Itachi asked

"Yes. I said I would avenge Ishi and I shall do just that!"

"At least we get to fight more." Kisame said, he really seemed to like fighting.

"I am not going to hold back anymore I am going full force right now!" My eyes changed to the color of blood, my nails grew longer and my teeth turned to fangs..

"Third stage!" Itachi said "You can control the third stage as well?"

"This isn't all my power!" I took a kunai and stabbed into my right palm and made the symbol, then I switched hands and stabbed the kunai into my left hand as well. So I had the third stage of the transformation and the two symbols. I felt unstoppable!

"He stabbed his own hands..." Kisame said

"Those marks he craved into his hands increased his power. Kisame be careful." Itachi warned him.

I do some signs "Fireball Jutsu!" I shot out a **white **fireball!

"A white flame!" Itach says surprised. He jumped out of the path of the fireball and Kisame just rose his sword to block the fireball. The fireball collided with the sword and smoke once again filled the air. The smoke cleared and I saw Kisame's hand on his sword and all the way down it was burned, his sword was fine.

"How did my sword not absorb it all?" Kisame asked with surprise.

"When I am like this my chakra is too powerful for you to absorb."

I do signs again, I can't give them a chance to do anything, "Dual Elemental Art: Molten Wave!" I hit the ground with my palm and the ground instantly turns to lava and goes towards them in a wave.

"Water Shark Bomb!" Kisame says unleashing the shark shaped water again. The shark goes towards the wave, but it evaporates before it even hits it. Kisame moved out of the way and the wave kept going, and hit the trees around us and destroyed a whole portion of trees.

"You're being a little reckless Kisame." Itachi told him

"I'm just figuring out what he's capable of."

"Well you're going to die if you keep doing it."

I start concentrating chakra into both my hands, and after one second a sphere of chakra appears in each of my hands. The blue starts to change color, they're taking my blood into them so they can get more powerful. Once I feel that they stopped draining my blood, I got ready to attack.

"Blood infused spheres of chakra." Itachi observed

I ran at quickly at Itachi, and I didn't give him time to react "Double Blood Rasengan!" I slammed both the spheres into him and then quickly jumped back, the smoke caused from the Rasengan disappeared. Itachi was still standing! And not only that the only sign of damage were two holes in his cloak and a little bit of blood from a cut.

"H-how did you do that...that move should have killed you."

"I'm not going to reveal my secrets to someone that won't live much longer."

"I'm not done yet you-." I fell to my knees "no not now..." The Blood Rasengans took too much blood. I couldn't move very well, and even worst the symbol's wounds are still bleeding.

"Looks like it's the end of you now." Itachi said as he and Kisame walked over to me.

"Dammit..."

**-Meanwhile-**

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura were on their way to Nanamake village.

"Kakashi-Sensei, don't you think we should have seen the the Akatsuki or Alex by now?" Sakura asked

"Not if Alex met them at Nanamake, they could be fighting there as we speak."

"What is the plan once we get there?" Naruto asked.

"The best plan of action" Shikamaru started to say "since there is a high chance Alex will be damaged, we have to get him out of the battle and get Sakura to heal him, and me, Kakashi and you Naruto should fight them. Does that sound okay Kakashi?"

"Sounds good."

Kakashi's team arrived at Nanamake. They didn't see Alex anywhere so they asked around to find the leader of Nanamake. They were sent towards a house near the middle of town. Kakashi told the others to wait where they were and he went to the house and knocked on the door and a female with red hair and golden eyes opened the door.

"Excuse me, but I'm from the leaf village and I need to ask you something." Kakashi said

"Ask away."

"Another leaf ninja has sent here on a mission, did you see him at all?"

"Hmmm... A kid that looks about 16, brown hair, purple eyes?"

"Yeah, so you've seen him."

"A while ago. I remember him from before, he helped us get rid of a monster that was attacking our village, he also met a friend that day, and that man moved into the town."

"Where does this man live?" Kakashi asked.

"...He was killed, by two man in black cloaks with red clouds."

"The Akatsuki!"

"That's what that kid called them too."

"Where did he go after that?"

"He was angry about the death of his friend and he asked where the Akatsuki went, and then he said he was going to avenge Ishi's death and off he went."

"Wait...are you saying Alex chased after the two that killed the man?"

"Yes, he did. He went over the hills, like the two killers."

"The hills? All right thanks I have to go now."

"Bye." She closed the door.

Kakashi went back to the others and explained what he learned.

"That idiot, didn't he know they were after the elemental beast?" Shikamaru said.

"I hope he's all right." Sakura said

"We have to worry let's go!" Naruto said, they all went quickly towards the hills.

**-Back To Alex-**

I couldn't move my body, All the power I had was now gone. I was at the mercy of my enemies. Itachi and Kisame were right in front of me now.

"Kisame you know what to do."

"Right." He placed his sword on my shoulder and I felt my chakra being drained.

"Kisame, you've drained enough, we don't want him dead."

"All right. But just in case he can still move." He pulls his sword across my skin and cut up my shoulder.

"Ow." I whisper.

"Now all we have to do is bring him back to one of the hideouts."

"_What can I do?"_

"_I don't have any ideas, remember it was you who decided to attack them."_

"_I can only think of one thing..."_

"_What?"_

"_Give me some of your chakra."_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't allow them to have the power of elements, so I'll kill myself."_

"_So instead of giving them the power you'll kill yourself to prevent it?"_

"_Yes, so give me the chakra to get up and draw my sword."_

"_All right...I guess it's better this way then giving them my power."_

"The closest hideout is a day's journey away." Itachi said

"We should get moving then." Kisame said

I felt a burst of power and I jumped back from them and drew my sword.

"You're still up?" Kisame asked "I guess I'll have to-"

"Kisame stop." A unknown voice said.

"Master? Why should I stop, we have almost captured him!"

"You are needed immediately, we have captured the 4 tails and we need to begin extracting it. And besides it seems the elemental host can still put up a fight, it would take too long to finish him, retreat and head to the nearest hideout."

"You're the leader of the Akatsuki?" I ask

"Yes. Also I might be getting these two to retreat but one day the elemental power will be mine!" The voice faded.

"Looks like we have no choice Kisame. Let's go."

"Fine..." They both disappeared.

I fell to the ground breathing heavily "Dammit...I was too weak to kill them."

"_You almost died and you're mad you failed to kill them...You are lucky that you are still alive you know!"_

"I said I was going to avenge Ishi's death..." I sealed the symbols closed so I didn't die of blood loss, but I couldn't do much about my shoulder wound with my level of chakra.

I look around the ground and see a large branch, most likely from a nearby tree. I grab it and use it to pull myself up.

"I guess this will do for now." I use it to hold myself up and I start to walk.

After an hour of slow walking the leaf gates came into sight and I continued towards it. It took me another 15 minutes but I had gotten to the gate. I walked in and and the gate keepers saw me but I went right past them, I had to go talk to Tsuande. I got to the building and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I reached and turned the doorknob and walked in.

"I'm back Tsunade."

"Alex you're back!" I looked around and saw Kuna and Kiko in here too.

"Why are you two here?"

"They came to ask me if I knew where you were." Tsunade said.

"She told us you were on a mission. Kuna said "And it looks like you got hurt again." She said referring to my shoulder.

"Yeah, I kinda got into a fight."

"Alex, where are the others?"

I was confused "Others?"

"I sent four others as reinforcements when I got a message from Nanamake about the Akatsuki. You never saw them?"

"No I didn't."

Just then there was a knock on the door "Come in." Tsunade called.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru walked in, they looked surprised when they saw me.

"Alex!" Sakura said

"We thought the Akatsuki got you!" Naruto said.

"You got reckless Alex." Kakashi said.

"Wait! What did he do this time?" Tsunade asked.

"He chased after the Akatsuki." Kakashi informed her

"Alex did you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted revenge."

"For what?"

"I wanted them dead. They killed Ishi."

"You mean they killed him?"

"Yes, they have made me the last Elemental beast host."

"Alex. Stop being so reckless. We need you for this war."

"I know."

After Kakashi and the other three left me, Kuna and Kiko stay in the office.

"Tsunade, do you remember after I escaped from the lightning village and I came to you?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Do you remember how I went to say something but then I just ignored it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tsunade I have a theory. If it is correct I might be able to stop this war."

"What is your theory Alex?"

"Now remember this is an incomplete theory, but it suddenly crossed my mind, it seemed too sudden to be a coincidence."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes. When I got here you say the five nations attacked each other right?"

"Yeah a highly skilled ninja from each village attacked us, and from the other nations the same thing happened."

"Exactly, now think about this, What if every village was telling the truth?"

"That wouldn't make sense because I saw...wait are you saying-?"

"Yes. What if someone planned to start this war!"

Chapter 11 End


	12. Chapter 12: Alex's Fatal Mistake

Alex reveals his theory to Tsunade, but is also sent on another mission to a battle field, the enemy? The lightning village again.

Chapter 12 Start

"So Alex, you are saying you think someone planned to start this war?" Tsunade asked me

"It seems to make sense, I can't see why every nation would attack each other."

"Alex, you said this is a theory, without any proof to back it up I can't believe it."

"I'm getting to that. First of all why would each village send ONE ninja to attack each of the other four, what are the chances that they would all pick to do it that way? Also the one ninja they sent didn't do much or any damage and wasn't caught, you would think one of the ninja's could have avoiding being seen yet they were all in plain sight and done some more damage."

"Alex I see your point but that still isn't enough."

"I know. Which is why I am going to ask you this. Was there ever two ninja from different villages spotted here or did you hear of more then one ninja in the other villages?"

"No. What are you getting at Alex?"

"I'm saying it might have been one person and one person can't be in two places at once. Right?"

"You think one person started this whole war?"

"I'm saying there is proof and I'm saying it could be possible."

"Alex one person can't be-!"

"One person could do this. You have no idea what some people in this world are capable of. I have faced many opponents you can't imagine their power or if they have blood lines."

"Alex,we can't rule out your possibility but what would be the motive?"

"They might have wanted the nations to hurt each other so they could take over. The way to prove my theory is for me to continue fighting and tying to stop the war, if I get close they might attack and try to stop me."

"Using yourself as bait again Alex."

"No, if they decide to attack me and if they even exist they can try to stop me but they won't beat me."

"You are putting yourself in danger again Alex."

"I'm not. I am going to continue what I'm doing and if they attack me, I'll defend myself, it's that simple."

"Alex...You're dismissed for now. Also don't tell anyone else about your theory...at least not yet."

"All right. I won't" I turn to the door.

"First, come here."

I walk over to her and she places her hand over my shoulder and she heals it.

"Thanks."

"You can go Alex."

"Right." I walk out the door and Kuna and Kiko, who were there the whole time followed me.

"Alex do you really think your theory is true?" Kuna asked

"I do."

"One person starting a whole war by themselves?" Kiko said

"It is possible they could have a bloodline, who knows what type of bloodlines there could-" I stopped as we walked out of the building and noticed four people standing in front of us. I looked up and saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"What do you four want?"

"Alex I have to talk to you about what you did. You chased after two S-ranked criminals!"

"I am aware of what I did."

"You don't understand how serious this is Alex!"

"You could have gotten caught!" Sakura shouted

"You really should have thought about your actions before you did anything Alex." Shikamaru said

"Did you want to get caught?" Naruto asked.

I was getting angry now "I know what I did I know what the consequences could have been, I know what I did was stupid but you four don't have the right to lecture me! I was called from my world to help end your war! Do you know why that is? Because I am far stronger then almost every ninja in this village, including you four! You have no right to tell me what I do is right or wrong!" I shout at them.

"Alex!" Kakashi snaps back "You are young and naive you don't know as much about this world as any of us that have lived here our whole lives! You don't have the right to get angry at us because we worry about you!"

"You don't know my reasons for-!"

"Don't judge him without listening to his story first!" Kuna shouted

"Yeah, he wanted revenge because now he's the last elemental beast alive! Oops...Sorry Alex." Kiko said.

"Last one?" Naruto asked "Haven't you been the last one since before Tsunade even became Hokage?"

"You did say something like that in Tsunade's office didn't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Alex tell us what you meant." Sakura asked

"I don't see why it matters to you four."

"Alex you are still a part of our team and you are also a leaf ninja. You need to allow allies to help you." Kakashi said

"I don't see how you can help me now. But I will tell you."

I told them about Ishi and that he never wanted me to tell anyone about him, but the Akatsuki  
must have found out somehow and attacked him.

"So that's why..." Sakura said

"They killed the only other host left and your friend." Kakashi said

"Then is is understandable." Naruto said.

"Alex, we understand better now but not chase after people that you can't beat."

"I am not promising a thing. I can't promise it because I will break quickly."

"Just try." Kakashi said as he walked away.

"I'll try."

I had to go and check on something and Kuna and Kiko said they were going back to the house for now. I went to where the history documents were, there were two leaf guarding it but they let me through. I checked some of the documents of the past wars that the leaf were in. I was tying to figure out a few things, who are the leaf's enemies, checking if there has been a war like this before and how it was stopped. Unfortunately I didn't find anything that could help, The leaf's main enemy was the lightning, ever since they tried to take Hinata, there was never a war that involved every nation and all the other wars were ended with negotiation, which I'm sure it is too late for. I gave up then.

I walked out of the document holding area, and I heard someone call me.

I turned and saw an Anbu jump right in front of me "Alex, I have to report a mission to you, it's urgent!"

"What is it?"

"The lightning village has attacked our north eastern border, Lady Hokage wants you to report there and decide the best course action, the damage done is really bad and you are not expected to win that fight."

"So I have to check the damage done and to decide the best course of action, and try to protect as many ninja as possible."

"That is correct, you are to leave immediately, Tsuande will send a few others to help you, but you must leave right away!"

"All right I'll do that. Thanks." I ran towards the gate and the Anbu vanished.

I reach the gate and I continue, I was told this mission was urgent and if I don't hurry more leaf ninja will lose their lives. The lightning village again...I guess they are the leaf's main enemies, which I found out a while ago. To get to the northeastern border will take me about a day but if I continue this quickly I will make it within the night. The lightning might be using this to try and capture me again, if they do that then I will have to escape again, but I hope they won't be able to capture me again.

I had been moving for 3 hours and I was making better time then I thought I would be. I stopped for a break because I was ahead of where I thought I would be, but I would get back to moving soon. Just as I stood up and was getting ready to leave I heard sound come from a nearby tree.

"Oh, yeah I meant to ask something. How long are you going to follow me?"

A man with a grey cloak came out from behind a tree "You were aware of me following you?"

"I've noticed for the last hour. What do you want."

"I've been sent by the lightning to take you out before you can reach the war zone."

"You're an assassin, right?"

"You got it spot on, kid. I am here to take you down."

"Everyone keeps underestimating me. I thought breaking out of the lightning's prison would earn me some respect, but nope they still send one person to take care of me."

"You're see I'm no ordinary person, you won't be able to defeat me so easily."

"I'm in no mood to deal with someone like you. Move or die where you stand. Your choice."

He pulled out a pitch black dagger "I'm not the one that is going to die." He slashed the air and the path his dagger followed left black marks in the air "Dark Slash!" The marks in the air flew right towards me. I drew my sword and slashed the marks coming towards me. They spilt in two and then disappeared.

"That was not very hard to prevent." I say

"How about this!" He rapidly slashed the air with the dagger until the marks covered my sight of him.

"Dark Envelopment!" The darkness flew towards me and stabbed my sword into the ground.

"Cyclone Blade!" My sword released the blades of wind and the darkness was cut and dispelled.

"My elements are stronger then your darkness."

"My darkness has no equal!"

I hear a noise in the bushes behind me. "Other enemies?"

Kuna and Kiko come out from them. They saw me and looked a little surprised.

"We caught up to him." Kiko said, They must be the ones that would help me. I turned back to my opponent.

"Who are those kids? Your reinforcements?"

"Bad timing you two, stay back for now."

"All right." They both stayed where they were.

"Now where were we?" I asked

"I was about to kill you!"

"Oh, right I was about to do this." I closed my eyes and build up energy into my right index finger.

"Closing your eyes in battle is a big mistake, Elemental ninja!"

I open my eyes, I point my index finger at him "FORBIDDEN ART: VENGEANCE OF THE FALLEN!" a black beam shot out of my finger and hit him. He stopped where he was and nothing happened. I fell to my knees.

"What was that supposed to do?"

I look up and smile "You're see."

His eyes go wide and he starts screaming in agony.

"It's over now. Once you are hit by the beam, you will die." I look at the twins "The next step is kinda gross, you two should look away." They don't listen and keep watching. The man's skin starts ripping off! His skin is ripped right off and his blood runs into the ground. His skin is ripped off and then his muscles are ripped as are his tissues. Finally all that are left are his bones, that sink into the ground. He was no doubt dead.

"Alex what was that." Kuna asked, looking disgusted

"A forbidden jutsu, Vengeance of the fallen."

**(Each time a Forbidden art is used it will be explained by what was written in the scroll.)**

**Vengeance Of The Fallen!**

**This Jutsu is forbidden because it leaves the victim in a state worst then Death.**

**This jutsu takes a massive amount of Chakra and if the user doesn't have enough they will die.**

**The user builds up energy into the index finger of either hand then they must **

**change their thoughts to things of demise the beam will then change to black.**

**The beam, when it hits it's target calls upon the spirits of the ones they have killed and**

**it creates a world only the victim can see where the fallen rip their body apart, skin, tissue**

**and muscle alike, the bones are then taken into the earth and the victim is transferred into**

**the world of the dead and joins the ranks of the tortured souls of those that died by his hand.**

**If the target has not killed anyone in their entire life, the move will still take the energy from **

**the user but will have no effect.**

**If the target has killed even 1 person they will receive an intense amount of pain and if they**

**have killed at least 3 they will die, just slower then if there was more.**

I explained the main risks and the process of the jutsu to them.

"That's horrible." Kuna said

"Alex, why did you even use it? It's a forbidden jutsu!" Kiko said

"I was in no mood to deal with an assassin. He was in my way."

"But still-!"

"You got the mission briefing didn't you? This is an urgent mission and must be done quickly. We don't have time to waste on other enemies and we also don't have time to sit here. We have to keep moving."

"Yeah, we have to try and help the other leaf ninja!" Kiko said

"Let's go!"

We kept going until midnight. We were near the mountains now, we would arrive at the war zone tomorrow. The twins were tried and had already gone into their tent. I on the other hand couldn't sleep. Tsunade had put me in control of the leaf ninja that were on the battle field, if I failed to make the right choice those ninja will die and I will have failed and worst of all I'll have the death of my comrades on my shoulders. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I started to run over a few plans in my head but it wasn't going over too well. I had no idea how many ninja would be waiting for help and I don't know if the lightning will attack when we arrive a lot can go wrong when you are tying to save people. Well it's no use dwelling over this now, right now I need to get some rest so I will be able to be of use tomorrow. I put my head down and closed my eyes. Somehow I managed to get to sleep.

I woke up and like always I checked my watch, 8:30am. I would have liked to have gotten going now, but I decided the twins needed rest as well, or they wouldn't be able to do much once we got to the war zone. I waited and at 9am I heard the noise in the tent. The zipper went down and Kuna looked out.

"Alex how-?"

"Only half an hour." I answered without letting her finish her question.

"You usually wake up a few hours before us."

"You two woke up earlier today it's only 9am now."

"Really? Well then should we get ready to move on?"

"Yeah, we should."

We pack up and continue on our way.

"The border is only about 45 minutes away but then we come to a mountain and that will take up more time. We might be looking at another hour in a half of walking before we reach it."

"The mountain took us an hour last time to climb Alex, so wouldn't it be around an hour and 45 minutes before we get there?" Kuna asked.

"We are heading towards the northeast border the mountains are not as tall there, so it won't take us as long to get over it."

"Oh..."

"Alex you have seemed a little distracted since we have started moving again." Kiko said

For two ten year old kids they sure notice a lot. "I am just thinking about how to handle this mission. Tsunade has put the leaf ninja's lives in my hands, if I make the wrong choice, they could all die and then I would have to bear the weight of their deaths on my shoulders and, ah, I just keep thinking about the worst possible thing that could happen. I need to be more positive."

"So you are worried you will screw up." Kuna said summing it up "You have never screwed up before, you helped defeat the stone village and knew going with the lightning village was the right choice. You haven't allowed the leaf ninja to die and you won't let them now."

I look at her a little surprised but then I smile "You can really help when you want to can't you?"

She smiles and nods. I noticed as we were talking we had come up to the mountain. We started to climb it and we knew instantly that it wasn't nearly as steep as the other one.

"We might make better time and I thought."

After about another 25 minutes we arrived at the top and I looked over the war zone. What I saw made me realize the best choice of action was definitely not to fight. The leaf barracks was destroyed, there was no trace of it left, the battle field was full of leaf ninja corpses and hardly any lightning ninja.

"We can't stand and fight. The best choice is most likely to retreat." I said looking down at the field.

"Y-yeah." Kuna agreed

"..." Kiko just nodded.

"We have to go and see if there are any leaf ninja alive." I start walking down and the twins come up beside me. As we are halfway down, I notice something from the lightning's side of the field. It looks like a floating golden orb, and it was getting closer! That's when I realized it wasn't an orb it was a lightning jutsu directed at us! I moved quickly and jumped in front of the twins, facing them. The beam hit my back and I felt shocks through out my whole body. I fell to my knees.

"Alex!" Kuna came up to me

"Are you okay?" Kiko asked

I stood up "That's strange..."

"What is?"

"That should have hurt a lot more then it did. It had a lot of chakra in it."

"_About time you start building up your elemental resistance."_

"What are you talking about?" I noticed I said that out loud and Kuna and Kiko were confused

"Sorry, I meant to say that to the elemental beast."

"_Now, what do you mean?"_

"_Another ability of an elemental host. Once you build up your elemental powers, you can also build up a resistance to the elements, if you get a high enough resistance no element will hurt you at all! You will be close to invincible."_

"_So you are saying I have built up a resistance to the lightning element?"_

"_Well...some lightning attacks can still hurt you, you have an imperfect resistance right now. Once it gets better you will be safe."_

"_This sounds very helpful."_

"_The only downside is to build it up, you need to be hit with the element attacks."_

"_Great, to obtain invincibility I need to go through pain. Oh well."_

"_Also, your resistance only works as long as I reside in your body. At least for now. Soon you can have it even if I leave your body."_

"_Cool. Thanks for the information." _

"_Whatever."_

I explained to the twins what I had just learned but we also continued down the mountain because we didn't want to be attacked again. We had gotten down and were approaching the leaf barricades when another beam flew towards us, I rose my hand getting ready to use a jutsu to defend us when a stone wall came up from the ground and stopped the attack. I hadn't done that, I looked around and I didn't see anyone around.

"_Another ability discovered."_

"_Wait another ability? Why are you telling me about them now?"_

"_You were not strong enough and you have to figure them out yourself, before you can even use them, it would have made no difference if I told you or not."_

"_What is this one called."_

"_This one is element control, as you saw you made the earth move with only a hand movement, you will be able to use elemental jutsu with a wave of your hand as you improve."_

"_Are there any other- oh yeah you said you can't tell me."_

"_I can't say anything."_

"Before we get attacked again, let's go you two." We go into the trench a few inches from us and I see there are still a few leaf ninja. There are only 10 left...13 including us.

"Alex...why are you here?" One ninja asked me.

"I was sent here to take control and decide on the best course of action. Seeing as how we have only 13 ninja here, the best way is to retreat back to the village."

"We have tried to escape before but they attack before we can get over the mountain and no one can survive their long range lightning attack, more then one ninja is needed to even pull that move off!"

"I got directly hit with it and I'm fine."

"You have the power of the elements, of course you would be fine after it. Any of us get hit and we would die."

"The beam can kill anyone it hits except me...I'm supposed to help come up with a plan but I didn't consider that they would have a move like that."

"So we can't do much except wait here and die!"

"No, there is one plan that could work...it just wouldn't be my first choice."

"What is it?"

"Someone will stay behind and distract the lightning village and allow their allies to escape. The one that stays behind most likely will die..."

The leaf stay silent.

"So we must decide on who is going to stay." I continue.

The leaf start talking amongst themselves, most of them seem to want to do it because they want to help their allies. After a while one ninja shouted out, "I'll go! I don't have a family so if anything happens I won't have any loved ones to grief my death."

"I have already picked the ninja that would be best suited for this." I say standing.

The volunteer asked "Who might this be, I'll prove I'm stronger then him and then I can do it."

I smile at that "What if I told you the only ninja capable of holding an army off and allowing allies time to escape is the one standing in front of you right now?"

He look surprised "I can't prove I'm stronger then you..." He took a step back

"I'm the only one that can do this." I told them.

I felt my arms get grabbed. I looked and saw Kuna and Kiko holding them.

"You can't do this Alex!" Kiko shouted

"You'll be killed!" Kuna said

"You two...I have no choice I'm the-"

"But we love you!" They both shouted.

I was shocked for a moment, They said that seriously...but I couldn't tell if they meant it in a friendship way or the different way...either way I couldn't change my mind.

I leaned down and hugged them too "I love you two too...which is why I have to save you two as well."

"But Alex-!"

"No buts...don't make this harder on me then it already is." I stood up and face the leaf.

"Alex, I have to agree with them, you are a hope for us to win the war we can't let you risk your life in a battle like this."

"I'm the only one that was not born in this world. If I get taken out, which I won't, I will upset a minimum amount of people. They will be sad for a while but they will get over it. Besides I won't die here no matter what happens!"

"Alex-!"

"ENOUGH! Head back to the village right away, I'm going to hold them off and I will return to the village in a while."

"Alex..." Kuna and Kiko said

I smile at them "I will return, no matter what."

"Promise you will run if it gets to bad." Kuna said.

"I can't. I'm not the type of person to run away."

"But Alex...you might die..."

"I told you I will return."

"Alex here." A ninja handed me a small bag.

"What's this?"

"Solider pills. They can give you enough energy to fight for three days and three nights each. We only have three left, but you shouldn't even need that many."

"All right. Get ready to run I'm gonna go now." I jump out of the trench and run towards the lightning village's base. I look back and see them starting up the mountain. I get close to the lightning village ninja.

"One ninja?"

"What are they thinking?"

"Look over there, they are tying to escape!"

"Use the lightning team attack now!" The beam shot. I turned and rose my hand up, a stone wall came up and stopped the attack.

"Wait a minute! He's the Elemental ninja! He's tying to distract us to let his allies escape! ATTACK!"

The ninja started running towards me, I drew my sword and looked at the mountain one more time, just in time to see them go over.

"Sorry for lying to you, but I don't think I will survive this, no matter who I am." I turned my focus back on the enemies before me."

I may not be able to survive but I can still hurt their strength. I waited where I was and let them run to me. Once they got in range I used my sword and managed to kill two right away. I spun around and cut one that tried to get me from behind, and then I stabbed behind me and hit another one.

"Is that all this village has?"

The ninjas did some hand signs and storm clouds appeared above me, suddenly lightning blots started striking the ground. I did my best to dodge them. Only one managed to burn the skin on my arm but that was it.

"Not even your jutsu can hit me!" I pointed my hand at them and I focused energy "Elemental Bla-!" I was cut off as a blade stabbed through my stomach, not only that but I felt my strength drain from my body. The power from my hand disappeared and I fell to my knees, the sword was removed from my stomach.

I turned my head sightly "H-how did I n-not detect you?"

"It's hard to detect someone sneaking up on you when you're dodging a jutsu isn't it?"

"Y-you planned it that way."

Another ninja walked over to me and talked to the other one "Good work, solider!"

"Thank you General. What should we do with him?"

"He has escaped from us before, correct?"

"Yes sir he has, and even when the Raikage tortured him he refused to talk."

"Then we have one choice. Kill him. We will tell the Raikage we had no choice."

"Yes sir." He rose the sword "This is it elemental ninja."

My strength was drained...I couldn't move...this was the end..."Fuck." The blade came down.

The leaf returned to the village and they reported what had taken place to Tsunade immediately. "Alex chose to stay to protect you all...He better come back alive."

"He promised he would."Kuna said

"So he will come back." Kiko finished

"He can't handle a whole army himself...hopefully he will know when it gets to be too much and he retreats."

"He told us he isn't one to run away from a battle." Kiko told her

"He told me that once too...he didn't run from the battle and he won...but this is different..."

**-5 Days Pass-**

"Alex still isn't back yet..." Tsunade muttered to herself "The war zone he went to was only a day's journey away...something must have happened...I guess I have no choice now." She called 7 Anbu members into her office and told them where Alex last was and that they were to try and find Alex or any clues to tell what happened to him. They obeyed and left.

"Now all I can do is wait."

**-Another 2 days pass-**

One of the Anbu members appeared in Tsunade's office "Lady Hokage, I'm reporting in."

"What did you find?" She asked the Anbu.

"The war zone is completely deserted. There are no signs that Alex was ever there, we can't be certain about his fate at the moment."

"All right...go back to searching."

The anbu disappeared.

"If another 8 days pass with no sign or word from him...I'll have no choice."

**Day after day passes...There is no word or sign of Alex anywhere.**

**8 days pass and Tsunade has to do the hardest thing in her life**

Everyone had gathered by Tsunade's request. Everyone knew that she was going to report about Alex...everyone was waiting to hear.

Tsunade walked into view of the people "Everyone, of the leaf village...I have to report that there has been no word or any sign of Alex...The place where his mission took place is only a day away from here, half a month has now passed and we are no closer to finding out his fate...we are certain he was not captured or the lightning village would be gloating about it...We have to presume the worst, and since 15 days have passed and enemies are always entering our borders I think it is a likely chance that the elemental ninja may have been...killed...In war if a ninja does not return from a mission within 3 days as expected they are said to have been killed...So I have no choice but to declare Alex Mclean, the elemental ninja, dead. The funeral will take place tomorrow...I am sorry I had to report this." Tsunade walked out of view. The leaf village was in shocked silence.

Chapter 12 End


	13. Chapter 13: The Cloaked Figure

Alex's funeral takes place and everyone shows grief for their fallen comrade. The leaf doesn't give up h

ope and they try to hide the truth and still win the war.

Chapter 13 Start

The sky was dark and gloomy today, exactly how everyone in the village was feeling. The funeral of Alex McLean would start in the next hour. With no body, it wasn't very good but they still had to have one for him, but not only would one be held, Alex would also gain the honour of being put along all of the other ninja on the K.I.A (Killed in action.) Memorial stone. The highest honour the dead can receive. Within the next hour everyone that decided to attend Alex's funeral (Which was almost the whole village) started arriving, even Kentaro came, where his grave was going to be placed, near the place where his adventure truly begun, Training Field # 7. The empty coffin sat on a stone table, waiting to be buried, everyone stood in front of it. All of the original genin 12 (Except Sasuke, because he isn't a leaf ninja anymore.) Stood near the front, since they had known him for the longest out of anyone else in the village. Also near the front was Kuna and Kiko, who were by far, taking Alex's death the hardest. They were trying to keep their emotions hidden but they still had tears going down their cheeks. Tsunade stood beside the coffin, waiting for everyone to arrive, the funeral would begin in about 5 minutes. Everyone had arrived and Tsunade decided to start the ceremony.

"Today we are here to honour a very talented ninja...Alex the elemental ninja." She started with sorrow in her voice. "He was not from this world as you all know, but I called him back to help us end this war and he ended up saving his allies by acting as a decoy, just like the second Hokage did long ago. So not only are we going to give Alex a proper ceremony, we are also going to put this name on the memorial stone, so he will never be forgotten, even once decades pass. We counted on Alex to end this war, but now with his death, we lost the edge we have had against the other villages, but we will not give up for Alex we will continue to fight."

The coffin was lowered into the hole that was prepared for it and then the dirt was placed back over the hole. Next they craved Alex's name onto the stone and the ceremony ended there. The villagers headed back but some people stayed. They were Tsunade, Kentaro, the 11 Genin, Kuna and Kiko and the 4 team leaders, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai.

"He's really gone..." Naruto said

"He saved his allies his last hope was granted at least." Sakura said

"Was there really no other way he could have gone about this, there must have been another way out of the war zone without allowing himself to die!" Kiba said angrily.

"There wasn't..." Kuna said looking at Alex's grave "There was no other choice."

"What was the situation there?" Neji asked her.

"They had a jutsu that would have killed anyone but Alex, they fired it when ever anyone tried to go up the mountain...Alex had to distract them so we could escape." Kuna said fresh tears going down her face.

"He knew when he made that plan, that he was going to be the one to stay..." Kiko muttered

"He had no choice. He had a mission and he also saved his allies, but I warned him not to be so reckless or he would die...I warned him on the same day he went on this mission...and look now." Kakashi said

"He had a whole life somewhere else and now that life is ruined as well!" Tenten said, remembering when she had trained Alex with weapons and how he explained his world to her.

Kentaro spoke up "I wish Alex's body had at least been found, we could have used the crystal necklace he had and it could have sent one of us to his world so he could have at least told his loved ones about his fate. But now time will continue there as always and Alex will be considered missing, until the end of time."

Changing the subject Ino asked "Can we really win the war without Alex...I mean he saved all the captured leaf ninja and helped us return, but he was also one of the strongest ninja and with him dead...I don't know if we have a chance..."

"We can win, we just have to go full force!" Rock Lee said encouragingly.

"We might not be able to win even then." Choji said

"I have to agree with him." Shino spoke up for the first time "The leaf have been losing a lot of battles, we won the one against the stone when Alex was sent but, when Alex was captured by the lightning they left the war zone after, which was a tie. My point being, the only battle we won recently was the one Alex was at. We are at a disadvantage."

"Y-yeah but if we all w-work together we should be a-able to do it." Hinata said stumbling over her words.

"The only way to beat the other villages is to outwit them, we need strategy to win." Shikamaru told the others. The genin starting trying to convince each other their sides of view.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted, everyone went silent "I already said we won't give up, Alex gave his life trying to gain victory for the leaf and we will not waste this chance, we will fight with our lives on the line and nothing but death will stop us from achieving our goal and getting what Alex aimed for! Do I make myself clear?"

"Granny is right, we can't just give up." Naruto agreed

"We can't just give up because Alex was lost!" Sakura agreed

"It will be hard but we will get our victory!" Kiba agreed

"We might not stand much of a chance...but I guess we should try." Shino agreed

"Y-yeah." Hinata agreed.

"It's troublesome but we have no choice." Shikamaru agreed

"We have to try our best!" Ino agreed

"I'll need something to eat first." Choji agreed

"We will fight with our true power!" Rock Lee agreed

"Look as if I have no choice." Neji agreed

"They'll gonna regret what they did." Tenten agreed

"We'll help too!" Kuna agreed

"For Alex!" Kiko agreed

"I'll show them what happens when they mess with a member of our team." Kakashi agreed

"We have no choice but to teach them a lesson." Kurenai agreed

"No one messes with an ally of the leaf and gets away with it." Asuma agreed

"We will show them the power of our youth!" Might Guy agreed

**Everyone is in agreement!**

"Everyone rest for today, You'll all get orders tomorrow!"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" They all agreed and started back to the village.

Kentaro and Tsunade were the only ones left.

"You feel responsible don't you?" Kentaro asked.

"I am responsible for this. I'm the one that told you to active the necklace and to get Alex back here, if it wasn't for me he would still be alive in his own world."

"You can't blame yourself, you offered Alex the chance to return and I'm sure if he wanted to, he would have asked us to active the portal and to let him go home."

"But I'm the one that brought him back to this world and got him to remember how being a ninja felt and he decided to stay because of that."

"Tsunade, Alex was happy being a ninja that much is true, but he stayed because he wanted to help you and also to help the village win."

"I know but I still can't feel some responsible for this."

"Tsunade, you're the one that told them not to give up, you have to be strong as well."

"You're right. I do have to be strong as well. Let's go back to the village."

**The next day Team Asuma, Team Kurenai and**

**Team guy were given their orders, Team Kakashi**

**was the last to receive their orders**

"Team Kakashi" Tsunade started "You will be the team that was the twins, Kuna and Kiko with them. Is that acceptable?"

"Are you sure they are ready, I mean aren't they still getting over Alex's...Death?" Kakashi asked.

"They are very eager to help and to fight like Alex would have so I told them I would send them on the mission with you."

"Then I guess that is acceptable. Where are they?"

"They are most likely at Alex's apartment."

"All right is that all then?"

"Yes you may go."

**And so life continues on in the leaf village**

**all the ninjas were fighting for Alex and**

**none of the other villages found out or**

**let on that they knew about the **

**death of the Elemental ninja**

**And so the days went on until two**

**months had passed, 75 days since**

**Alex had disappeared and been **

**declared dead. Everyone has still**

**sad about it but the grief had lessened.**

Team Kakashi had just returned from a mission and they made a habit of going to visit Alex's grave after every mission they went on. They stood in front of the grave, all silent and after a while they went back to the leaf. Today was the same. They went to training field seven and stood in front of the grave all in their own thoughts, then after 10 minutes they decided to go report to Tsunade. They had failed to notice the red cloaked figure watching them.

The cloaked figure jumped down from his spot and landed in front of the gravestone.

"Here lies Alex the Elemental Ninja...This is the fate of the elemental ninja...HAHAHAHA!"

The cloaked figure burst into laughter "By protecting your allies what a way to die. I think I have to pay someone a little visit as well."

After about half an hour Team Kakashi arrived at the hokage's building, they were tried and had been walking slowly. They knocked on the door "Come in." Tsunade's voice came from inside.

They walked inside and found The twins sitting to the side of the room and Tsunade behind her desk.

"These two have been waiting for you to return, they want to go on another mission with you."

"We need to do all we can to help!" Kuna shouted

"We'll do whatever we can!" Kiko agreed

"Well we might need a break first." Sakura said

"Kakashi, the mission report?" Tsunade asked

"We won the battle and out southern border is safe for now."

"Great! All right, I know it's soon but there is another mission, take a break but then you have to-!"

Tsunade was cut off as the door to her office was kicked open and standing in the doorway was a person in a red cloak. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura instantly got into a defensive position. The person's cloak was ragged and damaged.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded

"Either a friend nor a foe." The person said in a deep commanding voice, confirming that it was a male.

"Who are you?" Tsunade repeated

"You have no need to know who I am."

"You barged into my office with no warning I think I have a right to know."

"You don't need to know of me, only of what I have come to tell you."

"Nothing you could say will have any worth here now leave!"

"I am telling you this. You shouldn't leave a grave of someone like Alex out in the open, it reveals that he is dead and if an enemy spy sees it then what?"

"Wait...how did you even get in the village?" She asked ignoring the man's comment.

"It's easy when you are short of ninjas."

"If you are here to insult the leaf's strength then leave. Now!"

"I haven't told you everything I have to say yet, Tsunade."

"I don't need you information. Leave."

"So it doesn't matter that I witnessed Alex's death? All right then." The man turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait! What do you mean you witnessed Alex's death?"

"I mean just that I witnessed the whole battle against Alex and the lightning village's huge army. Alex never stood a chance against them."

"Tell me about the battle right now!"

"You told me to leave and that is what I am doing." He took another step to the door.

"We need to know what happened to him, please."

He turned around "...Fine, I'll tell you what I know."

He cleared his throat before he began "I am telling you now, I am not a lightning ninja, I was watching the battle from a distance." He let out a deep breath, then began "I saw up from when the leaf were heading up the mountain. After the leaf were gone the lightning ninja charged at him, intent on taking him down. He took two ninja out with his blade work quickly and then the ninjas called forth storms clouds to try and strike him down. This is where it went bad. He avoided the lightning, but that was meant to distract him, a ninja got behind him and stabbed a sword right through his stomach and he fell almost instantly, my guess is the sword drained him of his strength. The general walked over beside the ninja that had stabbed him and talked to him, while they were talking to each other Alex turned and saw me, our eyes met and he smiled. The ninja holding the sword, most likely after getting orders rose the sword and prepared to cut his head off. As the sword came down, Alex rolled out of the way at the last second and struggled to his feet. He rose a hand and said 'If I have to be defeated by someone, it's not going to be by the likes of you, and if you kill me my body will never be returned to the leaf, so I have one choice!' He spread all of the chakra in his body evenly throughout his body and then ignited his whole body! From the fire I heard him say these words 'Since I know I can't win, I'll make sure my body will not be obtained by you!' The fire got bigger and turned blue from the heat. The fire died out and all that was left was a pile of ashes and some of his equipment...Then as if Alex commanded it to, the wind came and blew his ashes away...I'm sure the reason he smiled when he saw me was so I could pass his final words on to you."

No one in the room said a word...they were far too shocked at what the man had just told them.

Finally Tsunade broke the silence "How can w trust you?"

"Because I have proof."

"What proof?"

"I have a piece of Alex's equipment with me, taken exactly for this reason." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cord and attached was a pink crystal. It was Alex's necklace. He tossed it to Tsunade.

She examined it and the sighed "There's no mistake...It's his. So...that's how he died."

"Yes, the battle was over quickly."

"So he killed himself to prevent the cloud from taking his body..." Sakura said

"Correct. Now the advice I have for you is this...Give up and surrender the war!"

"What? You are telling us to surrender this war just because Alex was defeated?" Tsunade shouted

"Yes. The leaf village is the one with the most ninja that have been killed so far, and at the moment the leaf is in the worst position in the war, Also with losing a very powerful ninja your strength has gone down even more, You should give up and save as many lives as you can."

"We will not give up! We are fighting for Alex!" Kuna said from the corner of the room.

"Fighting for him...hahahaha." The man burst into laughter "You're just using him as an excuse to continue this war. He's dead he can't want anything anymore. Death destroys everything."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted at the man "You know nothing about Alex, You have no right to say what he would have wanted!"

"Even without knowing him, I know the dead want nothing once they are dead. You have no right to use the dead as an excuse to continue a pointless war!"

Naruto ran at the man, "Naruto stop!" Tsunade shouted, it was too late Naruto went to punch him and the man grabbed his fist "You really expected that to work." the man kicked Naruto in the side which sent him to the ground "If you're wise, you won't try that again."

"We are not using Alex as an excuse, we are tying to win this war in his honour because that's why he came here and we will continue to fight so Alex's death will not be in vain." Tsunade told him.

"He saved us many times, the least we can do is to finish the fight for him!" Kiko said.

"That;s right!" Kuna agreed.

"He was a part of our cell and we will finish what he started." Kakashi spoke up for the first time.

"You know the leaf as a low chance of winning, and even if they manage you will lose many ninja."

"They all feel the same way we do. We will win no matter what."

The man seemed to relax. The man clapped three times "Just what I would expect from the leaf village." His tone softened.

"You mean you expected we say that?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. I wish you said it sooner it was hard to keep this act up."

"What act, what are you talking about."

"I'll show you."

The man reached for his hood and pulled it off. Standing there in front of everyone, blood stained and tired looking, was Alex McLean!

Chapter 13 End


	14. Chapter 14: Alex's Return

Alex, who was declared dead has returned to the leaf village! Alex tells why he was gone so long and what happened to him on the way.

Chapter 14 Start

The room was silent. Alex had revealed he wasn't dead and no one knew what to say now.

Alex broke the silence "Why have you all gone silent?"

Sakura was the next one to speak "Alex...we thought you were dead..."

"Is it really you Alex?" Kuna asked me

I smiled at her "The one and only."

"You really lived!" Kiko said

Tsunade spoke up "No, I am not going to fall for it! Alex wouldn't disappear for 75 days and then suddenly return!"

"Then who is it standing right in front of you?"

"You must be a spy, You have no proof that you are Alex!"

"Really?" I pulled out my two golden daggers. "And if that isn't enough." I pulled my yin-yang sword out from it's sheath hidden under my cloak "I'm the only one that can wield this sword."

"So it really is you Alex. ALEX! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TWO IN A HALF MONTHS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"Calm down Tsunade."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? YOU SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED AND NOW YOU ARE SUDDENLY BACK? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED THIS INSTANT!"

"I would rather not tell you. I did something you would not approve of..."

"Alex, I have a right to know why you disappeared. Tell me now."

"I guess I have no choice now. But I am going to tell you now, most of my time was spent recovering."

"Recovering? From what."

"Let you show you." I take the cloak off and stand there bare chested.

"What happened to your armored shirt Alex?"

"It broke."

"Broke? How?"

"Well to be more accurate it got shattered."

"You got into a lot of trouble it seems." She looks at the wounds and everyone looked surprised.

"I know, I got hurt really badly this time."

"That wound scar on your stomach..."

"The story I told wasn't a complete lie, I did get stabbed. But that's not even the worst one."

"I am going to regret this...What is the worst one?"

"Well..." I turn so she can see my back, from my right shoulder to the left side of my waist is a huge jagged cut that hadn't closed up yet, Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.

"This is the worst one I got."

"What happened Alex?"

"You'll find out after I tell the story."

**This part won't be Alex talking and telling **

**them about his fight. This is what he actually did in the battle.**

The blood was coming from the wound rather quickly, that sword did more then I thought at first, it always seemed like that happened. The general and the sword user were talking, I needed a plan quickly. I had an idea but it would take a toll, I do a few signs then place my hand on the ground and mutter the name.

"Kill him!"

"Yes sir!" The sword user brought the sword down and cut my head right off.

Alex's body fell to the ground and blood spurted from his neck stump. The lightning cheered in victory.

The ground started moving at the general's feet, Something came up and cut his throat. He fell and everyone looked to see what attacked him, it was Alex! Something was wrong though, his legs were shaking, and he was pale, but he still managed to keep his voice steady.

"One down."

"How did you to that?!" Demanded the sword user.

"A forbidden jutsu..." I looked over at the body of my clone and did one sign and, it disappeared, except for the puddle of blood.

"But how? Clone's can't bleed!"

"This one can. It was a blood clone."

"A what?"

**Blood Clone Jutsu**

**Forbidden for the effects it has on the user.**

**The user of this jutsu is able to make a fully **

**solid clone, of flesh and blood.**

**This jutsu take 3 pints of blood from the user**

**to make the clone, the clone will bleed and is as hard **

**to kill as the user but the clone is still not perfect.**

**Any non-fatal wound the clone gets, so will the real one**

**and any fatal wound the clone gets, the real one will**

**remain alive, but will feel the pain of the attack. **

**The main side effect of this jutsu is that the user**

**is weakened a lot about an hour after the jutsu is used**

**and if he is around enemies at this time chances are he**

**will die. The recovery time for the user can take**

**up to anywhere from 10 days to a year.**

"A solid flesh and blood clone." I told him

"That's impossible!"

"You just saw it happen." I draw my sword and swung it at him.

He stopped it with his own sword "You are still no match for our army!"

"We'll see." I focus chakra into the bracelet on my arm and the spikes come out.

"You can't hit me with that from this distance!"

I point the spikes towards him and then I focus charka into the tips and use it to extend the tips further. The spikes bury themselves into his chest.

"Looks like you were wrong."

He fell to his knees, "And now to exact my revenge on you." I rise my sword and cut his head off.

I picked up the sword he was using "This could be useful." I turned towards the army.

"You have seen me kill two people, even when I am weakened, so return to your village or I will take all of you down as well!"

"You took two people down, but can you take down another 100?" A dark skinned female stepped forward

"And you are?"

"I am the second in command here, well first now. Do you really think we will leave you alone because you beat two of us? We will stay here and take you down!"

"Well I have no choice then, I have to finish this quickly!" The clone hadn't been summoned an hour ago so I was not entirely weakened yet, but it would happen soon, and if that happens I'm dead. I jumped back and prepared a jutsu that, if it failed would most likely cause my death. My right arm got covered in flames and I watched to make sure no lightning ninjas attacked me. The fire moved and concentrated into my palm, it formed an orb. I pointed my right hand into the sky "Forbidden Art: Rain Of Hell!" The orb shot into the sky, and once it got high enough it exploded.

"That did nothing!" The Female in command said.

"Wait for it." I said. A few seconds later the whole sky turned red, including the clouds.

"What the?!" All of the lightning ninja were confused. Rain started to come down. One hit my shoulder "Welcome to hell." I say.

The lightning ninja were screaming in pain.

"Ah! What is this? It burns!" The commander said.

"The "rain" that is coming down, is not water but liquid fire."

"How are you not affected."

"Who's to say I'm not being affected." in truth it was burning me as well. I didn't try to move because this was building up my elemental resistance to fire, and even if I wanted to, the clouds that are releasing the fire, trap anyone who is in it at the time, if someone tries to escape the clouds expand.

**Rain Of Hell**

**Forbidden for disobeying the laws of nature and the damage to the user.**

**This jutsu represents the underworld itself.**

**The user shots a fireball into the sky, that then**

**explouds and gives off enough heat to change the **

**water in the clouds to fire and the clouds color to red.**

**This jutsu effects everyone in a five mile radius including, the user**

**and anyone caught in it will not escape, if someone tries the clouds expand and**

**continue to burn them. This jutsu like most other forbidden arts, use a**

**very large amount of Chakra.**

"So this is a test of endurance? We won't lose!"

"We'll see."

The lightning ninja stopped screaming and tried their best to endure it. I was sure I would last the longest. Suddenly I felt a jolt go through my body.

"Fuck..." I fell to my knees and the clouds started to disappear.

"Looks like you can't continue it forever." The commander said walking up to me "Using two forbidden jutsu in the span of half an hour can do that to you."

I struggled to my feet. She was right in front of me. Her hand got lightning around it and she punched me in the stomach, hard enough for me to feel it and to shatter my armored shirt. I fell to my knees again. I looked over at my shoulder and saw the elemental beasts mark, it was in the same place as it was when he first entered my body.

"A real live mark of an elemental host, never thought I would see one personally. Now your defence is gone. What will you do now?" She took out a blade covered with barbed wire.

"Isn't that over doing it a bit?"

"It's not for you." She swung it down and it cut deep into my back. I let out a groan of pain. I felt the blood start to go down my back.

"Now what Elemental ninja?"

I move my leg and try to trip her, which really hurt because of the wound I just received, and she jumped back "You really think you could hit me with that?"

I stand up again "I only had to get you away." I pull out a pouch and pull out three pills.

"Solider pills? You think those can help you? You are already weakened from the jutsus and even if they help, we can hold you off until the effects wear off."

"Really? What if I do this?" I eat all three pills at the same time.

"You ate all three of them. That will damage you as well, it will put a massive strain on your body!"

I swallow "I have already damaged my body. What more can a little extra damage do." I feel the effects of the pills, my body regains energy. I draw my daggers and got ready.

"So you are going to fight? Fine. Prepare yourself Elemental ninja!"

I got ready and then ran...in the opposite direction, I was beat, I had to run.

The lightning were stunned for a few seconds, then the commander said "Don't just stand there! ATTACK!"

I didn't look back but I knew what was going to happen. Within a few seconds kunai and other projectiles were being thrown at me and missing by a few inches. The mountain was coming up and I increased my power and ran right through it! Even on the other side I didn't stop, I had no choice but to keep running, they would follow me quite far into the leaf's border's. After another 15 minutes of running I was far enough away to hide and I set it up so it would be almost impossible for anyone to find me. I used the last of my strength to mask my presence. I made the earth hide my form, I made the water from nearby springs run towards me where I could get to it and I made the wind blew away from me so my scent would not be picked up by ninja hounds. I had no energy left, I collapsed on to the ground, under a hollow tree and hoped the elements I used to hide myself would be enough. For the next day I heard lightning ninja run around trying to find me, failing. The pain from my two forbidden jutsu and the barb wire sword got worse and worse and when I heard leaf ninja running around, I couldn't even shout out to them. I was stuck and I couldn't do anything about it. Finally after 60 days of lying there I could move a little and 5 days after I could move quite freely again, despite the scars from my wounds, except the one on my back slowed me a little. It took me another 9 days to get to training field 7 and one more day to notice my grave and then I went to see Tsunade. I went through a lot to return.

**Back to the Hokage's office.**

Alex had just finished telling them the main points of what happened.

Tsunade was not happy about it "Two Forbidden jutsu in one day? Do you know how dangerous that is Alex?" Her voice was strained by anger.

"I am."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have let them cut my head off." I said with unnecessary sarcasm in my voice. I was in no mood for this crap.

"Alex...you don't-"

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured Tsunade, what I did was dangerous, I should be more careful, well guess what, no matter how many time people tell me that, it's not going to change what I do. Everything I did was needed for me to survive, I am back, I'm alive, stop dwelling on what could have happened."

She stayed silent for a moment "I guess you are right."

"By the Tsunade" I walk over to the desk and take my necklace, and put it back around my neck. I place the sword that drained my strength on her desk "this is the sword I was talking about. The one that cut right through my stomach and drained me of my strength."

She picked it up and examined it "What do you plan to do with it?"

"I plan to keep it and I'll use it."

"So you will use it to drain your enemy's strength."

"Yeah."

"Um...Alex?" Kuna said from the side of the room.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with those wounds?"

"No...the scar on my back hasn't closed for a reason...lying on the ground for as long as I did got it infected so...Tsunade?"

"Let me see."

I step closer to the desk and turn around "I can heal the infection but it will hurt...You won't stay conscious."

"Well...heal it, I need it healed."

"All right." She places her hands on it and starts. The pain from the cut increased ten fold! It hurt a lot! I sat there silently and non-moving but as I felt her hands move away I felt my mind slipping into darkness. I fell to the floor.

Tsunade had taken Alex to his house to rest and now, an hour later, she stood over the whole village, the villagers waiting for her to talk.

"I have called you all here to report a miracle. Something that has never happened in this village's history, a ninja that is pronounced dead returns! Alex the Elemental Ninja has returned to the village!" Every one was confused and started talking at once.

"Quiet please everyone." Every one got quiet "He has in fact returned and at this moment is at home resting."

"Don't lie to them Tsunade!" Everyone turned from where the voice was coming from, and there on a nearby rooftop was Alex "I'm not resting anymore." Alex disappeared from his spot and appeared beside Tsunade. Every one was in shock, Alex was still alive...

"And here is the living proof that Alex is still alive."

The crowd started clapping.

I walked away from there sight and sat on the ground.

"You pushed yourself didn't you?" Tsunade asked me walking away from the crowd

"Nope...Well maybe a little."

"You sure know how to make an entrance don't you?"

"It's a gift. Anyway I came here to make a request of you."

"And that would be?"

"Well, first I want to tell Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Guy about my theory, so if they notice anything suspicious they can tell me and I can check it out."

"Fine...What's the other thing?"

"Kuna and Kiko want to visit their village again and since I am not ready for battle again I'm asking if I can escort them their."

"...All right, go ahead."

I was a little confused "That's it? You accept already?"

"You're right you are not fit for battle so yeah, I accepted already."

"All right. Thank you." I jumped off the ledge of the building and landed on a roof top again.

Tsunade asked the members of the four teams to meet me at the village entrance. I was there already, on top of the village gate awaiting them. I am looking out at the forest outside of the village.

"Alex!" I hear someone call. I turn around almost falling off the gate. The members of the teams were all there. I stand and up and push off of the gate and flip down to the ground.

"Should you be doing stuff like that when you just returned?" Sakura asked me

"I have too much built up energy, I have to use it some how."

"Why did you call us here Alex?" Neji asked

"As usual with you, just wanting to get to the point." I say

"We are busy with the war." Shino said

"Yeah, your right. All right I asked for you here because I have a theory to share with you. I have a feeling this war was started on purpose by someone."

"You think someone started the war?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. It's just a theory now, but I have a feeling someone framed the five great nations for attacking the others, therefore causing a war and hoping they would destroy each other or at the very least damage each other."

"And this is just a theory?" Kiba asked me

"Yes, at least for now. Which brings me to the reason I wanted you to meet me here. If you notice or hear anything about anything suspicious, tell me. If there is a person responsible for this war, he will know I am trying to stop it and therefore he will try to find me or he will do something that will catch my attention and hope it will lead me to him."

"So you are saying if we think an area is dangerous we should tell you?" Ino asked me

"Pretty much, if you also hear a rumour going around, he will want the event to reach my ears."

"That's pretty reckless throwing yourself into danger like that Alex." Kakashi said

"Yeah, but it's pointless to allow this war to continue any longer then needed."

"That is also true." Asuma agreed

"Anyway that is all I need to tell you all. I expect you will tell me if you find anything that will lead me to the person, if it happens to be true." They agreed, "And now I have something to do." I jumped onto a rooftop and continued to my house.

I open the door and see Kuna and Kiko sitting on the couch, waiting for me to return.

"Are you two ready?"

"For what?" Kuna asked

"To go and visit Kyoto village."

"So Tsunade said we could?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah, it didn't take much to convince her. So are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah!" They both said in unison.

We left the village and started our journey to Kyoto village, The walk wasn't too long, it was only 2 1/2 hours to get there. Walking around even inside our own borders isn't safe in wartime, enemies could be waiting any where, I might not be in perfect condition but against a scout, I'm sure I'll be able to defeat them. We stayed silent most of the walk, but as we got closer to Kyoto village, about 45 minute away the twins started to talk more.

"I think mom will be surprised that we came for a visit." Kuna said

"We want her to be surprised, which is why we didn't tell her we were coming." Kiko responded.

I listened to them a little, but I was concentrating on something else. Something didn't feel right...I can't say what but I felt like something was missing or something was out of place...it's a hard thing to explain. I studied the environment and looked closely for anything that could be causing my uneasiness, but nothing could be found.

"Alex what are you looking around for?" Kuna asked, noticing my searching.

"I'm just looking for signs of enemies." I decided not to trouble them by telling them about my feeling of unease.

"Do you think enemies are going to attack us?"

"It's unlikely that ninja's will come beyond our border, but if they do I have to be ready, or it could end badly."

"We're ninja too, so if all three of us fight we won't lose to anyone!" Kiko said

"I'm sure we will be fine either way." I tell them.

We had entered a forest of trees that is just before the village, we would arrive in about 5 minutes. My feeling of unease, had not faded, in fact it has gotten worse. The twins were excited we had almost arrived.

"We're going on ahead Alex!" Kuna said running towards Kyoto village, Kiko followed her. I continued walking for a moment, then I decided, if my feeling of unease happens to be true, I should keep them in sight. I pick my speed up and saw them standing at the front gate looking into it. I noticed what seemed to be piles of wood, stone and other materials that are used to build houses. Suddenly I realized something about the piles, "I hope I'm wrong." I muttered to myself, I turned my head to look at the ground and ran up to the gate. The twins looked up at me as I came up beside them, the look on their faces told me I was right. I slowly looked up and saw that Kyoto village was destroyed...no building was left standing, and no one was in sight.

"Alex...it's destroyed..." Kiko said quietly.

"W-who would do such a thing...?" Kuna said.

"I don't know. But I'll find out."

Kuna and Kiko looked at each other and went towards where their house recently was. I walked through the rubble checking for any clues of who did this. The buildings were destroyed no more then a day or two ago, if it was longer someone would have reported it. I stopped at the location the library was at, I stood there a moment "I wonder if they had moved the books and scrolls to a safe location before this happened." I looked around the rubble again "And where would they have gone to stay safe once they escaped..."

Could this have been the cause of my feeling of unease.

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Just perfect..." I said sarcastically._

"_This village was destroyed. Any ideas by who?"_

"_Yes...The damage shown reveals damage by lightning and earth, so it might be the earth village, the lightning village, or a random attack."_

"_So no one specific."_

"_I will find out soon, I will make sure they pay for it."_

I was about to go and find the twins and to see how they were doing when I heard something that sounded like a footstep, I turned and saw someone standing there. I saw his face and instantly knew who this guy was, I had known him when I was here a year ago. Sasuke Uchiha!

Chapter 14 End


	15. Chapter 15: The Answer And The Clue

Alex has come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha in the ruins of Kyoto village. How will Alex handle this unexpected confrontation?

Chapter 15 Start

I was facing Sasuke Uchiha and he had just noticed me as well. He had a white shirt on and on his waist he had a purple rope ribbon and blue pants, tucked into the ribbon was a sword (His outfit is hard to explain!). We stood there watching each other, waiting for the other to make a move or to break the silence. Finally, after a few moments I break it

"Sasuke Uchiha...Why are you here." He remains silent "Did you destroy this village?!" I demanded.

"Alex McLean...I was told you had died."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Did you destroy this village!" My voice was rising.

"I don't need to answer to you."

My eyes went red "Then I'll take that as a yes!"

"_Be careful!"_

"_What are you complaining about?"_

"_You let anger control you, and you used some of my energy without meaning too!"_

"_...I'll be fine."_

"Quick to anger, like always huh Alex?"

"You destroyed this village...Why!?"

He remained silent again

"Fine, maybe I can force you to talk!" I draw my sword.

"Alex, you may have been able to defeat me before, but I am much stronger then I was when I was in the leaf."

"You're not the only one who has gotten stronger you know!"

"Alex, you have no chance against me. Leave now while you still can."

"I can't do that Sasuke. You attacked this village, and destroyed many people's lives...and even if, by some slim chance, you didn't you are still rated as an S-class criminal in the leaf village for joining up with Orochimaru!"

"Do you think you can handle an S-class criminal then?"

"I did pretty well against your brother, and I'm sure he's stronger then you!"

That remark angered him, and he took out his sword and attacked instantly, I was ready and I swung my sword against his.

"You met Itachi?! Where was he?! Tell me!" He ordered.

I pushed him back and answered "I met him about two months ago, he won't stay in the same place!"

"He was after you because of the elemental beast right? Then I'll capture you myself and lure him out!"

"You really think I'm going to allow you to capture me! I'm not about to let the weaker brother capture me!" I said that purposely to make him mad, and it worked. He did a few signs.

"Fireball Jutsu!" He shot a fire ball directly at me, it hit me and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Sasuke saw that I was completely unharmed.

"How did that not hurt even a little?"

"Elemental resistance. I can resist basic fire attacks now Sasuke."

"Maybe you have gotten stronger then I thought."

"I'm not the Alex you knew before Sasuke. I'm no longer just a kid from another world. I am now a full fledged leaf ninja!"

"That means nothing Alex. I was a leaf ninja too, I left because it was holding me back!"

I shake my head "No...the only thing that was and still is holding you back is your want for vengeance. If you weren't so caught up in it, you would have been able to stay in the leaf and not trying to obtain power by unnecessary means!"

"You don't understand what I've been through Alex."

"That is true, I don't know what you have been through, but the same goes for you, You have no idea what I have gone through trying to return to my world and also being called into the war. But none of what I have been through no matter how bad, would make me betray the village."

"Nothing would...what if the leaf denied your freedom and restricted you. That's what it felt like to me. Like I was being held against my will. I had to escape and be free and to gain power."

"Do you really expect me to understand your twisted thinking?"

"I don't really care if you do."

"That's good, because I still have no intention of letting you escape."

"I'm the one that isn't letting you escape. Like I said before I am going to use you to lure Itachi to me and then I'll take him down."

"You underestimate me Sasuke." I rise my hand and swing it "Wind Blade." He rose his sword and cut through the wind blade, "I've seen this move before Alex, you used it a lot before."

"I know, just testing your strength right now." I rose my hand to the sky then brought it down fast. A lightning blot hit the spot where Sasuke was standing just a moment ago.

"Better elemental control?"

I ignore him and prepare another jutsu "Earthen Binds!" Stones come out of the ground and fly towards Sasuke, and as they hit they soften and stick to his legs slowing him down. After a few moments his legs are covered and he can't move.

"Well this seemed a little easy." I walked a little closer to him.

He smirked "Chidori Stream!" Lightning shot out of his body and the stones around his legs broke. I jumped back "Well...that's new."

"I told you I am stronger."

I put my sword away and draw my daggers "I told you I am as well!" I ran at him and tried to hit him with my dagger, he managed to stop both of them with his blade.

"You got pretty skilled with a blade in the time since you left Sasuke." I said pushing against his blade.

"This isn't all." He sent chakra into his blade and then I felt the jolt of electricity. I dropped my daggers and jumped back "Sending your lightning chakra into your blade..."

"Didn't expect that?"

"I'll be fine."

I hear footsteps coming close behind me, I forgot they were here.

"Alex, are you okay?" I heard Kuna shout.

"Stay Back! This guy is too dangerous for you two!" I heard there footsteps stop.

"Who is he?" Kiko asked.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, a ninja that abandoned the hidden leaf and joined up with one of the leaf's worst enemies. In short form he is an enemy of the leaf and my former teammate."

"Former teammate?"

"Who are these kids? Your friends?" Sasuke asked

"You are exactly right. They lived in this village until you destroyed it!"

"I never said I did destroy it."

"You never said you didn't either and besides why else would you be here behind the leaf's borders?!"

"I have my reasons Alex." He prepared a jutsu "Fire Dragon Jutsu!" He shot out a flame in the shape of a dragon, I did a few signs "Earth Barrier!" The earth around me rose and the dragon smashed into it and disappeared.

"It's my turn to fight back Sasuke!" The earth went down and Sasuke was still standing there, I pulled a senbon (A throwing needle like Haku used.) from my pouch.

"How is that going to hurt me Alex?"

I throw it at him and do signs quickly "Senbon Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Other senbons quickly appeared around the one I threw and they formed a wall that Sasuke had almost no chance to avoid.

He smiled and his eyes went red...I forgot about this...With his Sharingan ready, he started to dodge the senbon, to fast for me to see, and he remained unharmed.

"Damn it..."

"Don't tell me you forgot my bloodline."

"I didn't." I lied. I had to figure out a way to take him down, I already had my eyes red, the first transformation, and if I chose I could use the symbols or the second or third stage...I'll have to decide which.

Sasuke ran towards me with his sword and I pulled mine out ready to defend, his Sharingan must have seen my next move because he suddenly turned his sword and stabbed in right into my right shoulder.

"Those eyes are going to be trouble."

"It's already over Alex." He sent electricity into his sword and I felt my right arm go numb, but he also pulled a kunai out and stabbed my other shoulder and sent electricity into it do.

"Ow." I tried to pull back but Sasuke kicked my knee, causing me to fall and then he jumped back. I was on the ground, on my back, and breathing heavily, my arms couldn't move, I couldn't use them at all.

"Looks like that's all you had in you."

"Not at all..." I closed my eyes.

"What are you trying to do?"

"This." The beast's cloak appeared around me and I jumped to my feet.

"What the? You can control the beast even more?"

"What do you think?" I ran at him and managed to cut his side with a kunai.

He moved a safe distance away "Impressive Alex, you managed to cut me."

"No one that fights me get's away unscratched." I pointed my hand towards him "Elemental Burst!" The 5 colored beams shot out and surrounded him, he tried to move back but the beams cut off all escape routes. They flew towards him and hit him directly sending dust into the air. I watched carefully, last time I fought him he used a cover of smoke from his fireball jutsu to ready his Chidori, he could do the same with the dust. Just in case, I readied a Rasengan. The smoke started to clear and I saw a figure standing in the middle, How was he still standing? The smoke cleared completely and I saw him leaning against his sword which he had stabbed into the ground, his body was damaged pretty badly, if not for his sword, he would be on the ground now.

"You didn't try to get your chidori ready?" I asked him

"I didn't think you would fall for the same trick twice."

"Well, I was ready for it this time." I gestured to the Rasengan.

"It still isn't enough."

"I don't know if you noticed but you can barely stand at-" My voice is cut off as something stabs into my back and exits out my chest, in between my lungs. The thing that stabbed through me was Sasuke's Chidori.

He pulled back and I fell to my knees. I manage to turn to face him with my hand over the exit wound.

"Alex are you okay?" Kuna asked me.

"Y-yeah I'm-" I cough a little blood "...fuck..." I fall to my knees.

"I made sure the wound wouldn't kill you. I need to alive to lure Itachi to me."

"You used a clone and made it look like I hit you."

"Exactly and you fell for the trick again."

I try to stand but the pain brings me back down. I feel my blood start to seep through my fingers and I also feel it running down my back.

"I make sure to miss a vital area, but that wound should keep you from moving."

"You haven't beat me yet..."

"You're on your knees, bleeding from your chest and back and you you haven't lost?"

I go through my options, The third transformation...the wound would still hinder me in that form, the yin-yang...no, uses too much blood...I did have one other choice, it's just I've never tried it before.

"Don't forget we'll ninja too!" Kuna shouted at him.

"You might be a ninja, but I am in a different league then you."

"Still, we can't let you just take Alex!" Kiko said.

"You two stop-" I cough blood again cutting myself off.

"We will fight in Alex's place!" Kuna said

"We will not let you take him without a fight!"

They both ran at him with their daggers drawn.

"Both of you stop!"

The two got in arms length and Sasuke spread his arms to his side "Chidori Stream!" Lightning came from his body and hit both of the twins away from him and knocked them unconscious.

"That takes care of that."

I stood up and stayed where I was rage building. "Sasuke Uchiha...you have done enough." He looked over at me. I unleashed a huge amount of Elemental chakra at this moment and it surrounded me like like a tornado.

"What is this power!" He stepped back.

"You have crossed the line Sasuke. First you leave the leaf village leaving team 7 one member short, then you join up with Orochimaru, the one that tried to destroy the leaf village and is the one responsible for the third's death!" The wound from his chidori stops bleeding but doesn't heal "then you come behind leaf borders, destroy this town, try to kill me and then you do this" I say referring to the twins "to my friends. I thought if I caught you and brought you back to the leaf, you would realize your mistake...I was wrong, you have forsaken the leaf and all the people living there, you will never change and therefore you are a threat that needs to be dealt with right away."

"So you are going to disobey the hokage's orders to try and bring me back?"

"Who said I had orders. She never told me even once if I met up with you to bring you back. Nothing is holding me back from killing you right now!"

"You are acting tough, but you still have a serious wound!"

"Even so, that won't stop me from beating you. Elemental Chakra, Use your power to protect my body!" As I said that the chakra around me compressed around me until I was hidden from Sasuke's view. The chakra compressed around me as much as it could, and it made a suit of armor around me.

"Do you understand my power now Sasuke?" My voice sounded different because of the amount of chakra around my whole body.

"What is that?!"

"My ultimate defence, Element Armor. But that's not all." I place my hands together and focused chakra in between them and as I moved them away a sword of chakra was appearing between them, once the hilt appeared, I grabbed it "This is the elemental sword!"

"This power...how can someone like you control this?"

"I told you, I am now a full fledged leaf ninja. Prepare yourself Sasuke!"

He gripped his sword tighter "You still have no chance of defeating me!"

"I guess you can't tell from where you are standing but I am also in the third state of my transformation and also" The armor around my hands disappeared for a moment and I stabbed into my hands with the sword to make the symbols "This increases my power even more. Plus this armor stops wounds from bleeding while it is on, so I'm safe." The armor moves around my hands again.

He did signs again "Fire Dragon Jutsu!" He shot the dragon towards me again and I held it back with one hand, and it disappeared leaving the area clouded in smoke. I heard a sound I knew well, it was the sound of a Chidori, charging. I saw Sasuke's silhouette in the smoke moving closer fast, and when he came close enough I pushed my hand forward right against his Chidori!

"H-How can you hold this back!"

"My armor can resist any elemental attacks, and my sword" I slash from his left shoulder and down to his waist, he jumped back. "Can attack with any element. So, tell me, how did it feel to be slashed with lightning, the element you use to fight with?"

"There has to be a side effect to a jutsu that powerful..."

"There is no side effect, to this jutsu."

"I'll find a way through it!"

"There no way through my armor, it can not be pierced."

He charged up another chidori "You don't give up..."

He runs at me and smashes the chidori into my armor and it had no effect.

"I've had enough of this." I grab him by the throat and lift him up "How does it feel to be at the mercy of the one you underestimated?"

He tried getting out of my grip, I tightened my grip and slashed him with my sword and cut him down the other side then I threw him onto the ground.

"This is the end." I rose my sword "Good bye, Sasuke Uchiha!" I bring my sword down.

"NOT YET, I CAN'T DIE YET!" Chakra started surrounding Sasuke, but this Chakra was tainted and evil. I tried to press my sword through the chakra but it was too strong. I jumped back and watched what was happening. The curse mark was spreading over his body, but it was going over his whole body covering it. He started transforming. Wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, his skin turned into a pale grey, the whites of his eyes turned black and his pupils were red, he also got a black mark that looked like a star going from his forehead to his nose and stretched under both eyes.

"What the hell...Looks like you were hiding some power of your own Sasuke."

"I can't die. Not until I beat Itachi!"

"We'll see about that. Ready?"

He answered by coming at me. The wings increased his speed. He punched me and the force pushed me pretty far back.

"You gained a pretty decent power boost Sasuke. But it still isn't enough."

"You'll see you are wrong."

I aimed my sword at him "Elemental Blast!" The multicoloured beam shot towards him, his wings went in front of him like a shield.

"So you have a defence too...that makes this difficult."

He came at me again. I grabbed his fist this time.

"You don't give up." I kicked him in the stomach and then tried to cut his head off, but he used one of his wings to stop it. "What are just wings made out of?"

He got in position to use chidori "How many times are you going to try that?" The lightning appeared around his head, and then I noticed the lightning was turning black!

I focused charka in my hand for a Rasengan and then infused it with the wind element to counter the lightning. He runs at me and I run at him as well. We have pull our attacks back as we get into range. My rasengan and his chidori connected. We are both trying to over power each other but our attack seem evenly matched. Suddenly the two attacks explode sending me and Sasuke in different directions. I got hit onto the ground and I pull myself up. I see Sasuke also pulling himself up, I run at him planning to take him down before he can do anything before I notice his curse mark is back to normal. I get within two feet from him and he tries to take a step towards me but he falls to his knees.

"Is that it Sasuke. No more hidden powers or anything?" He stays silent "All right go ahead and be that way it won't stop me from finishing you off." I take another step forward when I feel a sudden decrease in my chakra.

"There's no more time!" I move in front of Sasuke and swing my sword, but right before the blade hits him it disappears. I take a step back and my armor starts disappearing to. Once the armor disappears I fell to my knees as well.

I look at Sasuke "It has no side effect...only a time limit..."

"That's still a major drawback." He struggles to his feet "A drawback that will lead to your capture."

"Just because I'm on the ground doesn't mean I'm beat..."

"What else can you do Alex?"

I smirk "This." I pull a weapon from a strap on my back and I stab it right into Sasuke's foot. I also take a Kunai and stab it right into his side and then I rip it out of his body, cutting his side completely open. He falls to the ground again.

"Now, not only is your strength drained thanks to his weapon" I hold up the sword I got from the lightning village, but now I have also given you a serious wound."

"You think this will help you?"

"No, not much anyway...we both have a serious wound, but it will give me time to think."

About 15 minutes later we both manage to get to our feet, blood still coming from our wounds. We both get ready to attack each other again. Sasuke suddenly turns away and starts staggering away.

"Where do you think you are going Sasuke!?"

"We're both at our limits, I can't capture you and you can't kill me."

"I can, just watch!" I take a step and I fall.

"See. Also I will tell you once more, I did not destroy this town. But I did find this when I first arrived. It might help you find the person that really did it." He tossed a kunai to the floor in front of me and he kept going. I grabbed the kunai and stood up slowly. I examined it and saw a symbol along the blade.

"What is this symbol...I've never seen it before..."

"_Before you ask no, I don't know that symbol either."_

"_Do you always have to read my thoughts?"_

"_I didn't your just to predictable."_

"_Are you calling me predictable? The same person that has unleashed power after power and seems to surprise his enemy with everything he does?"_

"_Yes, I am calling that person predictable."_

"_...You didn't listen to me at all..."_

"_So...what are you going to do, with those two out and your wound, you can't very well make it back to the leaf village."_

"_I'll find a way to get there."_

"_So in other words, you are going to push yourself again?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Whatever just don't blame me if you collapse."_

"_I won't."_

I walk over to where the twins had been hit back to.

"Looks like I can't protect you even when you two really need it." I was sitting right by the ruins of the library, I was thinking of going through it to see if there were any books or scrolls left, but I was in no shape to do that. I decided to try and heal myself a little. I placed my hands over the cut and instantly knew that it would exhaust me to heal it completely so I just made sure the wound closed enough to stop the bleeding. I looked at the ruins and I noticed an object that I didn't see before. I got up and moved a rock that was sitting on it. It was a book. I picked it up and read the title "The Legend of the Elements." I stared at it for a moment "...Why is everything about elements with me...this is either a coincidence, or more likely I was meant to find it." I open the front cover and inside there is a passage written it in addressed to the elemental ninja...I was meant to find it...that's just great...I read the passage.

**Alex the elemental ninja...I had heard of you before...but then the rumours started, that you had left for a far off land, A perfect time to put my plan into action...As soon as I manage to get it started, you seem to get back and try to foil my hard work. I am aware you have suspected this, I did hear you say it yourself "I think someone started the war to weaken the five nations." Well you are correct, that is my plan and the best part is the nations refuse to listen to each other and continue to fight, and will not listen to reason. Anyway, The town you are most likely standing in is destroyed, and that would be my doing, This is a warning to you, if you continue to try and stop this war, other towns will be destroyed, and if you continue this I will find you and kill you myself, and trust me you will have no chance against me. I know everything about you as well, so remember my words and make the right choice, leave this world and return to your own other wise, the whole fire nation will look like Kyoto village, destroyed and every citizen killed. Chose wisely Alex Mclean.**

I stared at the book "So...this proves my theory correct...if I try to show the kages what will happen...Most likely with how stubborn they are, they're accuse me of writing this and try to kill/capture me. This is mostly useless to me now...I know my theory is correct, but I can't prove to anyone that I didn't write this, plus the fact that this person says he heard me...means he was in the leaf village and within earshot of me when I either told Tsunade or all 4 teams...or maybe someone betrayed me...Does this mean I can't trust anyone in the leaf village now?" If someone in the leaf betrayed me this will be more difficult, but for now I need to return to the leaf village and report what happened to Kyoto village. I walked over to the twins and managed to get them onto my back, and I headed back to the leaf village.

**-1 Hour Later-**

The leaf village gate was almost in sight. The twins were also still knocked out and even worse my wound had reopened about 15 minutes ago and was once again bleeding. I forced myself forward and finally found myself in front of the village gate. My chest was throbbing with pain. I walked through the gate and a gate keeper stopped me.

"Alex, what happened to all of you?"

"Get medics here and get these two to the hospital."

"What happened to them, and you?" He turned to the other gatekeeper and told him to call medics.

"We met a certain someone, at Kyoto and he damaged me and hurt these two."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter, I couldn't beat him but our battle ended in a tie." Two medics came towards us. They took the twins off my back and tell me I should also go to the hospital so they can close my wound. I agree and I say bye to the gate keeper and I follow them.

My wound had been healed shut and my chest was bandaged. I was told that it could still reopen and to try not move around much. I was sitting in a hospital bed in the same room as Kuna and Kiko, both still knocked out.

"That damn Sasuke...He didn't even hold back a bit."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." The three members of team seven and Tsunade walk in "Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi too...That's a little convenient."

"Alex what happened to you? I allowed you to head to Kyoto because I didn't think anything bad would happen to you!" Tsunade said.

"I didn't think anything bad would happen either...but I happened to meet up with someone."

"Who?"

"The rouge ninja, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Did you really meet up with him?!" Naruto shouted.

I looked at him "This wound was caused by his Chidori. The reason these two are knocked out is also because of him..."

"So you fought him?" Sakura asked

"Yes."

"And you won?" Tsunade asked.

"No...it was a tie, we both had serious damage and he left."

"So your visit was cut short then?"

"...That's another thing Tsunade..."

She sensed something was wrong "Alex what happened?"

"When we arrived at Kyoto we found something."

"Alex, what was it."

"There's only one way to say it." I pause for a moment "Kyoto village was completely destroyed."

"What do you mean destroyed?"

"All the buildings were destroyed, and no one was around. Also Sasuke was not responsible for it, he had just arrived and the village had been destroyed for at least a day or two, but I did attack him out of anger I guess."

"How did they take it?" Sakura asked, referring to the twins.

I looked over at them "They were sad of course, and the first place they went to was their house..."

"...Any idea who did it Alex?

"No idea." I was not going to show any one the kunai or the book...at least not at the moment.

"So, no leads, nothing we can do right now."

I heard movement from the side and I turned and looked over and saw the twins had woke up.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them.

"What happened?" Kuna asked still a bit confused at where she was.

"You attacked Sasuke, you both got defeated and I carried you both to the leaf and you are now in the leaf hospital."

"Did you defeat him?" Kiko asked me.

"...Not really...it was more of a tie, neither of us really won."

"Alex...our village..." Kuna started

"Yeah...I know, it was destroyed, but not by Sasuke. But I'm going to find out who it was." I stand up "Well that's enough resting for now. I'm going to head home now. Wait a second." I feel near my ninja pouch "Well...this sucks...I dropped my daggers at Kyoto...and I forgot to pick them up..."

"Well you aren't in any shape to go, rest and then go if you decide to." Tsunade told me.

"I know. Kuna, Kiko, I'm heading home, when you two feel all right you come too."

"We will." They both said in unison.

I got home and sat on my bed thinking for a while.

"_Why didn't you show them the book or the kunai?"_

"_You can see my thoughts."_

"_So you're not going to anyone because you don't know who you can trust?"_

"_I'm figuring out if I can trust them, give it some time."_

"_You need to have people you can trust you know."_

"_I know. Anyway this isn't what I have to figure out right now, I need to figure out my plan of action."_

"_Against the one that started this whole thing?"_

"_Partly, I will repeat myself you can see my thoughts, you should be able to tell what I plan." He goes silent for a moment, reviewing my thoughts and my plan._

"_That has no good ending."_

"_If all goes well, there will be a good end to my plan...and if not then I'll have to make a tough choice."_

"_Well, I'm not going to abandon you, even if this turns out bad, you need my help to survive."_

"_No I-...Okay I guess you are right...if not for you I would have died a while ago."_

"_You owe your life to me."_

"_You live in my body, we're even."_

"_...Fine, I'll let you off then."_

After about an hour the twins came through the door followed by Sakura. I stand up as they walk in. The twins smile and greet me, and then head into the bed room. Sakura walks up to me and says in a hushed whisper "They might not seem too saddened by the destruction of their village but that is because they are trying to hide it from you."

"I know. They are only kids and losing their home and family and friends like that...it's really bad."

"If another village attacked them they may have taken villagers and executed them..."

"Don't let them hear you say that...But it is most likely no one escaped."

"Just remember, they have just suffered a great loss, so treat them kindly. Okay Alex?"

"I'm always kind Sakura, and don't worry I will help them get over it."

She smiled "All right. See you Alex."

"Bye." I said as she closed the door. I walked back to the couch...my plan will take place tomorrow, in the early morning.

I woke up around 5am in the morning and I prepared myself for the journey I was about to depart on, I had to do so quietly so Kuna and Kiko wouldn't hear. I gathered the things I would need in a small backpack and I left my house. I walked through the village, no one on the street and no lights on in the houses. I walked through the village and arrived at the gate and I noticed there were no watchers at this time, they might be switching shifts which leaves me a few minutes to leave undetected. I walked to the right and as I placed my foot outside the boundaries of the village, someone called from behind "Where do you think you are going?" I spun around quickly and saw Tsunade standing there, Of all the people that could have seen me, it had to be her? I saw she didn't look to happy about this.

"I am going to Kyoto village."

"For what reason Alex?"

"My reasons are my own."

"I am the hokage, the leader of this village and you are trying to leave the village without telling any, and without my agreement, tell me your reason."

Just then I hear another voice calling my name, I turn and see Kuna and Kiko. Dammit, now I was caught by three people.

"Alex what are you doing out here?" Kiko asked.

"It's so early." Kuna pointed out.

"Tell us Alex, why are you out here?" Tsunade said.

"Fine you want to know? I'll tell you why. I am going to look for clues showing who might have attacked and destroyed Kyoto village and also to seek any survivors."

"Alex you idiot! Only another village would attack a town in another nation, the villagers would have been caught and imprisoned by now." I saw the twins didn't like that comment.

"There's a chance some people avoided capture. I'm going to check it out." I turned and took a few steps out of the village gate.

"Alex! I forbid you from going to Kyoto village, you will just be risking yourself again."

"Forbidden from going...What's the worst you can do Tsuande?"

"If you disobey my orders and you will be considered an enemy to the leaf and you will no longer be a leaf ninja!"

I stood there a moment "This isn't just a threat is it, you are serious about this?"

"I am. If you leave the village you lose the right to be a leaf ninja and you will be our enemy."

"Tsunade..."

"Alex, I understand what you want to do, but we can't risk you again, it's pointless to try and look for survivors, days after they were attacked. So, just go home and forget this crazy idea."

"Tsunade..." I repeated, then in one swift move I took my hand band off and threw it at Tsuande's feet. "Then Tsunade, it looks like I am no longer a leaf ninja." I turn away and continue walking away from the leaf.

Chapter 15 End


	16. Chapter 16: The True Reason

Sorry it has taken me a long time to upload this chapter and also sorry it is pretty short.

Alex had left the leaf village and is now viewed as an enemy by the leaf village.

Chapter 16 Start

Tsunade had called the whole village so she could give them the news. She waited for everyone to be quiet and then she started

"I know I have called you here a lot and once again this is about Alex. Early this morning I confronted Alex at the gate. He planned on leaving the village without permission and without anyone's knowing. I told him he was forbidden to go to the recently destroyed Kyoto village and he took his hand band off and threw it to the ground and walked away. So from this moment on Alex is an enemy of the leaf and if he is spotted in the leafs borders you must capture him and bring him back here." She walked out of sight. She went back to her office and waited for what she knew was about too happen. Five minutes passed and then Naruto burst into her office

"Did Alex really betray the leaf!" Sakura and Kakashi walked in behind him

"Naruto you shouldn't come into the hokage's office like that." Kakashi said

"I don't care, I want to know if Alex really did!"

"Yes, he did, I wouldn't call the entire village to say something like this. Alex abandoned the village and us."

"Are you going to send out another team to capture Alex, like you did for Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I can't. Alex might not be within leaf borders anymore, he could be anywhere."

"So if any ninja find him they will try and capture him instead." Kakashi said

"Exactly right Kakashi." Tsuande said "He should get captured by someone soon, and when we find out who, we'll know where he is and know he can't damage the leaf from there."

"So, you don't care if he returns to the leaf?" Naruto asked.

"If we force him back he won't fight for us again, so unless he comes back his own free will, I'm not going to force him."

Team 7 reluctantly agreed and left.

33 days since Alex had left

Tsunade was sitting in her office when someone knocked.

"Come in." She responded.

A jonin came in "Lady Hokage, We have a big problem!"

"What's the matter?"

"Team Kurenai was taken out!"

"What!?"

"They're in the hospital now, they say they need to talk to you immediately!"

"Okay." She got up and headed for the hospital.

When she entered only Kurenai was conscious. She looked over as Tsunade came in.

"Lady Hokage...we failed."

"It's all right. Kurenai who attacked you?"

"You don't understand. We completed our mission, but failed our other task."

"What other task?"

"The one you gave every ninja. To capture Alex."

"Wait you mean..."

"Yes...Alex did this."

"What happened?"

**The battle**

"That mission wasn't so hard." Kiba said.

"Says the hard that had the most trouble." Shino remarked

"Be quiet Shino!"

"You two s-stop fighting." Hinata said.

Kurenai ignored them, this being a normal thing among them. They came upon the ruins of Kyoto, an avoidable place on their return to the village. The team stopped fighting and looked around.

"This is the place where those two girls were from right?" Kiba asked

Kurenai nodded "Yes. This place was destroyed so quickly from what I heard too."

"It's horrible..." Hinata said.

Something caught Kurenai's eye from over a roof. She stopped

"You three be quiet for a moment and follow me." She jumped to a pile, that was once a house, across from them and the team followed.

They looked down from it and saw someone. Alex was sitting on a large piece of rubble, eyes closed and spinning a kunai around his finger. He seemed to be in deep thought. Kurenai gave a sign to be silent then jumped to the ground. Once again her team followed. They walked closer and Alex made no sign that he was aware of them. Kurenai took a kunai out, hoping to disable Alex before he could fight back. As Kurenai was a couple feet away from him, Alex stopped spinning his kunai and grabbed it. He didn't made another move and either did Kurenai. Alex sat up looking away from them.

"This had better be important you interrupted my thinking."

"Alex. You have one chance to return with us to the leaf now, or we will be required to use force."

"I refuse. You think you can take me down?"

"We only need to capture you."

Alex shook his head "Capturing someone is a lot harder then killing them."

Kiba spoke up "Alex, You left the village for your own reasons not for the village! You abandoned the village! You're just as bad as Sasuke!"

Alex stood up. Then he made a Rasengan in his hand. He teleported right in front of Kiba and hit him in the stomach with it "Don't Ever Compare Me To Him Again!"

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted.

Alex placed his hands on the ground and spun, kicking Hinata in the stomach and Shino in the chest. Hinata hit her head on a tree and got knocked out, Shino was still up. Alex flipped back and landed in front of Kurenai.

"2 down 2 to go."

"Genjutsu: Tree Binding!" Kurenai said. Alex seemed unaffected. He ran up and punched her in the stomach.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on tailed beast hosts and they don't work on me either." He jumped back and did a few signs "FireBall Jutsu!" He shot the fire ball and it hit her directly.

"Parasetic insect Jutsu!" Shino releashed his insects to attack and drain Alex's chakra.

"Wind Storm Jutsu!" The wind start blowing wildly and his insects couldn't get to him in it. Alex ran through the wind and hit Shino hard sending him into a tree. Shino stayed standing, Alex ran at him, this time his eyes were red. He punched Shino in the face sending him through the tree. He fell that time. The wind died down and he stood still a moment. He looked around and saw he had taken them out, even Kurenai, who was a jonin.

"Sounds like my attacks caught someone's attention. I guess I have to move for now." Alex ran through the ruins, quickly and silently.

**Back to the hospital**

"So Alex took you all out on his own...Plus he was in leaf borders." Tsunade said

"He didn't hold back either, he attacked us with full power, he felt nothing for his former allies"

"He held back, if he didn't you would all be dead now."

"Still, he didn't hesitate to attack us, or to knock us out."

"Well, I think I have an idea that we can use to capture him, without anymore hurt ninja." She walked out of the room.

Tsuande sent an Anbu to catch two people and now she waited. There was a knock on her door about 5 minutes later. "Come in."

Kuna and Kiko walked in "You wanted to see us Lady Hokage?" Kuna asked.

"Yes I did. I have a mission for you two."

"Only us two?"

"Yes, this is a mission only you two can go on."

"What is it?" Kiko asked

"I want you two to go to the ruins of Kyoto, and there you might find Alex. I want you two to try and convince him to return to the leaf village."

"W-why us? We can't convince Alex to come back!" Kiko said

"He won't listen to us." Kuna said.

"You two have the best chances at least try."

Kuna and Kiko set out on their mission.

"Why does she think he'll listen to us?" Kuna asked

"Maybe because it's our village that got destroyed."

"Yeah, but once Alex decides something he doesn't go back on it, he decided to leave the village and he's not even considered a leaf ninja anymore."

"Maybe Tsunade has her reasons. We just don't know them."

"Who knows what she's thinking..."

**1 Hour later**

Kuna and Kiko had arrived at the ruins.

"What if we can't even find Alex here?" Kiko asked

"Then we can leave and tell Tsunade that we couldn't find him."

"Yeah, and wasn't Alex already spotted here today when he attacked a team of ninja, I don't think he would return so soon after that."

They walked through the town and when they got to where the centre was, there was someone sitting down, it was Alex. He sat on the side pile of rubble he was on when Kurenai had confronted him, but this time he wasn't spinning a kunai and he wasn't in deep thought either, he still made no move at first. Kuna and Kiko took another step towards him. Alex spoke then.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until Tsunade sent you two, trying to convince me to return, hoping you two can achieve this job."

"Alex, why did you come here, to our destroyed village?" Kuna asked

"I told you and Tsunade at the gate before I left, didn't I?"

"You were hiding something! You wouldn't betray the village just because of that, especially when we heard how you talked with and about how Sasuke left the village for selfish reasons!" Kiko added

Alex stood there a moment "You two don't miss a thing do you?" He stood up "Follow me you two." He started to walk to a dense area of forest. They hesitated then followed him. He kept silent the whole way until he stopped in front of a thick wall of vines that only let a little light in.

"Before we continue, how about you two tell me why you didn't act as upset as I thought you would once we found your village destroyed."

"That's because not everything was taken away from us. Our family, and out town was gone, but we still had our friend." Kuna said

"But then you tried to leave as well, leaving us with no family, no village and no friend!" Kiko said.

He stood there silently once again "No family...Tell me, is there any prove? Do you think I came here knowing for sure there would be no one left alive. There were no bodies"

"If a village captured them they would be held captive." Kuna said

"And if a rouge ninja attacked, who knows what could have happened to them!"

"Now you two said I was hiding something, you are partly right." He took a book from his ninja tool pouch "Open to the front cover." He said tossing it to them. They opened it and silently read it. After they did, they handed it back to him.

"The person that wrote this, destroyed our village."

"And he must have heard your theory. But this still doesn't answer our question! Why did you leave?"

"Because, This proved it was only one single person that destroyed the village, therefore he couldn't get a whole village of people as captives, which brings me to the reason I told you two to follow me." He turned around, drew his sword and slashed across the vines with it. The vines fell revealing a town full of people.

He smiled "Welcome, to the new Kyoto Village!"

**Back To Alex Telling The Story.**

They both seemed stunned for a moment.

"Every resident, of Kyoto is here. Not one of them missing."

They looked at each other shocked "I'll lead you to your new home." I walk through the village until I get to the furthest house. I knock on the door and Masami opened it. When she saw Kuna and Kiko, she smiled and the twins ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mom! We thought something happened to you!" Kuna said

"We thought everyone was gone." Kiko said

I couldn't help smiling, seeing them happy again. I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"So they finally came?" A male voice asked.

"Yup. I knew the Hokage would do this at one time or another, sending these two." I turned to face Rud,

"You did say they would come soon."

"I know how Tsunade does things. She was planning to get to my conscious with them."

After their reunion, Masami invited me and Rud inside. The inside of the house was different then their old one, but that was to be expected. I was standing and the others were all sitting.

I smile "I told you two. No one was hurt, I knew there were survivors because of the warning that person wanted me to find."

"You could have told Tsuande that." Kuna said

"When the guy heard my theory, I didn't notice anything off, so he could have been around at anytime, I can't take unnecessary risks anymore."

"But you're considered an enemy of the leaf now, that doesn't help you much."

"Which is exactly why, I'll...figure something out..."

Masami spoke up "On a brighter note, How have you two been doing since you left here?" She asked the twins.

"Well a while after we left I almost died..."Kuna recalled

Masami just stared at her a moment "You almost died..."

"Yeah...I git hit by a kunai right by the heart, Alex saved me though."

"And it had a risk of killing myself as well." I said

"Well Alex. You have my thanks for saving my child again."

"...Wait until they finish telling you everything, it happens a few more times."

Kiko started talking "After they were healed from Alex's jutsu, we were sent to a war zone against the earth and we won. Then a messenger bird came telling us we had to go to another one against the lightning."

Kuna took over "Yeah, and we couldn't make it there in one night, so we set up camp and met someone." I smiled to myself, I wonder how she will react to this part "He claimed to be our father and it was proven when he talked to us and when Alex confirmed it."

"That sounds exciting, you finally met your father." She looked at me looking like I had failed what she asked, I avoided her eyes.

Kuna and Kiko finished telling their mother about everything ending if how I left the village. They went to explore the new town, leaving me in the room with Masami and Rud.

"So, Alex...they met their father?"

"Yes."

"And you confirmed it?"

"There was no point in hiding it any longer. They were going to find out sooner or later."

"I know...but still. Did he say anything important?"

"He told us his reason for leaving and he gave me a message to give to you."

"What is it."

"He wanted me to tell you the reason that he left." I explained it to her.

"That isn't the reason...he left for his own reasons."

"He also told me to tell you that he was very sorry. I'm sure you won't see him again...by now he should be dead."

"Dead? What do you mean by that?"

"Before he left, he told me he was going to fight against the Night Hunters. I don't think he could win against a whole group of killers."

Masami stayed silent "He will get what he deserves..."

I nod "Anyway it's your choice if you believe me or not."

I walked around the village, hoping I could figure a way to return to the leaf without being punished...I denied Tsunade, threw my headband down, and left...That won't end well when I return. Suddenly I got an idea, I had to find Kuna and Kiko, but they were wandering exploring the new town. I waited for a bit and then I went back to their house. I went to knock and the door flew open, Kuna opened the door.

"You don't have to knock you know."

"It's polite still." I come inside, Rud is still here too "Kuna, Kiko I have a question to ask you two."

Kuna was already there but Kiko came from the kitchen "What is it?" they both asked

"Do you two have any idea if the leaf have any battles right now and who they are against?"

Kuna thought for a moment and then said "The south-east border, there is a battle against the mist."

"At the north-west border there is one against the sand." Kiko added.

"Sand and Mist. The two armies I haven't fought yet."

Masami came in from the kitchen as well "Why are you asking about that Alex?"

"Because I have a plan."

"What sort of plan?"

"A plan that I can use to gain the leaf's trust again. I'll go to these battles and I'll defeat the enemy, I'll make sure the leaf don't capture me, if they try to, and once I feel I did enough, I'll return to the leaf, and if I'm not accepted still, I'll leave again and keep helping with battles."

"When do you plan to go?"

"Right now."

"You should head out tomorrow...you can stay here until then."

I nod "All right, it's probably better to rest then...I'll leave tomorrow."

I'll go to the sand battle and then the mist, I will redeem myself and I will once again be a leaf shinobi.

Chapter 16 End


	17. Chapter 17: Mission Of Trust

Alex sets out to two battle fields to help the leaf, to try and make it so he will be accepted as a leaf ninja again. First battle, the Sand.

Chapter 17 Start

I awoke and checked the time, 9am, it would take about an hour to get to the north-west border, and when I get there, they might be fighting. When I get there, I'm sure the leaf won't be happy, and they will consider me an enemy too, the question is, will they try to capture me, or will they try and defeat the sand first. Either way, I have to get going soon, and I don't think Kuna, Kiko or Masami, will awake soon, seeing as their days were busy. I wrote a note and left it on the couch and I left. I got to the gate to of the town and I ran towards the north-west. It would take less then an hour to arrive.

I was caught up in my thinking when I arrived and I almost tripped down a hill, that would lead me right in the middle of battle field. I stopped walking and knelt down and watched, both sides had people moving, but no battle was taking place, so I wasn't needed at the moment. It didn't take long, the leaf launched an attack and charged. Unfortunately, they didn't plan it out too well and kunai and shuriken flew towards them in mass. I saw many leaf fall, in pain or dead from a well aimed kunai. Once the leaf got close enough, the sand pulled out their melee weapons and the two sides met. I moved from my hill, near the sand barracks so I could see the fight better. The leaf and sand were equal in numbers and strength, but that could change either way with interference. I pulled on the hood of my new grey cloak I had made at Kyoto just for this reason, I usually had on black, so I was hoping this would hide my identity until the very end. I quickly moved back behind the sand barracks and prepared some kunai. I tied explosive tags onto them and set it to go off when I did something. I tied a thread to each kunai and I held the other end. I jumped into a tree near the sand.

"Hey!" I shouted to get everyone's attention. Most of the ninja look up right away, a few killed their opponents then turned. I had the thread in my hand and I snapped my fingers, lighting it, the flame followed the thread behind the barrack and then the whole building exploded! The leaf and sand stared at the, now flaming building. A kunai flew by me and I swiftly dodged, I saw the one that threw it was Temari.

"Who are you, and why are you helping the leaf?" She demanded. I stayed silent, watching her "Looks like I'll have to force the answer out of you! The rest of you, attack the leaf!"

We stood opposite of each other, waiting for the other to make some kind of move. She rose her fan and sent a blast of wind at me, it was a weak one that wouldn't have gotten through my resistance, but it's better if I don't allow anyone know, in case they realize who I am. I moved to the side.

"Not going to attack at now?"

I reached for my sword, then realized it's best if I don't since my sword is unique, it's hard fighting well trying to keep unknown from your former allies. I did a few signs "Fireball Jutsu!"

She quickly moved out of the way "A fire user, this might be difficult." she rose her fan again "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She shot the cyclone at me and I tried to dodge it, but just like in the Chunin exams a year ago it followed me, I didn't know if this one was stronger then before, or if it could get past my resistance, but even so I still wanted to hide my identity, I ran towards Temari, cyclone still following me and I ignited my fists and punched her in the stomach, then I went beside her and hit her side with my other fist, she fell to her knees and I jumped up "Raging Flames!" The fire from my hands shot down towards her, and enveloped her, the flames were really bright, even in the day's light, and all the sand and leaf ninja that were fighting, stopped and turned around to the fire. The fire died out after a moment and the sand saw that their superior had been beaten. I turned to themselves

"This is the only chance I'll give, take her and go back to the sand or you will all end up like this too. The sand quickly picked Temari up and they headed back to their village. I stood watching them for a minute before a leaf ninja came up to me.

"Who are you and why did you help us?"

"Does it matter? I helped, isn't that the main thing?"

He was about to say something else when someone else came over "I know that voice!" the one that came over was Tenten.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you take off the hood and show your face?"

I smiled a little under the hood "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I know who you are, Alex McLean!"

As soon as I heard her say my name I jumped back and pulled the hood off "You're pretty good at placing voices aren't you?"

"Yours is easy to remember, now why did you help us?"

I reach into my tool pouch "I don't need to answer to you." My hand wraps around something.

"Then we'll capture you first!"

I shake my head "I don't like that idea." I pulled my hand out and threw 3 smoke bombs "See ya!" I ran through the smoke, hitting down ninja in my way, once I exited the smoke I threw another 3 smoke bombs to cloud there vision, and I headed towards the next battle field, where I would be fighting the

mist.

**A few hours later at the leaf village.**

__Tsuande had just finished her paperwork for the day when someone knocked.

"Come in."

A jonin came in "Lady Hokage we just got a report from the north-west border."

"Were they victorious?"

"Yes they were but someone unexpected appeared on the battlefield."

"Who was it?"

"It was Alex."

Tsunade looked sightly shocked "What did he do?"

"He fought against the sand alongside the others, but after the battle ended and he was questioned he used smoke bombs to escape."

"So he escaped our grasp again..."

"Yes, but they said he was headed south east."

"South east...A battle against the mist is being held there, he might help fight again, but what is his motive?"

"Are you going to just let him do as he pleases?"

Tsunade shook her head "No, send word to them at the border that Alex may appear there and that they should try capture him if possible."

"Understood!"

**Back to Alex**

The south-eastern border was close now, and the closer I got, the thicker the mist got, if I had to guess I would say they are fighting and the mist used it's signature move, Hidden Mist Jutsu. I kept walking through the mist blindly until I heard noises, voices, shouts, pain filled sounds. I had no idea how close I was to battle or how far so I had to be careful. I moved through the mist for another 2 minutes then decided it was time to announce my presence.

"Hurricane Blast!" I shot the wind in front of me and all the mist around me and it disappeared. Most of the mist disappeared by my move but the ninja that had been using the move must have stopped it because the rest of the mist disappeared as well. Many of the leaf and mist notice me instantly. Luckily I have my hood over my face.

A leaf jonin comes near me with a sword "Who are you?"

I look at him "Someone that will help you." With that I moved quickly towards the mist ninja, knocking one out with a quick punch.

They saw me use wind, so I have to stick with wind for now. The mist knows I'm an enemy now and they come at me in groups of five or more, the group that is in front of me at this time is a group of 10.

"You're pretty strong aren't you kid? To bad you won't continue past here."

"Empty threats." I say

"We'll see if they're empty after this!" All ten ran towards me weapons drawn. Can't use a flashy move, don't want to draw attention to myself. I jump over them "Double Wind Blade!" I shoot the two blades of wind, taking down 2 with one of them and 3 with the other for a total of five. The last five spread around me.

"That won't help you..." I drew my sword and quickly stabbed it into the ground "Cyclone Blade!" My sword released blades of wind which fatally cut the mist ninja, but unlike the last time this move was used the blades kept going cutting more mist ninja, I picked up my sword and put it away before anyone saw it. I looked back and saw all the leaf were preoccupied with fighting to have noticed my sword. I turned around and I saw that another group of ninja, 15 this time, were nearing me, they surrounded me without a word.

"You think you can beat me, I've killed more then just 15 of you."

They all did hand signs...fuck...

"Torrent of Water!" the 15 separate blasts of the high pressured water hit me, I couldn't move and with I couldn't get out I was gonna drown. I focused my chakra into my feet trying to move, but it was still no use, I had one choice...I had to do it. My eyes went red and the cloak of the beast appeared around me, the water was evaporating as it hit me.

"No...you're the elemental-" I released a blast of chakra out, killing the ninja around me, I quickly stopped the beast's energy. I hoped no one saw that. I saw that the mist was retreating, carrying someone with them, their leader most likely. I looked in the direction they were running from and I saw Kakashi there, his hand covered in blood, he must have used his lightning blade. He noticed me and came over.

"You're the one that suddenly appeared right and helped us. Why did you decide to help us?"

Before I could say anything a group of leaf ninja came down behind Kakashi and one behind me.

"Stop right there, we have you surrounded!" One of the group said.

"What's the problem?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, step away from him, he's a dangerous criminal!" Kakashi moved away and all the leaf were watching me now.

"It was only a matter of time until I was discovered."

"Come with us peacefully or die where you stand, your choice, Alex."

"Alex?" Kakashi seemed surprised.

"You figured it out, guess the ninja that were fighting the sand sent a message." I took my hood off.

"It is you Alex." Kakashi said surprised.

"Yes it is, and now I'll be leaving." I started to run and a ninja stopped me, I jumped back "So this is how's it gonna be? Fine." I went into the second form of transformation.

"So, you choose to die!" the one in the group said as he ran at me, the other ninja followed.

I drew my sword and stabbed it into the ground "Wind Dome!" The ninja that came near me hit the wall of wind around me and got thrown to the side "Expand!" The dome flew out on all sides hitting ninja down and giving me an escape route. I went for it, but I turned back to them.

"Tell Tsunade, I'll be paying a visit to the leaf village in the next little while." I bit my thumb drew blood, used it to make a lightning blot on my head and then ran off through the trees heading for Kyoto Village.

**An hour later at Kyoto Village**

I walked through the entrance of Kyoto village and was instantly seen.

"Alex!"

I turned and saw Kuna and Kiko, I smile "Hey you two."

"Did you already go to the war zones?" Kuna asked me.

"Yeah, I helped them defeat the sand and mist, then I had to fight them a little to escape but I made sure I didn't hurt them, just moved them out of my way."

"Does that mean the leaf tried to capture you?" Kiko asked

"They tried to, but I escaped."

"Wait...you defeated the sand and mist...you haven't been gone for even a day yet!"

"I was not holding back, I wasn't wasting my time. I have to head to the leaf in a while too."

"The leaf? Alex, are you turning yourself over to them now?"

"No. I am going to see if trust has been gathered, and if not I will have to escape again."

"But Alex-"

"I'll be fine. You two stay here, either way, if I'm a leaf ninja or not I'll return here."

"All right." Kuna said "We'll wait, but you better return."

"I will. Don't worry." I left the village and headed for the leaf.

It didn't take me long to arrive at the leaf but they had anbu, and jonin ninja all around waiting for me. I walked right up to the front gate and the anbu surrounded me.

"Alex, you are hereby under arrest, if you resist we will be forced to use force."

"Yeah, whatever. I need to talk to Tsunade."

"Lady Hokage has no need to associate with criminals like-"

"All right, that's enough." The anbu group spilt and Tsunade walked in from the gap "So you say you wanted to talk to me."

"Exactly. That's why I'm here, Tsunade."

"Well, even though you helped the leaf fight and win against the sand and mist you are still a criminal and we can't let you roam free."

"Tsunade, I had my reasons for-"

"No excuses Alex. Arrest him!" The anbu members charged forth.

I shook my head "Fine, have it your way." My eyes went blood red and the five colored cloak appeared around me.

The Anbu members attack all at once, some attacking from the front while others attack behind with kunai, luckily the kunai and shuriken couldn't pierce the cloak. I couldn't kill the anbu, that would worsen my already slim chances of rejoining the leaf. I tackled one to the ground and punched him in the stomach hard enough to knock him out, not a hard task in the third transformation state. One of the anbu did a few signs "Fire Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon shaped flame came towards me, just like I did with Sasuke's I held it back with one hand and it disappeared leaving the area clouded in smoke. The anbu members thought that would be a good time to attack, they were wrong. I had prepared my jutsu.

"Kunai Storm Jutsu!" Kunai flew from the middle of the smoke where I was, hitting the members and damaging them. The smoke blew over and I stood there, unharmed.

"Tsunade listen to me!"

"Can't you even stop one 16 year old?" Tsunade shoted at the members. They came at me again, so far I had only disabled one, the other 15 or so were still up.

"Fine...I'll take you out now." I threw a senbon into the air "Senbon Shadow Clone Jutsu." The senbon spilt in the air and the clones spread out covering a wide area, I moved out of the area and so did Tsunade. At least one senbon had hit each member.

"Now, for this. Lighting Needle Jutsu!" Each Senbon, let out a small buzzing sound and then shot out blots of electricity, shocking the Anbu and numbing their bodies. They fell to their knees unwillingly, and couldn't get back up.

"There, You anbu group is defeated, now listen to me!"

She stepped forward "Looks like I have no choice now." She looked over at the other ninja around "Leave now!" They looked confused but obeyed immediately. I couldn't feel their energy around anymore.

"So you're going to listen?"

She punched the ground in front of her, making a crack appear and it started moving towards me and I jumped back "Tsuande what are you doing!?"

"I have no choice. I have to take you down myself!"

Chapter 17 End

Sorry, I know my chapters are short and also sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes, I will fix them after.


	18. Chapter 18: Alex VS Tsunade

Tsunade was decided she is going to have to take Alex down herself, how is Alex going to deal with the fifth Hokage?

Chapter 18 Start

Tsunade was serious, she was going to try and take me down herself.

"Tsunade, listen to me, I don't want to fight you!"

"You left the village, you can't just try and gain our trust again by helping in a few fights!"

"I had my own reasons! Let me explain-"

"You'll have time to explain after I capture you!

"So, there's no other choice?" I ask, the beast's cloak disappearing to conserve my energy.

"None."

"...Fine" I did a few signs "Constricting Roots!" Roots came from the ground and wrapped around her arms and legs.

"This is the best you can do?" She moved her arms quickly, snapping the roots off, then she ripped the ones on her legs off and ran towards me. As she got closer she pulled her hand back and swung it at me, I rose my hand to stop it, but as she hit my hand, I got hit back quite a distance.

"Insane physical strength, I almost forgot about that." I muttered

"You have one more chance to come peacefully, Alex."

My eyes went red "Not happening Tsunade!"

"Have it your way."

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're fighting the Hokage, the leader of the leaf. I thought you wanted to rejoin them..."_

"_I do. I have no choice to fight her, if I defeat her I may have a chance to speak."_

"_And if you lose you will be imprisoned."_

"_Well, I have to avoid that then."_

What do I know about Tsunade? She's an amazing healer, she was her physical strength, she was trained by the third hokage...That's about all I know, this isn't nearly enough to know how to defeat her...I'll have to defeat her how I defeat others, using all the powers I have.

I did a few signs "Fire Beast Jutsu!" I sent the tiger shaped flame towards her and she jumped away.

"That's not gonna work." I moved my hand in the direction Tsunade was in and the flame followed and hit her before she could react, also clouding the area in smoke "It follows the movement of my hand, there was no way you could avoid it." She comes out of the smoke, her arms sightly burnt.

"A move like that isn't going to take me down!" She punched the ground make a cloud of dust and rocks fly at me, I jumped to avoid them, and failed to notice Tsunade had jumped up and was now above me, I looked up, but didn't have time to do anything before she brought her foot down onto my head. I flew into the ground, leaving a small crater.

I stood and shook my head because of the impact "I'm not sure if I can handle many more of those attacks." She was running at me and when she went to punch me, I moved to the side but I felt the air from her punch "Wow, that's quite a bit of air pressure." I moved back. I only used this jutsu once before, I lifted my hand into the air and I covered my eyes "Dawn's Light!" Like before I couldn't see what it did but I heard Tsunade swear and I uncovered my eyes and saw her covering her eyes in pain. I started building up chakra into my hand, and a Rasengan formed, I ran at Tsunade and hit her in the stomach with it "Rasengan!" The force of the attack sent her into the wall surrounding the village, and it was surprising no other ninja seemed to hear it. She fell to her knees and the hand over her eyes glowed green for a moment, she uncovered her eyes.

"You still wish to keep fighting me Tsunade, I just got a good hit against you."

"You may have gotten a good hit but-"

"You can't defeat me, you are a healer, and you have physical strength, I can heal as well, and I have physical strength too not as good as yours but still, but I also have a wide range of jutsu and I can increase my power further with the beast's, so you have no chance to defeat me."

"We'll see about that."

"Looks like I should do it now." I cut into the palm of my hand, but not to make the symbol, instead I just cut a straight line down the palm. I place my fingers of my other hand against the cut and then as I move them away the blood follows, forming a blade in between my two hands.

"What is that move Alex?"

"Either listen to me, or you will find out the hard way!"

"Listening to you would be a waste of time!"

"Fine. Forbidden Art: Blood Blade!" The blade of blood flew at her and she jumped away from it "Tsunade, just like with the flame beast jutsu this one is controllable, but this time it is controlled by who I want to hit, in other words" The blade turned and hit her side cutting right through it, and taking her to the ground "It's an unavoidable jutsu."

"Using a forbidden jutsu against the hokage...do you understand what you are doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

**Blood Blade**

**Forbidden for the effects on the user.**

**The user's own blood has to be accessible for this jutsu to work**

**This jutsu changes the blood into a razor sharp blade**

**The user must touch the blood with any part of their body to start making the blade**

**The jutsu is controlled by who the user considers an enemy, it will go after them**

**and will cut through anything that is blocking it's way**

**The amount of blood this jutsu uses depends on the size of the cut and**

**the blade can be very sharp and thin or thick**

**This jutsu is unavoidable and must not be over used**

I was already feeling the effect of the jutsu, I was a little light headed, but I kept that fact hidden from Tsunade, who was standing now.

"You shouldn't be standing up, the wound will bleed more."

"I haven't lost yet." She said placing her hand onto your side and healing it

"I'm not going to let you heal." I place my fingers against the cut again, and move them away making the blade again "Blood Blade!" I shoot the blade towards her legs and she once again tries to avoid it, but it follows her and cut her legs badly, rendering them useless "There, now you won't get up."

"You come trying to get us to accept you into the village again, and then you try to killed me, the Hokage, there's no way anyone will accept you now."

"You shouldn't have attacked me, you should have listened to what I had to say, then none of this would have happened."

"I'm not going to listen to an enemy of the leaf." Her hands got a green glow around them again.

"I already told you, I'm not going to allow you to heal your-" The effect of the Blood Blade had hit me, I fell to my knees "Forbidden jutsu have tolls that must be payed." I muttered.

She laughed a little "You have no choice but to let me heal now."

After a few minutes the weakness had passed and I had got to my feet, but Tsunade had healed enough and has standing too.

"Looks like it's time." I healed the wound on my hand "Let's see how you fare against this." I used the beast's power but this time it was different, instead of my eyes changing or my cloak appearing, only my left eye went red.

"Only one eye went red? Are you not taking me seriously Alex?"

"This may look weaker then if both went red, but this is stronger if I know how to use it."

"Well, then let's see if you can use it well!" She ran at me and my left arm swung towards her and hit her straight into the ground. My hand grabbed her around the back of her neck and I flipped her onto her back and grabbed her throat.

"When I'm like this, I don't control my left hand. Everything on the left side of my body is controlled by the beast from the inside. I control the right side."

"That doesn't explain how you get stronger." She choked out.

"The beast has faster reactions then me, it can stop your attacks and hurt you at the same time and I can time my attacks with his to hurt you more."

"I still won't lose." Her moved her legs under me and kicked me into the air.

"I don't see how you can beat me!" She disappeared from where she was. I was caught off guard and she appeared behind me and kicked me in the back, sending me towards the ground. I went towards the ground and she appeared when I was going to land and she hit me in the stomach, sending me back into the air. I tried to guess where she was going to attack from next, but before I could even think about it, she appeared above me and brought her foot down onto my head and sent me to the ground. I slammed into the ground again. My body was aching from the beating I had just received and I struggled to my feet.

"Maybe...I underestimated you. You are the Hokage after all."

"I'm the leader of the leaf I can't just be defeated by a kid like you."

"Too bad you will be." My eyes went red "I haven't used all the powers I have at my disposal!" I appeared behind her and I went to kick her, but she blocked it. I appeared a yard in front of her and the cloak appeared "Let's see you avoid this." I appeared behind her again and she got ready to block. I rose my hand up and as I went to bring it down, I teleported behind her again and I cut her right down her back. I moved back again and she fell to her knees.

"Looks like you lose. I won't allow you to heal and this time, I'm not damaged."

She looked at me angrily and then she bit her thumb and did a few sign. I had no idea what she was doing, but I decided I should stop her. I wasn't fast enough.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Summoning! Damn...this battle is going to be a lot harder now...

Tsunade disappeared in a cloud of smoke and an instant later a giant white and blue slug appeared, Tsunade was on top of it.

I took a step back "What the hell..."

Tsunade smile at my reaction "This is Katsuyu. You never expected this did you?"

The slug spoke in a gentle voice "Why did you call, Tsunade?"

"Well Katsuyu, we have a problem. The one in front of us is an enemy of the leaf, and I can't handle him myself. So I am in need of your help."

"Yes, Tsunade." The slug looked down at me and then it spit some slime at me. I jumped back.

"This is Katsuyu's Acid Slime Jutsu!"

Acid Slime...I would rather not be hit by a move that goes by that name. Once the move finished the ground was covered in slime and I expected the slug would need to rest for a moment before using it again. I was wrong. The slug instantly shot another wave of the slime and this time it hit my arms and my chest. I fell to the ground from it hitting and then I felt it start to burn. I stood up and tried to brush it off, but my hands stuck to it. Tsunade jumped off the slug's head, towards me and kicked me in the chest, making yet another small crater where I was. She jumped back right in front of the slug.

"Are you finished yet, Alex?"

I got onto my hands and knees "It looks like I'm beat...but then again I have never been one to know when to give up." I bit my thumb and drew a lightning bolt on my forehead "It ends here, Tsunade." I teleported in front of her and punched her in the jaw, sending her upwards, then I teleported upwards and punched her higher up, I then start teleporting all around her, hitting her around in the air (Like Rock Lee's hidden Lotus.) After hitting her a few more times. I flip in the air and I bring my foot down onto her stomach, sending her hurtling to the ground. Once she hits the ground a huge column of dust shoots up and the slug disappears. I land away from her and then I fall to my knees as well as my cloak disappears. I put to much strain on my body, I had got hit a few times by Tsunade, then she summoned that slug and it spat acid at me and then she also kicked me into the ground. I couldn't raise to my feet and I saw Tsunade was unconscious. I had won, I had beaten the Hokage, the leader of the leaf village. I heard footsteps and I looked towards the gate, Sakura, Ino and Neji came out. Sakura and Ino went over to Tsunade and checked to see if she was okay. A second later I felt a kunai blade against my neck.

"Alex, don't move, you are now caught." Neji said

I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I beat Tsunade, but I still got captured. Sakura was healing Tsunade and a minute later she opened her eyes and sat up, she turned and saw me, with the blade against my neck and she smirked. Two jonin level ninja came from the gate.

"Tsunade what happened?" One of them asked.

"A fight. With him." She gestured to me "Take him."

The jonin moved and grabbed me as Neji removed the blade.

I fought as much as I could, but it was useless"Tsunade! I have to speak to you, stop this now!" I felt one of the Jonin hit my neck "Tsunade!" I felt them hit my neck again and I fell into darkness.

I slowly open my eyes, not sure where I am. I look around, on my right, left and behind me are red brick walls, but in front me, was a wall of iron bars. I was in the leaf prison. My hands were tied behind my back, and I felt my chakra being suppressed.

"_Looks like your plan failed."_

"_I'm aware. I didn't count on any leaf ninja coming out and capturing me, nor did I expect Tsunade to use a summoning."_

"_She's one of the Sannin and the Hokage, what did you think would happen Alex?"_

"_I didn't think I would be so exhausted after fighting her."_

"_You need to think your ideas through first and consider your enemies strength first."_

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

I heard footsteps coming through the halls of the prison and a leaf ninja stopped in front of my cell.

"So the elemental ninja is awake now."

"Yes I am. When am I going to get released from here?"

He made a sound of amusement "Not for a long time after what you did."

"Then let me talk to Tsuande."

"You're in no position to make demands Alex."

"No, I'm not, but I would not be in this position if Tsunade listened to me in the first place!"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't betray the village!"

"I had my reasons, and trust me this cell can't hold me forever."

"Whatever." He said as he walked away."

After about a minute after he walked away another person in a cell called out to me "Are you really the elemental ninja?"

I thought about ignoring them but then I said "Yes."

"Why did you get arrested by a village you were helping?"

"I left the village and then I returned and the Hokage attacked me. I defended myself."

"Are you sure you didn't want to really hurt the Hokage?"

"Shut up! I did what I had to."

"Or so you-"

"Shut. Up. Now." They stayed silent after that.

I stood up and walked over to the gate and tapped it with my foot, solid iron. No match for a ninja like me, if I could use Chakra.

"_Trying to find a way out?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_I know of a way."_

"_Really? What is it then?"_

"_The rope they used does suppress charka, but it's durability is lacking."_

"_So they can easily be removed?"_

"_Look in the corner of the room."_

_I looked and I saw a sharp stone sticking up "So I should use that to cut the rope?"_

"_Either that or stay in here for a while."_

"_I guess I'll try it."_

I sat down with the rock behind me and I started rubbing the rope against the sharp edge of the rock. After doing this a while I felt the rope loosen and I pulled my arms out of the rope.

"Perfect." I went up to the bars and looked out to see if there were any watchmen. I didn't see any. I punch a bar and it didn't move, harder then I through...well I might as well reveal I'm free now. I did a few signs

"Gale Force!" I shot the blast of wind at the bars and they flew off out of the floor and ceiling. I heard footsteps coming towards my cell, so I moved quickly and ran towards the exit. As I expected I got stopped by two ninja.

"Where are you going prisoner?" One of them asked

"You can't just leave when you feel like it."

I had no time for them. Most of my weapons were confiscated, the only ones that were not were the bracelets with the spikes in them. I moved in front of them and focused chakra into the bracelets and I stabbed them in the stomachs.

"Won't kill, but it will hurt." I ran past them to the doors and I kept running.

I was headed to the Hokage's building. I had to talk to Tsunade and I had to do it soon. As I ran into the center of town, Anbu and all ranks of ninja surrounded me, the villagers hid.

"Alex, you leave us but one choice, we must kill you. You are a threat to the leaf and you can not be contained!" One of the anbu said.

"I'm a threat? How so?"

"You attacked the Hokage!" A genin said

"I attacked her? She's the one that wouldn't let us try and talk about it! She attacked me first!"

"Sure she did. Turn yourself in and we're let you survive!" The anbu started talking again.

I shook my head "I don't like doing this." I did a few signs flame covered my right arm, the flames started to move and form an orb into my hand, I aimed my right hand towards the sky

"Forbidden Art-"

"Whoa! Wait a second! You're going to use a forbidden art in the middle of a crowded area?" The anbu asked.

I looked at him with the orb ready "Yes. Or you can let me pass now."

The anbu thought a moment "No! We can't let you pass!"

I shrugged my shoulders "All right. Forbidden Art: Rain Of Hell!" I shot the orb into the sky and when it got high enough it exploded. A few seconds passed and the whole sky turned red, including the clouds, red drops started falling "Welcome To Hell."

The leaf citizens were freaking out as the liquid fire hit them and they were in a panic to try and escape, pushing ninja out of the way, and pushing some down. I took the chance to try and escape. I ran through the crowd and ran towards the Hokage's building. Once I was a good distance away I dispelled the jutsu and ran again. After 5 minutes of sneaking through town I had arrived at the Hokage's building. I slipped into the building without anyone noticing and I went up to the Hokage's office door. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Tsunade was bandaged and she sat behind her desk.

"Tsunade, I need to-" My voice was cut off as I was grabbed around the throat, I turned and saw Sakura was the one holding me.

"I've been expecting you Alex." Tsunade said.

Sakura loosened her grip a little "Expecting me? You arrested me or have you forgotten already?!" I shouted at her.

She nodded at Sakura and she let me go "I needed to recover a little before I talked to you, and besides I still don't think you have anything I need to hear."

I walked up to the desk and slammed the **The Legend of the Elements** book down on her desk

"Open to the back cover." She does so and she reads the note addressed to me.

"So you found this where?"

"Kyoto, after my fight with Sasuke."

"And how does this make a difference to why you left."

"I left to go look for survivors, you didn't want me too because you thought a group had attacked and taken them away. I knew since only one person attacked the village, that the villagers were not taken away, but they had escaped, despite what the writer of that note said."

"Then answer this. Why did you not show me this before?"

"Because, in the note he seems to know about me, he could have entered the leaf, but then I realized that he knew something I only said to the Team 7, 8, 9 and 10. So I didn't know who I could trust in the leaf village. I decided to show you now, so you might forgive my earlier actions."

"...I'm still not convinced-"

"Also tell me, did you find anything with a strange symbol after the first sand ninja attacked?"

"What are you getting-"

"Did you or not?"

She opened her drawer and pulled out a kunai and placed it on the desk. I took it and then I took the kunai Sasuke had found in Kyoto. The kunai from the leaf had the exact same symbol, they were identical.

"So is is true. Look at this kunai, it was found in Kyoto." I handed them both to Tsunade.

She examined them then let out a sigh "You're right Alex. I have no choice but to trust you now..."

I nod "So does that mean you can forget what I did and allow me to rejoin the leaf. It still seems like you need my help to."

Before she could answer the anbu from the center of town came in, he saw me and grabbed me by the throat and place a kunai to my neck "I'm sorry, Lady Hokage, he avoided us in town!"

"Let him go. He's free from all he's done."

"But Lady-"

"Let him go."

He reluctantly moved the blade from my neck "Twice in less then two days I have had a blade at my neck..." I said

"You can leave." Tsunade told the Anbu, he obeyed "Now Alex. You want to rejoin the leaf. If I allow it can you promise you won't try and pull anything like this again, at least not without telling me first?"

"Fine. I agree."

"All right. These are yours." She placed my daggers, the strength draining sword, and my ninja tool pouches on the desk.

"And my sword?" I ask

She smiled "You've had it on the whole time."

I looked down and saw the hilt "Wait...How?"

"No one wanted to move it, because of it's retaliation, so we left it. You just didn't notice because it feels normal to you now."

"...That sucks..."

"Wait, Alex? What happened to Kuna and Kiko? I sent them to the ruins of Kyoto two days ago."

"Oh, yeah. I found all of the Kyoto residents, they are at the new village now."

"New? You mean it's been rebuilt?"

"Yes. I helped them after I had found the half completed village."

"I see."

"I plan to head to Kyoto to get them now...but I can't really be seen by any of the ninja outside or I will be instantly attacked."

"I'll handle that Alex." Someone knocked on the door "Come in."

The door opened and Kuna and Kiko walked in.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask a little confused.

"You were gone for a while and we got worried." Kiko admitted.

"But since you are in here does it mean you are a leaf ninja again?"

"Tsunade has just agreed to allow me to join again."

"Alex, this is yours too." Tsunade says holding something out. I take it and realize it's my leaf headband, I put it on.

"So, Tsunade, can you do something about the hostility the leaf feels towards me now?"

"Yeah. I'll send a few members of the anbu to spread the news about you, no need to call everyone in the village."

"All right."

After about an hour the anbu had told people and the news spread from there.

"So, Alex since you have joined the leaf again do you want a mission."

I smiled a little "Who would have done this mission if I hadn't rejoined?"

"I would have found someone. So yes or no?"

"Fine what is it?"

"For this mission you need to go alone." The twins didn't seem to like that, but they stayed silent.

"Alone? Which means I might have to be stealthy."

"You do, and you might not like this since it involves the lightning village."

It was true, I didn't like the lightning village "I have to sneak into the village again don't I?"

"Yes. If it looks to dangerous and risky come back and forget about it."

"All right, what is the reason for it?"

"I need you to try and find anything that will give us information about where they plan to attack us next, or their tactics."

"Understood. Should I head out immediately?"

"Yes." I nod and I left the Hokage's building.

I got to the leaf gate without being seen by many people and I headed out towards the village I hated the most, The Lightning Village.

Chapter 18 End


	19. Chapter 19: Betrayal

Alex heads to the lightning village to complete his mission. Will the Raikage notice his presence within the village or will Alex escape unharmed?

Chapter 19 Start

The mountain that the Lightning village is located on, a village I have infiltrated many times before, and now I have to do that once again, and I also have to watch out for Killer B and the Raikage or I won't completely my mission. I started up the mountain.

It didn't take long to get to the top and get the village in sight, I walked towards it, in plain sight hoping I could think of a way in before I got to the gate, no suck luck. I was only a few yards away when the two guard moved in front of me.

"Who are you one of?" them demanded, I usually dealt with people like this instantly by moving quickly and killing them, but at this point they were too far and would notice my attack to quickly.

"I am a travelling-" I jumped as one of them swung a sword at me.

"Idiot! You missed!" The other one shouted

"He's fast! What did you expect?"

"What was that for?" I speak up

"That cloak is a warning flag. Only one person is known to wear one like that, Elemental Ninja!"

I removed my hood "Damn...you figured that out quickly."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't need to explain."

He turned to the other one "Go and alert the Raikage!" He started to run.

"I can't let you to that." I pointed my hand at the ground near the gate and as the guy approached it I moved my hand up, causing a piece of the land to come up and smash into his jaw and hitting him into the ground, I do some signs "Earth Coffin!" The earth around him came up and wrapped around him crushing him, blood seeped out of the cracks of the rock. The earth went to the way it was and all that was there were broken bones and a puddle of blood.

The other one stared at what used to be his partner "You Fucker!" He ran at me with a kunai in hand.

I grab his wrist "This is war, You can't give your enemies any mercy." I recited the words the Raikage had said when I was a captive here, it's true, wartime means no mercy for anyone against you. The spikes came from my bracelet and I stabbed them through his heart, and he feel to the ground.

"Another loved one is lost. This war has to end soon..." I walked into the village and it seemed deserted. I kept walking and I heard something in a big building. I entered it and heard music coming through a door, I pushed the door sightly open and looked inside. In the room there was a stage and a crowd of people in front of it, on the stage was Killer B. I shook my head remembering what I saw the first time I was here. The poster for Killer B's raping, looks like people do enjoy it, but it's wartime right now. I heard a huge bang and I looked back in the room and I saw the Raikage had come out of nowhere and kicked Killer B again, and was holding him by the collar, everyone went silent.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, THIS IS WAR. NOT TIME FOR YOU TO PULL EVERYONE OFF THE STREET TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Come on, these people are stressed from-" Killer B started to say

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE!" The villagers started toward the door I was at and I ran out of the building "Killer B and The Raikage are in there, I have time." I said a little loud. I ran towards the Raikage's building.

"_Almost perfect."_

"_Huh?"_

"_This is almost perfect."_

"_What do you mean almost, this is the best thing that could happen, Killer B and the Raikage in the same spot, away from the Raikage's building?"_

"_If only you didn't forget one thing."_

"_I didn't forget...Dammit..."_

"_Now you realize."_

"_The body of the guard and the bones and blood of the other one...fuck...I didn't wait what happened."_

"_By now someone has probably seen it and most likely are rushing to tell the Raikage."_

"_Well...all I can do is go quickly then."_

"_That might not be enough Alex."_

The Raikage's building, it looked almost like the Hokage's, but I bet the inside is different. I go inside and up some stairs. I look around, there were a few doors on each side of the hallway.

"I would think the Raikage's office would be at the far side, but I can't skip any doors, I have to go fast." I do a few signs "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I make 5 clones and send them to check some doors while I check some. After a minute a clone found it and it disappears and I get the memory. I go to the door and I see it is identical to the Hokage's office, there was no time to dwell on that. I went over to the desk and right in top I found a folder. I opened it and it had a few plans on how to attack the other villages, the plans could be useful to the leaf. I grabbed the folder, put it away and placed it under my cloak and I opened a window and jumped out of it landing on a rooftop.

"I'll travel this way until I get out." I stared jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

After a while I reached the edge of the village "No one has seen me...I haven't had my hood on, that could have been bad."

"_Idiot."_

I chose to ignore his comment. I was about to jump out of the village when a voice behind me stopped me.

"So, it was you."

"I know that voice...looks like I might have to fight." I don't turn around.

"You really thought no one would see the bodies?"

"I hoped."

"Well you hope for too much, Elemental Ninja."

"I have a name." I say turning around. There stood the Raikage and beside him was Killer B.

"Hand over the document you stole, and I might go easy on you."

"You won't. Last time you captured me, you tortured me for information I didn't have."

"Last chance, hand over the documents."

I thought about my choices and only one seemed good. I ran toward the end of the roof I was on and I jumped over the wall "See ya!" I jumped to the ground and started to run.

I heard the Raikage shout "Come on B!" I turned while running and I saw Killer B was actually focusing on catching me instead of in his book, I had two people after me, they know the area better...this isn't good. I was fast but not fast enough, Killer B manage to get in front of me and the Raikage was behind me.

"You can't escape the Lightning Village, come peacefully now."

"I'm not coming."

"B, do something about this."

He nods and gets into a battle stance.

"Not gonna fight yourself?"

"No need to, B is the eight tails host, he'll be enough."

"8 tails...sounds interesting." I pull out my sword.

I saw he himself had a swords on his back.

"You use swords."

"Sometimes, but I won't need them for you, ya fool!"

"We'll see."

I run at him and slash my sword at him and he swiftly dodges to the side, I pull my sword back quickly and try again, but this time he grabs my sword.

"You can't best the one and only Killer B and my eight tails!" He swung his foot into my stomach sending me back, he let go of my sword as well so I still had it "I have to show you my 7 sword style!" He threw his swords into the air.

"7 Sword style?! Is that even possible?" He managed to grab all the swords, but not with his hands. He caught the first two in the hinge joints of his right and left arm, another between his shoulder blade and neck, one in his mouth, one under his left armpit, another between the hip joint of his right, raised leg and the back leg of the same raised leg. I just stare at him a moment.

"How...can you even fight like that?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Killer B suddenly jumped towards me, spinning like a buzz saw, I rose my sword, but it quickly got hit out of my hand and my body took the blunt force of the attack. I slid on the ground after the hit and surveyed the damage, both arms cut, shirt completely shredded and chest badly cut, legs got the least and my face sustained a few cuts too.

The Raikage spoke up "It's not too late to surrender Elemental ninja!"

"Not happening!"

"B! Use it."

"All right bro!" A cloak appeared around Killer B.

"No! The eight tail's cloak!"

"_Run, Someone that can control their tailed beast will overwhelm and kill you."_

"_Running isn't an option, it's surrender or fight."_

"_You can't win, this is a hopeless battle."_

"_Well, I'll fight it to the end!"_

Killer B got into a stance to run "Lariat!" The cloak around his arm shape horns and he ran at me quickly and smashed his arm directly into me, sending me flying back and onto the ground, I coughed a little from the impact "You're luck you even survived that." He said turning away.

"I'm not even close to dead!" I shouted standing up.

He turned and saw that instead of my chest being bloody, my skin was just a little red "How did ya manage that?"

"I'm an elemental host, I can make a cloak of chakra as well, which means I can also compress my elemental chakra into one place, there by softening the effect of you attack." _"I owe you for that."_

"_I saved you just in time, so yes you do."_

"You may have survived one attack, but I have more." He teleported and appeared in front of me.

"Damn!" I tried to move but I didn't have time, he punched me in the chest, smashing me against the ground, he jumped back. I looked where he had hit me and saw there was a cut, and it was bleeding.

"How can you cause someone to bleed with a punch?" I say as I push myself up. I look over at Killer B and realize this battle is ending. He was in the middle of a charge and it was his Lariat move again, no time to dodge. He hit me directly and this time I didn't have elemental chakra around to protect me. I flew across the ground rolling, and when I stopped I looked down and knew I was defeated. The Lariat move had ripped open my chest, you could see bones, I wasn't sure if I was going to die but it sure felt like it. I saw the Raikage walk closer to me, but I blacked out from the pain.

-**1 day later at a battle between the Lightning and Leaf villages-**

"These lightning ninja are pretty strong." Sakura said to Naruto, while heailing some of his wounds.

"They seem to relay on the brute force of their jutsu, no skill or anything."

"They are known to be the strongest village in brute force, so we will have to counter them."

She had finished healing his wounds "Now that that's done we have to wait until-"

A warning horn was blown which meant one thing, the lightning village was charging for an attack.

Sakura ran ahead "Come on Naruto!"

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto said following her.

They joined with the other leaf ninja that were ready to charge into battle. The lightning ninja were on their way towards the leaf, another battle was about to break out.

The leader of the leaf group started talking "Everyone prepare to-" An explosion from the lightning's trenches were cut him off. All the lightning ninja that were coming towards the leaf stopped and turned to see what happened, the leaf looked too. A moment later a figure came out of the trench and at first he was unidentifiable, but then as he walked towards the lightning they spilt in the middle in fear. As the lightning spilt, the leaf saw who it was. It was Alex! He was carrying his trademark yin-yang sword and was approaching the leaf.

"Alex!" The group leader walked towards Alex.

"Did Tsuande say anything about sending Alex to this battle?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"No, but she did send him to get the tactics from the lightning village, so he must have known they were going to attack here."

"It seems a little-!" They were cut off by the scream of the leaf leader, they turned and saw he was on the ground in front of Alex and his sword had fresh blood on it!

"Alex what are you doing?!" Sakura shouted at him

Alex looked at them with a blank expression, no anger, no sadness, no happiness, but worse of all no guilt or remorse for what he just did. Naruto jumped over the leaf ninja and landed in front of him, he saw the head band on Alex's forehead, the lightning symbol was on it.

"Alex! What are you doing!?"

Alex spoke with a voice that showed no emotion "What does it look like, you idiot?"

"Alex, you just got accepted back into the leaf! Why are you betraying us again?" Naruto was shouting now.

"Betray again? Who said I ever intended to stay with the leaf? Maybe I was tricking them into believing me."

"Alex...I don't know what happened in the lightning village, but this isn't what you would do, you didn't betray the leaf at first, you just disobeyed on order, but this...this is full betrayal and I know you wouldn't do this."

"Then why am I here, with the lightning symbol on my hand band and trying to destroy the leaf army?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out! Sakura, get everyone away from here!"

"Wait, Naruto! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight, and take Alex down right here!"

Chapter 19 End

Short Chapter I know, but the next one will have more action

Chapter 20: Elemental Host Vs Nine Tails

Not enough room to put host...


	20. Chapter 20: Alex Vs The Leaf

Alex has betrayed the village again, and this time Naruto thinks there's a reason and decided to fight Alex, and figure the reason out.

Chapter 20 Start

Naruto had just announced that he was going to defeat Alex, the elemental ninja, the lightning and leaf were silent. It stayed quiet for a moment until a sound broke the silence, the sound was Alex's low laugh.

"You think you can defeat me, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I know I can!"

Alex gave a low laugh again"We both have beasts inside of us Naruto, but there is one big difference between the two." Alex paused for a moment "I am in full control of the elemental beast inside of me, but you, I bet you can't even use a faction of the nine tails power, can you?"

"I don't need it's power! Sakura move everyone back!"

"But Naruto-"

"Hurry up Sakura."

Sakura did as she was asked.

"So, shall we began our battle, Naruto?"

Naruto started things off with his shadow clone jutsu, making about 50 copies of himself.

"Before we start fighting I want to make something clear, Naruto. I will not hold back, I expect the same from you."

"I won't hold back either!" All of the clones shouted and then ran at me.

"You should know me better by now Naruto." Alex did do a couple of signs "Static Burst Jutsu!" A wave of static electricity shot out around him, shocking Naruto's clones and stunning them, he did another few signs "Senbon Rain Jutsu!" Clouds appeared around them and it started to rain, but each rain drop was actually a razor sharp senbon. Every time a couple senbon hit a single clone it disappeared, until only the real one was left, and was also cut by the jutsu. Alex dispelled the jutsu.

"This isn't going to be easy..." Naruto muttered.

"Look who you are up against, of course this isn't going to be easy, or possible."

"We'll see about that!" He made a shadow clone and with it's help he started to build up chakra into his hand.

"The Rasengan...a move you haven't even mastered, you think that can defeat me?"

Naruto finished his Rasengan and he ran towards Alex. As soon as he was close enough he moved his hand preparing to hit Alex with it, but Alex had grabbed his wrist before he could make contact.

"Too bad." Alex prepared his own Rasengan "This is how you use the move." He slammed it right into Naruto's chest and sent him through the leaf barracks. After a minute Naruto came over the barracks and landed in front of Alex again, but now Naruto's eyes were red.

"The nine tails chakra, this should be interesting."

"Alex, I'm going to find out your reason for betraying the leaf!"

"I have told the reason. Looks like I'll have to force you to understand." Alex says, as his eyes go red as well.

"You may have control of the elemental beast, but I'm going to take you down!"

"Just try it." Alex responded Naruto ran at him

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made more clones surround me

"This again? I thought I made it clear that this doesn't work."

He remained silent but all the clones grabbed Kunai from their pouches and threw them at Alex.

"Elemental Force!" Alex's chakra burst out around him and spread out, taking out each of Naruto's clones and damaging him as well.

"How are you so strong suddenly?" Naruto asked.

"It isn't sudden. I have always been strong, you just never fought me at full strength."

"I'm not at full strength either!" The cloak of the Kyuubi appeared around him

"I have no time to deal with you, Naruto." Alex did a few signs "Forbidden Jutsu: Skies Fury!" Storm clouds appeared only in the area where Naruto and Alex stood. Naruto looked around, knowing this was a dangerous move.

"Now" Alex started "Strike down!" Lightning came down near Naruto and he jumped back, but then as the lightning started to follow Naruto, snow started to fall, along with hail and rain.

"What is this?" Naruto asked being unable to see more then a few feet in front of him thanks to the rain, hail and snow.

"This is my jutsu...now lightning strike him down!" Alex brought his hand down and lighting from different points in the sky came down and struck Naruto. He collapsed where he stood.

**Skies Fury**

**This Jutsu is forbidden for disobeying the laws of Nature.**

**The user gains the power to control the skies and all that falls from themselves**

**The user can cause many things to happen with this jutsu**

**the most destructive of all being that they can call lightning**

**down to any they wish to destroy.**

"Is that all you have Naruto? That's all you can manage?" Alex walked up to him and kicked him hard in the side, he let out a groan "That's all the nine tail host can do?" Alex asked kicking him hard again, sending him about a few feet away "Worthless." Alex turned to the lightning village and started to walk back.

"It's...not over." Alex turned to see Naruto getting to his feet.

"It is. Face it, you've been beaten."

"No...I won't surrender!" Naruto readied a Rasengan and dashed at Alex.

"Fine then die!" Alex drew his and got ready to strike Naruto down but then noticed a movement behind him. He turned and saw a clone with a kunai, when did he manage that? Alex noticed too late and would only be able to stop one attack. Alex stabbed behind him and killed the clone as the Rasengan was smashed into his chest. Alex was sent across the battle field and to the ground. He got back to his feet.

"Why did you avoid the kunai and not my Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"Like I will tell you." Alex rose his hand "Now die!" Ice spikes shot out from Alex's hand toward Naruto and stabbed through Naruto's shoulders, knocking him down

"Naruto!" Sakura called and ran up to him.

The lightning ninja cheered.

"Now kill him!"

"Finish off the Nine Tail host!"

"Sakura. Take Naruto back to the village. The lightning have won this battle."

"No! Finish him off!" One of the lightning called.

"One more word from any of you and I'll take you down!" he shouted turning to them

The lightning ninja went silent.

He turned back to Sakura "Now go."

"Alex...why have you-"

"I will not say it again! Go now before I change my mind and destroy each and every leaf ninja here."

Sakura picked Naruto up and moved to where the other leaf ninja were. Alex walked back to the lightning ninja.

"I'm heading back now." Alex said before walking away.

**-Back at the leaf village a few hours later-**

Tsunade and Shikamaru came into Naruto's hospital room. Sakura and Kuna and Kiko there already with Naruto.

"Is what I heard true? About Alex fighting against the leaf?" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto looked down "Yes...he defeated me in battle and we had to retreat..."

"Would Alex really betray us right after he gained out trust?" Sakura asked looking down as well.

"That's why I was called here." Shikamaru said "Naruto, in your fight did Alex act strange in anyway?"

"Besides attacking me? Not that I can-wait...yeah he did. I attacked him from the front with my Rasengan and from behind with a clone, and instead of stopping my frontal attack he defeated the clone. Alex knows my Rasengan is stronger then a kunai."

Shikamaru sat down and thought for a moment "My guess is that Alex is being controlled by the lightning against his will...maybe seals or something on his back that will release him if it is cut and he was ordered to protect it at all costs."

"So you think Alex didn't have a choice?" Kuna asked, hope in her voice.

"It's possible. Why else would he defend his back?"

"If that's true we need to think of something." Tsunade started "And I might have an idea that will work."

**-2 Days Later, at the lightning's south border where the leaf is attacking-**

Alex sat with his back against the barracks.

"Why are you relaxing? A battle is going on right now!" The general said.

Alex looked at him uncaring "I was ordered to only fight if absolutely necessary." Suddenly a lightning ninja got thrown over their heads from an attack. Alex let out a sigh "I'll see what I can do." Alex jumped up the small incline that hid him from view and turned to the leaf ninja, standing there with smirks on their faces were 11 ninja. Teams 8, 9 and 10.

"Hey, what's up Alex?" Naruto asked in a mocking way.

"I should have known..." Alex looked around and saw that the lightning had been beaten and he stood on the field alone "Amazing how a team of 11 can beat a whole army with they're strong enough."

"And now you will join your fallen comrades." Neji said smugly.

"We'll see."Alex did a few signs.

"No you don't!" Tenten ran at him opening two scrolls "Rising Twin Dragons!" She jumped into the air, opening the scrolls and weapons flew out. Alex stopped his signs and jumped back.

"Not giving me a chance to use a jutsu?"

She smiled "Distracting you."

"What do you-" Alex stopped as he couldn't move. He managed to look down and saw the shadow bonded to his.

"Shadow Possessive jutsu, success." Shikamaru said smiling.

"This can't hold me." Alex said starting to move and break out.

"Ino!"

"Right." She made a triangle in front of her "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino fell to her knees.

"Got him!" Ino said in Alex's voice.

"Perfect. Now we can see if he has a seal on his back or something."

Suddenly Ino in Alex's body clutched her forehead.

"H-he's repelling me!" Ino shouted to them.

"Change of plans! Ino get out now" Shikamaru shouted to her.

Alex's right hand drew his sword and stabbed in through his stomach and Ino's body took the same wound. Alex fell to his knees.

"Get out now...before I kill us both!" Alex said regaining control for a moment "Kai, release!" Alex's body went limp for a second and then Ino's eyes opened as she returned to her body.

"I can't believe he would wound himself to hurt you." Kiba said angry.

"I do what is needed." Alex said standing "Now I need to end this." Alex did a few signs "Summoning Jutsu!" Alex hit the ground smoke rose and when it cleared a minotaur with an ax stood there.

"A summoning...Alex was never done that before." Sakura said.

"I learned something new. Now attack." The minotaur walked towards the leaf ninja.

"I'll handle this!" Choji called out "Expansion Jutsu!" His whole body got bigger

"Then I'll do this!" Rock Lee said as he ran past the minotaur and stopped in front of Alex, catching him off guard and punched him to the ground. Alex stood up.

"Human Boulder!" Choji started to roll towards the minotaur. Choji hit it, but it put it's hands out and planted it's feet, making Choji lose speed. As Choji almost completely stopped the minotaur lifted him and threw him towards the others. Choji hit the ground and went back to his normal size.

"You can't defeat me...especially when I have a summoning."

"We'll see." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Alex suddenly realized two people were missing. Neji and Hinata. He turned and realized it was too late. Neji started his attack.

"Eight Trigrams 64 Palms." He appeared in front of Alex and attacked "Two palms, four palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" The last hit sent Alex flying and he noticed Hinata, readied the same move.

"Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!" She shouted and just as Alex was about to hit the ground her attack started hitting Alex again. Her last attack sent him flying and to the ground. Alex coughed a bit of blood as he struggled to stand.

"Face it Alex, it's over now, you've been hit by the same attack twice and your charka is completely sealed."

"...no." He muttered.

"J-just give up A-Alex." Hinata said

"I WON'T LOSE!" The cloak of the beast appeared and his eyes changed to the color of blood, his teeth grew longer and sharper and so did his nails. Alex got to his feet and stabbed through Neji's stomach. He jumped back from the fatal wound and so did Hinata.

"His power is increased tenfold now..." Shino said "We have to be careful."

"It...ends...now!" Alex shouted, as he held his hands few inches away from each other, a five colored orb started forming in between his hands and it kept building up, then compressing it's self.

"Stop him!" Neji said "That's a huge build up of his elemental charka!"

"Too late." Alex smiled "Elemental Devastation!" The orb exploded in his hands and enveloped the entire area. As the explosion cleared Alex was standing in the middle of a completely destroyed field, the barracks of both villages were destroyed and all the leaf ninja were down and most likely unconscious.

"That settles it." Alex said turning around.

"...It's...not...over!" Naruto said lifting his head.

Alex laughed and turned around "Naruto...stay silent or I'll kill you."

"It's over for you." Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A clone, No!" Alex felt a blade cut down his back and he fell to the ground. His shirt fell from the cut on his back, revealing a paper seal that was now cut in half and it burned itself away.

"Finally...it's over...I'm free from their grip..." Alex fell flat on the ground.

Chapter 20 End


	21. Chapter 21: The Starter

Alex returns to the village and tells the Hokage what happened.

Chapter 21 Start

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a destroyed field...which was in this state because of me. I looked around and saw Sakura was trying to heal the other leaf that I had injured, I also notice the cut on my back was didn't hurt and was most likely healed.

"_Finally in control again?"_

"_Yes...They destroyed the seal so I was released...but you were captured by it too."_

"_No, my power was being forced out, I wasn't in their control."_

"_But you were in my control since I still used your chakra."_

"_...You've got me there I guess."_

"_I can't believe I did this much damage..."_

"_You're strong and weren't in control you can't blame yourself."_

"_There's no time to blame myself, I have to move on and help them end this war."_

"_That's the spirit!"_

I stood up and walked over to Neji and placed my hands on his wound caused by my sword and started to heal it.

"Alex? So you're on our side again?"

"I always was...they forced me to fight against you."

"I know...they've gone to far making you attack your allies."

"My thoughts exactly. I'll get my revenge...no...more fighting won't solve anything." I finished healing him and moved on to another in need of healing.

After all the leaf were healed Sakura came up to me.

"There was a seal on your back...if you had betrayed us again..." Sakura said looking down.

"I never betrayed you once. Luckily you knew about the seal so I wasn't killed instead of being out of their grip."

Naruto walked up "You didn't hold back at all Alex..."

"I could control myself...I wasn't myself. Is Tsunade...you know...mad at all?"

"No, she knew about the idea that you were under their control. You're fine."

**-Alex and the others return to the village-**

We arrive back at the village and before I realize it two people have their arms around me.

"You're back!" Kiko said happily, holding on to me tightly.

"Yes I am." I smile.

"What happened?" Kuna asked, loosening her grip around me.

"Come with me to Tsunade and I'll explain there." I said as they let me go and we continued walking. Only Naruto and Sakura were with me out of the 11 leaf ninja that had battled against me at the border, and it was understandable since they are part of my team. We got to the Hokage's building and I walked up the stairs, Naruto, Sakura and the twins behind me. I got to her office door and knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice came from the other side. I turned the knob and walked in.

She looked up from a paper on her desk and saw me.

"So, I guess since you aren't tied or anything, Shikamaru was either right, or close to why you were working with the lightning?" She asked.

"Correct. I was forced into helping them, with a help of a seal placed on my back. It bent me and the Elemental beast to do their will. I was fully aware of what was happening, but I couldn't break the control."

"I understand. Can you start from the beginning and explain what exactly happened?"

"I can try." I responded

**-From Alex's Point Of View-**

I awoke in a dark room, my hands tied to the chair I was in. I knew instantly that the ropes suppressed my chakra. I was bare chested except for the bandages wrapped around there I took the hit. I looked around and realized the room was bare except for the chair I sat in and a table in front of me. I sat, helplessly at the table waiting and after a while the door opened and a light bulb above the table flickered on. I looked at the doorway and saw who else, but the Raikage. I looked at him.

"So, am I here for another torture session, or am I here for a different reason this time?" I asked calmly.

"You're acting quite confident for someone that got captured."

"Yes, I am. If you torture me what are you going to get from it? I have no information that can be useful to you, and if you kill me the leaf will become your enemies even after this war ends. So what can you do?"

"It is true that you are not told of important information for the exact reason that you might get captured. Also if I kill you the leaf would never forgive the lightning village."

"Exactly. So how about you let me go now?"

"You really expect me to?"

"No. But it was worth a try."

"What I am going to do is get you to work for me."

"Didn't we go through this before when you tortured me? I'm not going to work for you."

"Not willingly at least."

"I don't like the sound of that..."

"You shouldn't. You're going to help me, against your will."

"And how, may I ask are you going to make me?"

"I'm glad you asked." The Raikage took out a paper tag, that looked like an explosive tag.

"What is that?" I asked, knowing it wasn't good.

"Let me show you." He walked behind me, out of my view and placed the tag against my back. Suddenly burning searing pain came from where the tag was against my back and it started to merge into my skin, making it unable to be ripped off.

"What is this?!" I shouted as I endured the pain.

"This tag will make you obey my every whim, no matter how much you try to resist!" I felt something going through my entire body, taking control of my body.

"I...have...to...resist." I said breathing heavily.

"It's no use. There is no way to resist."

"_Can you manage to stop it?"_

"_No...this force is binding me too...It can't be stopped."_

"_I have to try..."_

"_You have...and it's too late to do anything else about it now."_

I felt my body being taken from my control and against my will it went limp. My head lifted up slowly.

"Are you ready for your first order?" The Raikage asked.

"Yes, Raikage-sama."

-**Back to the Hokage's office-**

I explained as best I could and now waited for Tsunade's reaction.

"Shikamaru was spot on. You were under their control." Tsunade said.

"Yes."

"The Lightning will hear of this soon enough and when that happens you can bet the Raikage won't be happy...he will most likely attack the leaf again."

"Tsunade...this war isn't going to end with more useless fighting. So I ask you if I can leave the village and head to the other 4 villages and try and negotiate with them and end this war with no more unnecessary deaths."

"I decline Alex."

I was surprised by her saying no "What do you mean? You want more needless deaths to happen?"

"Alex...this war is past the point where it can be ended peacefully. If you were to go to the other villages, you would be captured, attacked or killed. You know this Alex."

I nodded "I do...this war can only be ended when one village is left standing." I said realizing how unreasonable they were being.

"Exactly...we can't risk you for some pointless mission."

"I understand."

"Alex, return home, I'll call you once we have an idea."

"Understood." I left the room and headed home, Kuna and Kiko behind me.

I returned home and took out the book 'The Legend Of The Elements' out of my ninja pouch. I might be unable to end this war peacefully...but I can reduce the number of deaths to one. I have to try and find the one that started this, and this book is my only clue. I opened to the message and flipped past it and started to read through some of the pages.

"What are you doing Alex?" Kiko asked

"Trying to see if there is a clue to find out where the one that started this war is."

"Do you think there might be a clue?"

"No idea...just hoping."

"If you find a clue are you going to try find and kill them?" Kuna asked

"No choice. Better one life then hundreds more."

-**3 days later-**

I slammed the book closed and left my house. Nothing. No clue in the whole book, and no orders, I can't just sit here! I got to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Tsunade called out.

I went in any to shout but when I walked in Tsunade had her head in her hands.

"Tsunade? Something wrong?"

"Yes..." She looked at me "This war is almost over."

I looked at her surprised "What do you mean?"

"There is one final battle...all of the leaf, sand, lightning, earth and mist ninja will meet and the final battle will be fought...last village standing wins..."

"No...you're kidding me...this is a joke..."

"I wish it was...the final battle is two days from now...then the battle will be settled."

"Dammit! Why can't this just end peacefully?!"

"War is a horrible thing Alex...We can't do anything about it now..."

Before I could say something Might Guy ran in.

"Lady Hokage!" He saw me "You're here too Alex? Perfect!" He said quickly.

"What's the rush Guy?"

"We neared Maka Town, which is near the border of the mist, and found it destroyed!"

"Another one...dammit...how many of our towns have to be destroyed."

"Why is it perfect that I'm here?" I cut in.

"Because, remember when you told us your theory and how you wanted us to tell you anything strange?"

"Yes? What did you find?" I ask interested.

"Maka Town was surrounded by a seemingly invincible barrier!"

"A barrier? Why would that be around a destroyed town?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know...but I thought Alex might want to know."

I turned to Tsunade "I have to check it out."

"Understood...but if there is nothing there return here before the final battle."

"I will." I left the Hokage's building and headed to Maka town.

"_You think there is something of interest there?"_

"_There might be...I'm not sure yet."_

"_If there is then what?"_

"_We'll do what needs to be done and return to help the leaf in the final battle."_

"_Are you sure it will be that easy?"_

"_Nothing come easily to me, Alex The Elemental Ninja."_

"_That is true...let's just hope you don't get too hurt if someone is waiting for you to arrive."_

After 3 hours of running I made it to the village and just as Guy had said there was a dome around it, preventing anyone from entering. I rose my hand.

"Elemental Blast!" The five coloured beam shot from my hand and broke a hole through it, but it quickly regenerated.

"Interesting..." I rose my hand again "Elemental Blast!" As the beam shot out I ran towards the barrier and jumped through the hole just as it regenerated. The smell of death and decay hit me hard. Not a good sign. I looked around and saw countless bodies. This village was given no mercy. I walked through the rows upon rows of bodies until I heard a slight noise. I walked towards it and as I got closer I realized it as the sound of crying. I turned around a corner and saw a young boy, no older then 7, crying over a female body, most likely sister or mom. I walked towards him and he didn't look up.

"All that's here is one sad kid..." I turned my back and continued walking, but like I expected the kid attacked. I moved and grabbed his wrist that held a kunai.

"Just as I thought. Drop the disguise and reveal yourself to me."

The "kid" jumped back and a cloud of smoke appeared, after it cleared I saw a white haired man, his hair was spiked up, his eyes were pink, but with a black cross shape in the iris. He wore leather armor and looked to be about 17.

"You knew I had transformed?"

"It wasn't that hard to know. I mean only one kid is left alive? Not very likely."

"I see...I guess I didn't think that through very well did I?"

"No...now tell me, are you the one that-"

"Started this war? That would be a yes."

Chapter 21 End


	22. Chapter 22: The Memory Fighter

Alex has met the one that started the war. Their fight begins.

Chapter 22 Start.

I stood before the one that caused me to be called back to this word made the five nations fight against each other. Now I could kill him.

"So, Elemental Ninja, have you come here to try and stop me?" He asked.

"Not at first. I came to see why this town was destroyed." I moved back a little "But since you're here I guess I could kill you first."

"You hoping for too much kid."

"We won't know until we try." I say pulling out the energy draining sword.

"You want a sword fight? Fine with me." He said drawing a rusted blade.

"That's the best you have?" I ask with a small smile "This should be easy." I ran at him and the two swords collided, his breaking in half. He jumped back and smiled.

"That was short lived." I said "Any other weapons you need broken?" I asked smugly.

He laughed a little "You have sealed your fate now."

"What do you mean? We only clashed swords and now you don't have one anymore."

"Oh you would think that would put me at a disadvantage, but you have made it that much easier to defeat you!"

I shake my head "You're insane. If you are so sure you have me beat, then prove it."

"_Be careful...this guy has something off about him."_

"_I'll be fine, trust me."_

"_You better be...you're taunting him."_

"Remember you asked for it." He rose his hand above his head.

"That looks familiar."

He swung his hand down "Wind Blade!" I jumped to the side to avoid the blade.

"So you are strong enough to master jonin level jutsu..."

"I'm much stronger then that."

"But not trained in sword's men ship." I tighten my grip on the energy draining sword.

"Planning to use that sword to drain my energy?" He asked.

"What...how did you...?"

"I know everything about your weapons and jutsu. You use golden daggers, and a black and white sword and you can make a yin yang symbol on your hand to increase your power, even more if it's on both hands."

"How do you know all of this?" I demanded, now angry.

"You will find out soon enough." He pointed his hand at me "Fire Beast Jutsu!"

I reacted quickly "Water Wall Jutsu!" A wall of water appeared and stopped the fire beast from taking me down.

"Good reactions, to bad it isn't going to be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" He seems to know some of my moves, this could be troublesome.

"Allow me to show you another move." He held his hand in front of him and a blue sphere started to build up in his hand.

"That's the Rasengan! How do you know it!?"

He ignored me and ran at me "Rasengan!" I barely sidestepped it and swung at him, my fist connecting with his face, sending him back.

"Now answer me! Where did you learn that move from?"

"I learned it from you."

"What are you talking about. We have never even met until today!"

"Exactly." He rose his hand and pointed it at me again "Elemental Blast!" The five colored beam shot at me.

"What the fuck?!" I jumped out of the way as the beam shot past.

"How did you like that?"

"You're not an elemental beast host...you don't have the charka..." Wait...he used Wind Blade, Fire Beast Jutsu, Rasengan and now an elemental beast host only jutsu...he said he learned it from me...he's mimicking my attacks!

"_Close. He's not mimicking you. He has not seen you use those attacks at all."_

"_Then how is he using them?"_

"_I don't know...I was thinking it was a coincidence...but no he used the Rasengan and now the Elemental Blast...something isn't right here..."_

"_I think I know."_

"When you said I sealed my fate...you met that when our sword clashed it allowed you to mimic my jutsu, correct?"

"You catch on quick, but not quite. When I clash swords with a foe I gain entrance into their mind. I see all memories, all jutsu and whatever else I find of use. The power I was born with allows me to take any jutsu, or skills and use them as my own."

"Wait...are you saying that you can use any jutsu I can and that everyone I have seen?"

"Correct. I have knowledge of all you, your friends and your foes. I have all of their jutsu and yours as well. Give up now and die peacefully."

"_You're out matched again Alex. Retreat. You need allies."_

"_No...The final battle will be taking place soon, no leaf ninja can be spared, he won't allow my escape...I have to kill him now!"_

"_You're insane...You can't defeat him when he has knowledge of all your moves and jutsu!"_

"_I know. Which is why I still have a chance to win."_

"_What nonsense are you talking now-"_

"So that also means you know how to handle my moves?"

"I know how you would handle them yourself, and every ninja knows their own weakness, which means I know how to stop each and every one of your moves...like you."

"In other words, you're saying I have no chance in hell of winning?"

"Exactly. I'll make your death painless."

"I'm not going to die here. You have a weakness too. I have an idea of what it is too."

"Really now?"

"You can use jutsu that others have, but not even you can match the power given to me by the symbols and I bet you can't copy the powers of the tailed beasts!"

He let out a sound of anger "You're right...I can't use one of a kind power or bloodlines with my power, but you won't defeat me only knowing that!"

"We'll see about that." I stabbed a kunai into my right hand and drew the symbol and then into my left hand. Power flowed through my body "Let's see you handle this!" I put the draining sword away and drew my yin-yang sword. I dashed at him and he easily dodges my attack.

"I know all of your attacks. Remember?" He did a few signs "Gale Force!" The blast of wind sent me across the ground, but I managed to get up easily. The smoke cleared and I saw his palm was cut. He placed both hands together and as he moved them back a blade of blood was in between them.

"Fuck..."

"Forbidden Art: Blood Blade!" The blade flew at me and I took it head on. I wasn't going to be able to stop it. It follows it's target. It cut my leg, taking me down to one knee.

"This move is dangerous. But it is good against you."

"It's a forbidden move...of course it's dangerous."

"I'm sure some other moves are effective. Hell Of Lighting!" Lightning shot from his hand and hit me, dealing almost no damage.

"How did that not hurt?"

"_Element resistance. Lightning is almost useless against you."_

"_Makes sense...it's the attack that is used against me the most."_

"Lightning doesn't work on you? That's- Oh it's elemental resistance."

"Dammit...stop checking my memories for help with my skills."

"I can't help it. Now how should I kill you?"

I did a few signs, building up my power.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't know? Perfect." I did a few more signs "Rushing Flames!" Fire came around me and I dashed directly at him. He seemed confused and I smashed directly into him, my sword in fire and stabbing through his stomach. I jumped back and he fell to his knees.

"Dammit!" He swore as blood rushed from the wound.

"Just as I thought. You can't know how to dodge a jutsu, or copy it if the user never used it themselves."

"He glared at me "Damn you."

"Not that I have many moves I haven't used...I just came up with that one on the spot."

"I won't allow you to catch me off guard again."

"I won't need to." the elemental beast's cloak surrounded me "I'm ending this battle."

"You really think I can be defeated by you so easily?" He drew two daggers "Don't forget I have jutsu of my own as well."

"Can they hold up to mine?"

"We'll see, won't we?" He ran at me and I drew my sword.

"Blade Dance!" He appeared behind me and slashed across my back with one of the daggers, I turned but he had disappeared again and got to my right, cutting into my side. He kept disappearing and reappearing, cutting my body repeatedly, and not staying in one place for long enough for me to connect with him. After he finished his attack my body was covered in cuts and blood was coming from each wound. He was behind me.

"Looks like my jutsu did quite a bit."

"I'm not finished yet!" I shouted struggling to my feet. I turned to face him. He had chakra all around his body and on his right arm the chakra took the form of horns "Lariat!" It might not be as powerful as Killer B's but if that hit it would still do damage. I tried to move but he was already running towards me and I didn't have enough time to move. He hit me, his arm connecting with my chest, and sent me flying back and right though a building. Before getting up I checked my chest. Covered in blood, like my arms and legs as well. This battle turned around quickly. I checked my hands and saw blood was still coming from the cuts of the symbols.

"Even in third state and with the yin-yang symbols I can't take him down? There was to be someway to win." I pushed my self to my knees, then my feet. I walked through the building and stood before the guy again.

"Still alive? Well we can change that."

"I'm not an easy one to kill you know." I felt a little light headed from blood loss.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to kill you."

"_There is a way to beat him."_

"_Why did you wait until now to tell me?"_

"_Because my idea puts strain on your body."_

"_Just tell me."_

"_You should know my idea by now."_

_I suddenly realized since our minds are linked "That could work."_

"_Your choice."_

"I'm not going to die. I'm going to defeat you, and end this war!" As I said that the elemental chakra around me started to darken, covering my body, and I leaned down, getting onto my hands and knees. My body started to undergo a transformation. The chakra around my body start to form features on my body, like a tail, pointed ears and five colored fur.

"W-What is this?!"

The transformation had been completed and I had become the elemental beast, in with wolf like body.

"This is the fourth and final stage of our transformation." My voice had changed to a mix between my own and The Elemental Beast's "You will not survive to tell the tale of this stage!"

He rose both his hands and swung them down in an X shape "Double Wind Blade!" Both blades flew and hit me, and did no damage at all.

"You think elemental attacks can do anything to me in this form?"

He starts to do more signs but I dash at him and take him down before he can complete two signs.

"Get off me!" He says punching me, but just getting burned by the pure chakra around me.

"You can't defeat me now. I am now immune to all elemental attacks and most other attacks. Not even your version of the Lariat could damage me now."

"There's no way you can be that strong!" He stabbed his dagger at my throat and the tip breaks off.

"What did I just tell you?" I say as the beast takes full control for a moment and bites into the guy's shoulder. He screams in pain. I take control again and let go.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions now, and if you refuse to answer...let's just say it will be bad for you."

"Fuck you!" I push my clawed foot/paw into him enough to draw blood.

"First question. How did you hear of my theory?"

"I transformed into a leaf guard. I was at the gate when you said it!"

"No wonder I didn't notice you. Next, why are you trying to get the five nations to fight each other?"

"I will not answer your questions!"

"I could allow the beast to take full control. He'll give no mercy."

"I'm not answering!"

The beast takes control and bites his shoulder again, and pulls back hard, ripping the arm off. He screams in pain, louder this time as blood pours out of where his arm once was.

"I warned you. Now if you want that healed, answer me."

"Y-You're going to kill me anyway!"

"No. I changed my mind. You are coming with me to the final battle between nations and you are going to admit to your crimes and be imprisoned."

"No way!" I couldn't believe this...he was such a wimp when he was pinned down. He can't do a thing

with out one arm either.

"Answer or you'll pass out from blood loss."

"F-fine! The nations would fight each other weakening themselves then I would rule over the villages and survivors and no one would try fight me!"

"I should have guessed." I place a foot/paw on the stump of his arm and the wound closed immediately.

"Anymore fucking questions?"

"Only one. Why did you decide to destroy Kyoto of all the towns in the leaf? Two of my friends came from that town and you destroyed it!"

"I chose that one because I knew you cared for it! I gave you a warning and you ignored it."

"I ignored the warning in Kyoto for one reason. I wanted to find you and kill you for what you did."

"Then kill me."

"I can't do that. I kill you and none of the nations believe me. I can't have that happen."

"Go to hell!" He punches me, just hurting himself again.

"I could rip that other arm off too."

He goes silent. The beast takes over and bites his arm muscle. The man doesn't scream that time.

"_That was uncalled for."_

"_There are one handed signs."_

"_...Didn't think of that."_

"_See you might have died if not for me."_

"_We've been through this before. If not for you I would have been dead many times."_

"_Don't forget that either."_

"_You won't let me..."_

I step off him "Now the question of how to get you to the area of the final battle."

"I refuse to go." He said bluntly.

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes I do. You beat me...I can't possibly kill you...but." He made one sign "I can made sure you don't stop this war. No body means the war doesn't end!" His body was suddenly engulfed in fire.

"No!" In the form I was in I could create water instantly and I shot a wave of at the flames, but it was too late. The fire was extremely and all that remained were ashes. The transformation started to undo.

"I can't believe this...all my hard work...all for nothing..."

"_You tried your best...just try and tell them the truth and maybe they will listen."_

"_They won't. They're stubborn and will want proof...No body...no end of the war."_

"_I know. Then there's only one way."_

"_Fighting?"_

"_Exactly."_

_My transformation was almost completely undone "That won't work...more people will die...then..."_

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No...I'm fine..." My transformation finished undoing and I collapsed._

I woke up to a pain in the side of my head and a night sky. I opened my eyes and realized something sharp was poking my head. I sat up and saw the thing poking me was a bird. More specifically a leaf messenger bird.

"_About time you woke up."_

"_How long have I been out for?"_

"_Almost two days."_

"_Two days...then that means...the battle is starting soon."_

"_Yeah. That bird has also been pecking you for about an hour now. Also I took care of your wounds while you were out...but you're still covered in dried blood."_

"_That's fine...I'm more worried about the battle."_

I reached to the bird and it jumped on my hand. I took the note from it's leg and it took to the sky. I read the note.

**Alex**

**The battle is close and if you are still alive and you get this message you have a choice. Return to your world and forget about this world and live your life, no one will think less of you based on your decision, or you can fight with us. If you choose to fight then come to the neutral area between the mist and stone villages. If you choose to return to your world go to Kentaro and he will help you're return. We fight at dawn. Either return to your own world or meet us there.**

**Tsunade.**

"_Looks like you have a choice to make."_

"_Looks like it."_

"_I'm pretty sure I know what you are going to do."_

"_Yup. Risk my life to end this war peacefully."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My idea to try end this war without anymore needless deaths...it risks my life."_

"_What is this idea?"_

"_The Legend Of The Elements."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sure you can see it by now...but it's not exactly complete at the moment."_

_He goes silent for a moment then responds "Are you insane?"_

"_Maybe. Anyway let's get moving."_

** Dawn at the location of the final battle**

The leaf had arrived. Tsunade was in front of the army. She stopped as she entered and around the plains were the other 4 kages and armies in a circle. Each kage expect Tsunade had at leas on person with them. The Raikage stood Killer B, with the Mizukage stood a member of the swordsmen of the mist, with the Kazekage, Garra, stood his brother and sister and beside the old man that was the Tsuchikage stood a female and a fat male.

"Where's your second in command Tsunade?" The Raikage shouted to her.

"If you mean Alex, then I'm not even sure if he's alive at the moment."

"Careless. Not even keeping an eye on the one ninja that gives you the slightest chance of winning?" The Tsuchikage scolded her.

"Unlike you I allow my ninjas to have freedom instead of keeping them confined!"

"And because of the you are going to lose now and the mist will be the ones top!" The Mizukage said smiling.

"You're too confident." Garra started "You don't know the skill levels of all of your enemies. The reason for this last fight is to see which village it the strongest."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The Raikage shouted "Everyone atta-"

"I wouldn't do that Raikage!" A voice sounded out over the field.

"Who said that? Show yourself!"

"As you wish." Alex appeared beside Tsunade "Here I am." Alex said looking at the other four kages.

"Alex, you didn't return to your world?"

"You know I wouldn't abandon the leaf."

"So the elemental reveals himself. That's more of a reason to attack!" The Raikage bellowed.

"I agree with the Raikage here. Since you are here we should take you out right away and that would make this battle much easier." The Mizukage said.

"That is correct. Everyone, char-"

"Let me explain something first." Alex said cutting off another attack order "You all have a choice to make. The choice you make is very important, for if you pick the wrong one, all five nations will be obliterated!"

Chapter 22 End


	23. Final Chapter: The Offer

Alex gives the Kages a choice.

Final Chapter Start.

Silence engulfed the field as I told them they had a choice. The silence remained unbroken for a moment before it was broken by the Raikage.

"Are you threatening us Elemental Ninja?"

I shake my head "No. I said all five nations, the leaf included."

"Let me guess. The choices are to end this peacefully or continue to fight and all 5 nations destroy each other. Correct?" The Mizukage asked.

"No. The choices are 1: End this war peacefully or 2: I use a jutsu that, if not used right, could destroy all 5 nations and this entire world."

"You're bluffing! There's no jutsu that could do that!" the swordsmen beside the Mizukage said.

"Do the kages want to take that chance, or does the war end right now?"

"If you had a jutsu that powerful you would have used it to take us out by now." The Tsuchikage said with a smirk. I walk into the middle of the field.

"If I have to use this jutsu even if it works, I assure you I will be in agony and unlike you" I say looking at the Tsuchikage "And the Raikage I do not take pleasure in killing."

"Yet you've the one that killed the most ninja from each of our villages, you are not the one that should be talking about peace with that much blood on your hands!" the Mizukage retorted.

"It's true. I admit it. I've killed the most ninja in your villages, yet I want to end this. I killed the one that started this war, by framing the other nations!"

"Really?" The Raikage asked "Then where's the body, or any proof that what you say is true."

"That's...something I don't have." I answer.

"Then we can assume you are making up stories. No, this battle is going to happen. Nothing will stop it." The Raikage declared.

"I agree. This battle is happening, one way or the other!" The Mizukage said.

"Agreed." Garra said getting his sand ready.

""There you have it elemental ninja. This is happening and you are the main target, and you are in the middle of the battle field." the Tsuchikage pointed out.

"Then I guess the choice is made. I have no choice." I planted my feet on the ground and focused.

"Everyone, attack the Elemental Ninja!" All but the Hokage declared in unison. Water, wind, sand, mist, stone/rock, kunai and lightning flew at me from all directions.

"Alex, watch out!" Tsunade called out.

I focused my energy to my arm "Activate: Shield Of The Elemental God!" A golden dome appeared around me, deflecting all the attacks aimed at me back where they came! The mist, sand, lightning and stone were taken off guard, both by my shield and their attack bouncing back to them.

"This is the first stage. A shield that protects me from all damage while I focus my energy."

"So nothing can break through it? We'll see." The Raikage said "B, Do it!"

"Got it bro!" The cloak appeared around him and he almost instantly transformed into his tailed beast. It looked like a red octopus with an Ox head.

"Light Hack!" He roared as he shot a compressed beam of lightning at me. I closed my eyes and continued my focus. The beam hit and spread out over the dome, but it did no damage.

"Charge it B!" Killer B dashed at me, slamming into the dome, doing absolutely nothing.

"No damage can affect me while I am in here." I fell to my knees as my whole right arm went numb. I grabbed my shoulder with my left hand. The numbness soon turned to pain and little holes started appearing in my arm, about the size of a needle tip, and each hole brought a line of blood with it. The more I tried to focus the more painful it got and the more holes appeared and the more blood that dripped off my finger tips to the ground.

"Alex, What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to the leaf and saw even Kuna and Kiko were here.

"I guess they did say all ninja." I ignored them so I could finish this sooner. Only Killer B was trying to break the dome. The other villages waited, seeing as how the full force of the 8 tailed beast couldn't even break through my shield. My arm had well over 200 holes on it, all dripping blood. My arm was now covered in blood when suddenly the shield disappeared and a golden glow covered my arm in the shape of a key.

"L-last chance to-" I fell to my knees feeling very weak "To give up and end this war peacefully!"

"We already answered you Elemental Ninja! No!" The Raikage shouted.

"Fine..." I jumped back near the leaf and fell flat on the ground. I pushed my self up to my knees and rose my right arm to the sky "Forsaken Jutsu: Elemental God Seal UNLOCK!" The energy around my arm shot into the air and disappeared from sight. A few seconds later a bright light appeared in the sky and a beam of light hit the ground directly in front of me. There standing in front of me was an old man, covered in energy of five colors.

"Which one of you undid my seal?" He asked.

"That would be me." I said.

He looked at me "A kid like you undoing my seal? How did you manage that?" Everyone stayed silent as he talked to me.

"I am The host of the last Elemental Beast."

"Impressive. Do you know the dangers of what you have just done."

"I understand what happens if I die when you are out and what the dangers are to myself while the seal is not locked."

"Alright then. Why did you summon me then?"

"Look around you. The Mist, Sand, Lightning and Stone villages refuse to end an all out war with each other. I ask you to show them your power and make them see that their only course of action is to end this war once for all!"

"Understood." He turned and walked towards the middle of the field and started to speak "You all refuse a peaceful way out of war, so I shall show you the horror of all out war!" All the elements shot out of his hands and he directed them to the other villages.

"Alex!" Sakura ran up to me "Let me heal your arm."

"Don't bother. This jutsu will decide my fate. No wounds caused to the user by this jutsu can be healed except natural healing."

"But...what if you lose too much blood?"

"Then I'm dead." I felt a bit of warm liquid fill my mouth but I swallowed it, tasting the taste of copper.

Kuna and Kiko ran up to me "When did you learn this attack?" Kuna asked.

I took the book out "This legend is real. I discovered that and tried the ritual it showed inside when they sealed the Elemental God...there was a good reason they did it too."

"So is this your most powerful jutsu?" Kiko asked.

"Strongest and most dangerous to the user."

Tsunade spoke up "Alex...what does this forsaken jutsu do to you?"

"The effects will be known soon. Also this jutsu doesn't use chakra. It uses something else."

"What?"

I ignore her and see no one can even get close to him, or the leaf, and thank god he's not killing anyone, or that would worsen the villages views on this war even more. I suddenly felt my mouth get almost full of warm liquid and Sakura notices.

"What's wrong Alex?"

I bend to the side and open my mouth, letting out a mouthful of blood. Sakura, Tsunade, The twins and the other leaf ninja that can see are staring at me in surprise.

"The jutsu uses my life force. In other words it drains life, and the blood shows how much is gone. In short if I lose to much blood like this, it means my life force is gone and I will die. In other words I have a time limit."

"Alex, you need to undo this jutsu, you're going to lose too much blood!" Kuna shouted a little worried.

"I'll be fine." I muttered still tasting the mouthful of blood.

"Alex, do you really think attacking them with this jutsu will make them end the war peacefully? You're trying to kill them!" Tsunade shouted.

"If I wanted them dead they would be dead. This will end the war...one way or the other. Give the warning to them now!" I shouted to the element god.

"Understood!" He called back stopping his attack "The user will begin to lose blood as this jutsu is in effect and in time they will die. If the user of this jutsu dies before redoing the seal I will lose control, and go on a rampage, killing each and every living thing until no life exists anywhere. In other words there will be no living things around, only I."

Everyone went silent.

"This is way I said the five nations might be obliterated. I will not stop jutsu until you all agree to end this peacefully. Either that or I die and this world comes with me!"

"You're lying. Even with that was really going to happen you wouldn't allow the leaf to be destroyed as well." Garra said.

"Better to be destroyed then live just to be forced to suffer through war. I'm serious about this and-" I coughed another mouthful of blood out "I'm giving you all a chance out of this." My arm still had golden energy around it "Only I am capable of redoing the seal but once I die this energy dies with me. Also, you don't have much time. If I lose too much blood I'll become to weak to seal it again and that will be the end. So don't waste your time." I fell to my knees again.

"Alex...are you serious about this jutsu?" Sakura asked me.

"Dead serious." I responded, coughing a bit.

"Alex, they wont accept. They have too much pride." Tsunade said.

"This isn't a question of pride, it's a question of living and protecting their villages!"

"But the leaf want this war to end and they will be destroyed as well."

"Like I said" I grabbed my chest due to pain, my whole body was starting to ache "Better to die then suffer war, after war."

"Alex! That includes children, people who haven't lived there lives yet!" She turned to Kuna and Kiko "That includes these two."

I coughed out a bit of blood "I'm giving...them a ...chance to save...everyone...their choice..." I say my breathing getting uneven.

"Alex, I command you to stop this jutsu now! You're killing yourself!"

I look at her with a small smile "Then make me an enemy of the leaf again because I decline."

"Do you not understand what you are doing?!"

"I understand perfectly. I'm putting everyone at risk to end this-" Pain suddenly flared in my chest and I fell on my back grabbing my chest with both hands, screaming in pain. It caught the attention of the other kages and most of the battling ninja. I brought my knees up and put my head between them. I kept screaming in pain as the pain in my chest got worse and worse. Suddenly I felt my whole body go limp. I was flat on the ground and I started coughing blood again, and since I was on my back the blood went down my face covering my cheek in blood and it wasn't all leaving my mouth so I was basically choking and drowning in my own blood. Sakura grabbed me and helped me to my knees so the blood came out. Tsunade took charge then. She walked forward from where I was and shouted to the other Kages.

"Do you see what this war is doing? It's causing a kid that isn't even from this world to risk his life to stop the fighting that none of us wants!"

"You expect us to just stop this fighting? You and the other kages should have-" The Raikage started.

"Alex found the one that started this war!" Tsunade cut him off "Think about it now instead of allowing your rage to take over! All five villages decided to attack each other at the exact same time, what are the chances of that? Alex noticed this quickly and realized that there was no way that the villages would break a time of peace to attack for no reason!"

"But how can we trust a leaf ninja when he has no body as proof that he killed the one that started this war?!" The Mizukage questioned her. I listened as more blood came from my mouth and I felt on the verge of passing out, if I do, it's over. Sakura stayed knelt beside me, making sure I didn't fall on my back again and choked.

"Tsunade." Garra started

She looked at him "Yes?"

"The Mizukage and Raikage have a point. You are telling us one of your ninja has found someone that tricked the five nations into attacking each other."

"I know it sound unbelievable-"

"Let me finish. It sounds like a lie, but you make a point of how all five nations attacked each other in a time of peace and just to do a little damage. So I have no choice. The sand will accept the peaceful end of this war."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. The sand and leaf will no longer fight against each other."

"Alex, did you hear that?" Sakura asked happily.

"Not...going...to...end...the...war" I said with great difficultly.

"In this war it was free for all" The Mizukage said "until now at least. Three separate nations can't fight against two allied nations. I'll accept it then too."

"Three to two." Tsunade said "Alex, stop the jutsu now, we have the mist and sand allied with us."

I didn't say anything, talking hurt to much.

Before Tsunade could talk to me again the Tsuchikage a started speaking.

"So now a team of three nations have formed. I'd be a fool to try and continue fighting. I accept the peaceful end as well."

"What do you say Raikage?" Tsunade asked "If you want to continue fighting, then you won't stand a chance."

"I have no choice. To protect the lightning..." He looked angry "Then I'll accept."

"Alex, all five nations have agreed, undo the jutsu now!" I tried to stand but my knees gave out and I fell onto my back again.

"He's too weak now." The elemental god said "He's passed out and now once he dies I'll be completely free...and forced to kill every living thing."

"Not...over...yet!" I said with effort I tried to rise my right arm and I couldn't get it high enough into the sky to redo the seal. I tried my arm shaking from my effort but it wouldn't move anymore.

"Damn...I have to seal it..." My vision was starting to fade "I cant...I've...failed...: I thought of everyone that was going to die. Millions were going to die because of me...and I couldn't stop it.

"_It's not like you to give up like this, but then again you've done it a few times now."_

"_I'm close to death, and I've used a jutsu that outs everyone in-"_

"_I'll cut to the chase. I have enough energy to allow your arm to rise, but you need to use the rest of your energy as well with mine to seal it. Understand?"_

"_I think so...let's do it."_

"_You only have one chance to do this."_

"_I understand."_

"Alex! Just rise your arm enough!" Kuna shouted

"You can't give up now! You've come to far!" Tsunade shouted.

"You're...right." I used my last burst of energy "ELEMENTAL GOD SEAL LOCK!" The golden energy from my hand shot into the air and the bright light flashed in the sky and the elemental god faded.

"It's...over...it's finally...over." My eyes closed as the last of the golden energy faded. All went black.

***2 weeks later***

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

"To be expected. I was pretty badly hurt." I was in the leaf hospital. I sat up and saw that my arm had a case on it and I couldn't even feel it. How much time had gone by since I have been out? I got out of the bed, surprised I managed to get out and I went to the window. I opened it and jumped out, knowing I wouldn't get out the front door. I headed towards Tsunade's office and knocked. She answered quickly.

"Come in." I opened the door and came in "Alex, you're awake."

"Yes. I just awoke."

"So I'm sure I'll be told by the hospital staff in a while. Anyway Alex now that you're here I have an offer for you."

"What is it?"

"For the two weeks you have been out the Kages have been talking...how would you feel about becoming a leader of a peace keeping village, in other words you will become the leader and stop any conflict of the five nations in the way that stops needless deaths. The others wanted me to ask you this.

I stood there speechless for a bit before asking "Did you just ask me...if I would become a kage of a new village?"

"Pretty much. Do you accept?"

"I'm only 16 Tsuande...why are you asking me to take this role? I'm still pretty much a kid."

"A kid that stopped a bloody war. You are strong enough to be hokage, but as a sign of trust we think it's best to make you a kage of a village that is in the middle of all five nations."

"I...I need time to think about this."

"Take as much time as you need."

I just nod and walk out, heading to Kentaro so he can help me return to my world once again.

Final Chapter End

**I plan to make a third and maybe a 4th part as well. Not decided about 4th one yet.**


End file.
